Peppermint
by Jumping Dragon
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans la vie de Bella: jeune cadre débordée de travail, sa vie sociale est réduite au minimum et son copain semble l'avoir quittée !  Alors qu'elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est, elle rencontre Alice, et sa vie se complique encore plus.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de totalement différent de "Je ne sais pas", n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je suis un peu moins à l'aise avec la troisième personne, donc soyez indulgents ! **_

_**Tous les personnages sont humains, et bien sûr, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic sera une Bellice, don't like, don't read. **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires ! **_

_**JD**_

**Chapitre 1**

Bella ouvrit violemment la porte de l'open space et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction pour déterminer qui était responsable de ce tumulte. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de leur chef, tous se replongèrent dans le travail, ne voulant pas risquer de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle était assez clairement d'une humeur massacrante et il y avait de fortes chances pour que le comité de direction se soit mal passé. Pourtant, Bella ne prêta aucune attention à son entourage et alla directement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte sans faire preuve de la discrétion appropriée dans un lieu de travail, elle posa bruyamment ses dossiers sur son bureau, ferma dans un claquement l'écran de son ordinateur portable et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant : « eh merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai… ». Le comité de direction s'était effectivement mal passé, du moins de son point de vue. Le projet sur lequel elle travaillait d'arrache-pied depuis un peu plus de 6 mois, qui avait été validé par son ancien chef de région venait d'être refusé par son remplaçant qui était arrivé 1 mois plus tôt et que, pour exprimer les choses clairement, Bella ne pouvait pas sentir. Six mois de travail venaient de tomber à l'eau, et pour couronner le tout, un prochain remaniement avait été annoncé. Vu le niveau intellectuel du nouveau directeur de région, il n'en sortirait probablement rien de bon. Bella se reprocha aussitôt cette pensée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ce type lui sortait par les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas leurs métiers, ne connaissait pas les contraintes, prenait des décisions sans aucune concertation avec les salariés et était tellement mou qu'elle avait envie de le secouer pour lui faire finir ses phrases plus vite. En plus, ses pantalons de costumes étaient trop courts. Ridicule.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains pour tenter de se calmer. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver et un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que de toute manière, son prochain rendez-vous arriverait dans 30 minutes. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et lança sa messagerie. Il était déjà 13h et n'avait toujours pas lu ses messages de la journée. Elle était pourtant arrivée à 8h, mais avait du finir un dossier d'appel d'offre en urgence avec l'un de ses ingénieurs qui venait de débuter dans son poste. A 10h, elle avait enchaîné avec le comité de direction, qui lui avait fait perdre non seulement 3 heures de son temps, mais aussi 6 mois de travail. Sa messagerie était en train de charger ses messages et elle décida d'aller s'acheter une boisson au distributeur. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de manger, et un Schweppes agrumes lui permettrait peut-être de couper sa faim pendant un moment. Elle ressortit de son bureau, et traversa le plateau. C'était toujours une épreuve quand elle était pressée, car il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait besoin de son aide, de sa signature, de son avis, d'un conseil ou d'un renseignement. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle puisque son assistante la héla pour lui donner un dossier contenant le courrier du jour, probablement deux tiers de mauvaises nouvelles et un tiers de factures. 100% de mauvaises nouvelles au final. Alors qu'elle discutait avec son assistante d'un client à rappeler à cause d'une facture qui n'avait pas été réglée, deux de ses ingénieurs firent irruption sur l'open space engagés dans une discussion animée. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils la prirent à partie :

- Bella ! Nous avons un problème, le planning des techniciens est rempli et nous avons tous les deux un chantier à caser. On ne trouve pas de solution, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Bella soupira le plus discrètement qu'elle le pouvait et se retourna pour observer le planning des techniciens. Il allait encore falloir qu'elle règle les problèmes d'organisation de ses chargés d'affaires qui n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord entre eux sans son intervention.

Cela lui prit un quart d'heure d'analyser la situation, d'entendre les plaidoiries de chacun, de réfléchir aux solutions possibles et d'analyser leur pertinence avant de pouvoir trancher. Les deux ingénieurs la remercièrent puis retournèrent à leur poste. Elle regarda sa montre, soupira et demanda à son assistante :

- Si l'accueil appelle pour dire que mon rendez-vous est arrivé, est-ce que tu peux leur demander de le faire patienter ? Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire à défaut d'aller manger. Merci.

Son assistante était habituée à gérer ses problèmes d'emploi du temps et à prendre des messages quand elle ne pouvait pas répondre au téléphone et acquiesça à sa demande.

Elle ne frappa pas avant d'entrer sur l'open space de sa collègue et amie Tanya. Elle traversa le plateau pour aller s'affaler dans le siège en face de son bureau après avoir salué l'ensemble de l'équipe. Tanya était également chef de service dans la même division que Bella. Elle était arrivée environ 4 mois plus tôt et elles s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues, allant boire des bières le soir après le travail et prenant leurs pauses ensemble dans la journée. Tanya perçut immédiatement l'humeur de Bella et la regarda avec sympathie. Le projet instrumentation était un projet national et important pour l'ensemble de l'entreprise, que ce soit du point de vue commercial que du point de vue marketing, les problématiques techniques étaient intéressante et le projet bien ficelé. Tanya était présente au Comité de Direction et elle partageait le point de vue de Bella, à savoir en particulier l'incompréhension face au refus de lancer ce projet.

- J'imagine que tu dois être déçue…

- J'en ai plein le cul… ça fait 6 mois que je bosse sur ce projet, il a déjà été validé par la direction, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il a du repasser par le comité de Direction… C'est n'importe quoi. Ils m'emmerdent tous !

- C'est claire, honnêtement, je ne comprends pas non plus. Tu veux aller fumer une cloppe ?

- Non, je te remercie mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend.

- Ok. A quelle heure tu compte décoller ce soir ? Tu veux aller prendre une bière ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, par contre, je pense que je vais finir assez tard. J'ai deux entretiens cet après-midi, une réunion de débriefing avec le respo R&D et ensuite je dois lire mes mails et finir le projet sur la cathédrale de Nevers. Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini ?

- Ça marche. Bon courage !

Bella jouait avec son crayon tout en pensant à ce qu'elle avait de prévu ce week end. Pas grand-chose a priori. Il lui avait semblé que Rosalie et Angela avaient organisé une soirée à la colloc mais elle n'était pas sûre et…

Elle fut coupée dans sa rêverie par son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur la table de réunion. Elle sursauta, regarda d'un air désolée le candidat au poste d'ingénieur qui était en train de lui expliquer le sujet de sa thèse et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas écouté et ferma son téléphone en lui faisant signe de poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre et Bella jeta un œil sur son CV. Elle n'allait pas faire durer l'entretien bien longtemps, de toute façon elle ne prendrait pas ce garçon, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il était bien trop lent à expliquer les choses et l'esprit de synthèse ne semblait pas être son point fort. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre, elle avait déjà rencontré une douzaine de personnes pour ce poste et pas un seul ne correspondait exactement au profil qu'elle recherchait. Elle lui posa tout de même les questions d'usage et lorsqu'il prenait trop de temps pour répondre, n'hésita pas à lui couper la parole en lui posant une autre question pour essayer de le faire aller droit au but.

Lorsque Bella pu enfin retourner à son bureau et ouvrir à nouveau sa messagerie, il était 17h. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son Schweppes agrumes et elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Son ventre avait cessé de gargouiller mais elle se sentait un peu faible. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait reçu 72 mails dans la journée, elle décida d'aller s'acheter un kit kat pour se donner du courage. Il fallait aussi qu'elle traite le courrier que lui avait transmis son assistante plus tôt et qu'elle lise les 3 rapports que ses ingénieurs lui avaient déposés sur son bureau pendant son absence. Mais avant il fallait qu'elle boucle son dossier sur la cathédrale de Nevers. C'était un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et elle y travaillait depuis le début de la semaine et s'était endormie sur le dossier la veille au soir dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à le terminer. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, lança aux trois pèlerins qui étaient encore au bureau un vendredi soir à 17h30 qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pendant une heure et se mit au travail après avoir vissé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et renvoyé son téléphone fixe sur son portable. Elle mit Gossip à fond et s'enferma dans son monde pour compléter le mémoire technique et le chiffrage de son dossier. C'était ce pour quoi elle était douée, c'était ce qu'elle aimait, elle regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps à consacrer à ces affaires très techniques et de devoir les transmettre à son équipe tout en les suivant de loin.

Elle mit le point final à son dossier vers 18h50, courut à l'imprimante pour récupérer le mémoire, pesta contre la machine à relier qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser. Habituellement, c'était son assistante qui se chargeait de mettre en forme les dossiers papiers mais il était presque 19h et elle était partie depuis longtemps. Lorsque le précieux document fut parti, elle se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers le bureau de Tanya.

- T'as fini ?

- Oui. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore lu mes mails, ni trié le courrier, ni lu les 3 rapports qui sont sur mon bureau mais disons que j'ai fini le plus urgent.

- Ah… Bon, je ne voudrais pas jouer les filles de l'air, mais pour une fois tu pourrais peut-être remettre ça à lundi non ?

Bella s'apprêtait à accepter cette proposition plus que tentante lorsque Carlisle fit irruption dans le bureau, son téléphone à l'oreille et plusieurs dossiers sous le bras. Il parlait avec animation au téléphone et fit signe à Bella d'attraper les dossiers. Celle-ci jeta un regard en coin à Tanya et attendit que leur chef termine sa conversation téléphonique pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, Carlisle se tourna vers Bella pour déclarer :

- Le dossier vert concerne Abidjan, il est terminé, il faudrait juste vérifier que tout est bon administrativement parlant. Le deuxième concerne le Maroc. Je ne sais pas à qui le donner. Il s'agit d'un sujet compliqué, je pense donc que vous devriez le traiter, Bella.

- Je ne peux pas… Tous les ingés du service Pierre sont bookés jusqu'à la fin du mois, et avec le départ en congés de maternité de Françoise, je ne peux pas surbooker les autres qui récupèrent déjà ses dossiers et…

- Et la stagiaire ?

- Il me semble que je ne peux pas refiler un sujet compliqué à une stagiaire à moins d'être sans arrêt sur son dos ? C'est pour quand ?

- Mardi prochain. On est large, ça nous laisse 4 jours.

- Euh… Vous comptez samedi et dimanche là ?

- Oui, vous aurez bien un petit créneau ce week-end pour boucler ça ?

- Euh… Ce n'était pas prévu. De toute façon personne n'a assez d'expérience dans le service béton, et avec la démission de Vincent, je suis débordée. Je ne suis pas là lundi, je suis en déplacement en Belgique et mardi matin je dois aller à la réunion de lancement de chantier à Chatenay Malabry. Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire pour traiter ce dossier.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un sujet qui devrait vous intéresser, c'est très technique. Il s'agit de mesurer le vide entre le sol et une cuve en métal d'une centaine de mètre de diamètre par méthode non destructive. A priori les ultrasons devraient pouvoir donner quelque chose, mais la méthode échographique devrait être plus performante. Enfin, je vous laisse juger. Par ailleurs, j'ai eu M. Tchang de l'université Paris 7 à propos du radar, il faudrait que vous le rappeliez le plus vite possible, c'est au sujet de votre chantier à Toulouse.

Bella n'écoutait plus. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir. La tâche que sa direction lui avait confiée était gargantuesque, et elle avait suffisamment de recul et connaissait suffisamment bien son métier pour savoir que c'était une tâche impossible à réaliser pour une seule personne, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Cela faisait déjà 4 mois qu'elle avait repris la charge du service béton, en plus de son service pierre avec pour objectif de le remettre sur pied après qu'il eut été largement ébranlé par plusieurs départs. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle travaillait sans relâche, ramenant du travail le soir, le week-end, ne prenant plus le temps de manger le midi, téléphonant en conduisant pour gagner du temps, enchaînant les réunions, les réunions de chantier, et elle n'en voyait toujours pas le bout.

Elle n'avait de toute façon plus d'argument pour refuser et le sujet l'intéressait… Elle finit donc par acquiescer du bout des lèvres :

- Je vais faire ce que je peux pour le Maroc, mais je ne promets rien. Vous n'avez pas un ingé qui pourrait m'aider ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

Tanya profita de la présence de Carlisle, dont l'emploi du temps était généralement encore plus chargé que celui de Bella pour lui poser la question que tous les chef de service d'Ile de France se posaient depuis l'annonce du remaniement au comité de direction :

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il en est du remaniement annoncé ? Est-ce que notre division va être impactée ?

Carlisle se racla la gorge. C'était un sujet qu'il devait d'abord aborder avec Bella, qui allait probablement être touchée de plein fouet par les changements.

- Je ne sais pas trop, le projet ne nous a pas encore été présenté. Par contre, à ce sujet, je voudrais organiser une réunion avec l'ensemble des chefs de service de la division. Tanya, vous pouvez vous charger de caler une date la semaine prochaine où tout le monde sera là ?

Tanya soupira en pensant qu'elle n'était pas son assistante, mais savait d'expérience que si elle attendait que Carlisle s'en charge lui-même, la réunion aurait lieu l'année prochaine…

- Par ailleurs, Bella, il faut qu'on se voie pour faire le point sur le recrutement en cours et sur les dossiers brulants. Nous pourrons reparler du projet instrumentation. D'ailleurs, où en êtes-vous de la cathédrale de Nevers, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Bella ne put retenir un petit rire. Son chef était vraiment très sympa et cela partait d'une bonne intention de lui proposer de l'aide, mais c'était un peu tard…

- Il est parti par coursier il y a un quart d'heure, mais c'est gentil de proposer.

Carlisle prit un air contrit avant de se tourner vers Tanya pour aborder les sujets épineux sur lesquels elle avait besoin de son avis. Bella fit un signe à Tanya pour qu'elle l'appelle quand elle aurait fini et remonta à son bureau après avoir salué Carlisle. C'était toujours la même histoire, les seuls moments où il était possible de discuter avec lui étaient en fin de soirée ou très tôt le matin. C'était toujours la galère pour le voir quand il y avait des urgences.

Tanya l'appela 45 minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait connaissance de ses mails. Elle éteignit son PC, rassembla ses affaires pour travailler samedi et dimanche, et rejoignit Tanya qui l'attendait sur le parking.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de prendre le Maroc ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as eu l'impression que j'ai eu vraiment le choix ?

- Non c'est vrai, mais tu aurais pu dire tout simplement que tu n'étais pas là ce week-end et puis c'est tout.

- Peut-être, mais je n'y arrive pas… Il me connaît bien et il me prend par les sentiments. Il sait que ça m'intéresse ce genre de sujets et que je vais finir par accepter. Je fais tellement de trucs qui me font chier que ça m'énerve de devoir toujours sacrifier les trucs intéressants.

- Ce que je vois personnellement, c'est que c'est plutôt ta vie perso que tu es en train de sacrifier.

- Je sais bien…

- On va boire un verre au Paris ?

- Si tu veux, mais tu m'accompagnes à la gare après pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

- Pas de soucis.

Elles étaient installées sur la terrasse du Paris et sirotaient leur deuxième bière. Bella commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait légèrement, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé de la journée.

- Et alors, tu en es où avec Alec ?

- Mmmh, avec Alec, ben, tu sais, toujours au même point…

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas rappelé ?

- Ben non… mais je ne l'ai pas rappelé non plus… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, le courage, je ne sais pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus ? Vous ne pouvez pas rompre sans vous parler si ?

- Oh, il m'a dit qu'il pensait encore à son ex…

- Ah. Merde.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Rosalie

Bella prit une voix aigue pour déclamer moqueusement : « S'il te dit qu'il pense encore à son ex, ça veut dire qu'il te largue »…

- Oh, pas sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le rappelles pour savoir ce qu'il en est exactement.

- Je ne sais pas… ça me fait peur de savoir ce qu'il en est exactement… J'ai bien peur que Rosalie ait raison et je crois que je préfère rester dans le dénie et me dire que j'ai encore un copain. Comme ça ma vie n'est pas trop merdique, et il me reste encore une étincelle d'espoir.

- Tu es bien déprimée ce soir, je te commande un mojito, ça ira mieux !

Lorsque Bella franchit la porte de son appartement, il était 22h30 et elle avait déjà atteint un degré d'alcoolémie non négligeable. Elle avait du mal à marcher droit et devait se concentrer pour faire des phrases grammaticalement correctes. Elle déposa son sac et son ordinateur près du bar américain et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté d'Angela. Celle-ci était en train de boire une bière en feuilletant un magazine de mode.

- Dure journée ?

- Pire que ça.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ton assiette.

- Je suis bourrée.

- Déjà ? Tu es allée boire un verre avec Tanya non ?

- Oui. Où est Rosalie ? Elle n'est pas rentrée du travail ?

- Elle m'a appelé il y a un quart d'heure, elle rentre d'Evian, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Tu te souviens qu'on a rendez-vous avec Ben, Edward et Emmett tout à l'heure ?

- Euh… non je ne me souviens pas.

Bella soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller se trémousser dans une boîte de nuit avec les garçons. Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et ils lui manquaient, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le soir. Cependant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse à esquiver, surtout si Rosalie était motivée également. Et Rosalie était motivée. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de l'appartement qu'elle cria :

- Allez les filles, on se prépare et on va bouger son corps sur le dance floor.

Pendant qu'Angela et Rosalie se trémoussaient sur le dernier tube de Britney Spears qui résonnait à fond dans l'appartement, Bella se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une bière. Quitte à être bourrée, autant y aller à fond pour faire passer la soirée plus vite. Rosalie la serra dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et lui dit :

- Allez ma grande, tu vas nous enlever ton tailleur de femme d'affaire perverse et tu vas nous mettre un beau décolleté pour aller chasser ce soir.

- Mais… Rosalie ! Je ne suis pas célibataire je te rappelle.

- Oué d'accord, je te rappelle qu'Alec « pense encore à son ex ». Tu pourras lui dire ça quand tu te seras envoyé un beau gosse. Oui, Alec, moi aussi je pense encore à mon ex, et mon ex, c'est toi. Allez on se bouge. Tchop tchop.

Bella se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers sa chambre pour se changer. Elle en ressortit portant une paire de jeans, un tee shirt rouge col en V et une veste noir. Elle chaussa ses converses rouges et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer. Elle finit sa bière en attendant que ses deux collocs se préparent, ce qui pouvait prendre un peu de temps. Lorsque Rosalie sortit de sa chambre, elle portait une robe grise très décolletée et très courte avec une paire de talon assortis. Angela quant à elle portait un jean et un débardeur noir avec une paire de bottines. Rosalie dévisagea Bella et lui dit :

- Ma grande, ce n'est pas habillée comme ça que tu vas ramener quelqu'un dans ton lit ce soir… Allez, va mettre tes chaussures à talon.

- Nooooon, j'en ai porté toute la journée et j'ai mal aux pieds. En plus, je suis bourrée, je pourrais tomber et me faire mal. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Mais non, bon allez bouge, on a déjà une heure de retard.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois et se dirigèrent vers le bas de la rue. Heureusement, le bar dans lequel elles avaient rendez-vous avec les garçons était tout près de chez elles. Elles étaient des habituées, les serveurs les connaissaient et l'ambiance était agréable. Bella aimait bien y passer ses soirées, d'autant plus qu'il y avait souvent des concerts au sous-sol. Les 3 garçons étaient déjà installés à leur table habituelle et sirotaient leur bière en riant bruyamment.

Bella en était à son deuxième mojito et elle ne savait plus très bien comment elle s'appelait. Elle dévisagea un par un ses amis qui étaient lancés dans une grande discussion au sujet du dernier concert de M. Elle détestait M, et bien qu'étant allée au concert pour accompagner Rosalie qui ne voulait pas y aller toute seule, elle ne souhaitait pas prendre part à la discussion. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Rosalie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées en école d'ingénieur, il y avait de ça maintenant… 7 ans… et si la première année elles ne s'étaient guère parlées, probablement parce que rien ne semblait les rapprocher, elles avaient finies par apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier au point de décider de se mettre en colloc à leur retour sur Paris après leur troisième année qu'elles avaient toutes les deux passé à l'étranger, l'une en Suède, l'autre en République Tchèque. Rosalie était grande, blonde et avait un corps de rêve. Elle le savait, et elle en jouait. Elle était cependant célibataire depuis sa rupture avec Emmett avec qui elle était restée 2 ans mais qui avait fini par lui dire qu'il ne la supportait plus. Well done boy… C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elles n'avaient pas côtoyé Emmett, Edward et Ben depuis un certain temps. Mais depuis peu, la tension était retombée entre Emmett et Rosalie, et ils avaient recommencé à se voir régulièrement, à l'initiative d'Angela qui était inséparable de Ben et qui avait souffert des tensions entre les deux groupes. Bella se demandait d'ailleurs quand Ben se déciderait à faire le premier pas avec Angela… Aussi loin que Bella s'en souvenait, Ben en avait toujours pincé pour Angela. Cependant, celle-ci avait une relation compliquée avec son ex-copain, qui vivait dans le sud de la France et semblait complètement obnubilée par celui-ci et était complètement aveugle aux avances – certes discrètes de Ben. Bella les avait rencontrés lorsqu'elle avait décidé de poursuivre ses études après son diplôme d'ingénieur et avait intégré un master recherche sur les dégradations des matériaux. Ils se connaissaient déjà depuis 1 an puisqu'ils avaient fait leur premier année de master ensemble et Bella avait tout de suite accroché avec ces deux énergumènes. Ben était tête en l'air, un peu à côté de ses pompes et Angela était un peu bipolaire, de temps en temps survoltée, de temps en temps complètement déprimée. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire.

Bella termina son deuxième verre et jeta un coup d'œil à Edward en songeant que la vie était vraiment compliquée. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Edward, malgré leur passé un peu gênant, du moins du point de vue de Bella. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Emmett qui revenait avec de nouveaux verres. Bella attrapa le sien et se leva pour aller écouter le groupe qui jouait au sous-sol. Angela et Ben la suivirent et ils descendirent en tenant la rampe, aucun d'eux n'étant très stable sur ses pieds. C'était souvent le même groupe qui jouait, et Bella aimait bien leur style. Ils s'attablèrent dans le fond de la salle qui était plutôt sombre et Ben demanda à Bella comment allait son travail :

- Alors comment ça se passe à ton boulot ?

- Pfff… C'est le bordel, je suis débordée.

- Ah ouai ? Et tes prochaines vacances, c'est quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, mon chef ne veut pas signer mes congés d'août. J'espère qu'il va bientôt changer d'avis.

- C'est sûr… C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de ponts cette année en mai… Enfin bon…

- Et toi, comment ça se passe ?

- A vrai dire, je commence à m'ennuyer un peu… Je me demande si je ne vais pas changer bientôt. Et toi Angela ? Comment ça se passe ?

Bella se perdit dans ses pensées pendant qu'Angela discutait avec Ben. Sa vie se barrait en sucette. Rien n'allait plus au travail. Son projet majeur avait été refusé par le comité de direction, elle était débordée avec deux services à gérer, son chef ne voulait pas lui signer ses vacances, elle était épuisée, son copain l'avait plus ou moins larguée, elle n'en était même pas sûre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour se reprendre. Alors qu'elle broyait du noir en analysant sa situation peu glorieuse, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward débarquèrent et l'entrainèrent sur la piste de danse. Elle finit son verre cul-sec et les suivit. Edward l'entraina dans un rock endiablé, en tout cas, c'est le sentiment qu'elle en avait tant tout tournait autour d'elle. Le groupe cessa de jouer et un DJ prit le relai. Grandes adeptes des clips du dimanche matin, Bella et ses collocs connaissaient tous les tubes du moment. Après avoir dansé collé-serré avec Rosalie sur le dernier tube de Jenyfer Lopez, Bella remonta dans la salle principale pour aller aux toilettes. Avant de redescendre danser, elle décida de prendre un dernier verre « pour la route », après tout, au point où elle en était, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et commanda une vodka redbull pour la réveiller un peu. Elle faillit s'endormir sur le comptoir pendant que le barman lui faisait son cocktail et la descente fut plus que difficile. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du groupe que formaient ses amis sur la piste de danse, elle heurta par inadvertance un grand blond qui se démenait sur la piste et renversa le contenu de son verre sur sa voisine, une petite brune qui lui semblait familière. Absolument désolée de sa maladresse, mais coutumière de ce genre d'incidents, Bella se confondit en excuses :

- Oh je suis désolée, vraiment, je n'ai pas fait attention, ton haut, il est tout tâché, tu veux que je t'aide à le nettoyer, attends je t'accompagne aux toilettes…

Son discours n'était probablement pas des plus cohérents mais ses excuses étaient sincères. En tout cas, la victime de sa maladresse se mit à rire et l'attrapa par la main pour l'entrainer vers les toilettes. Une fois arrivée à destination, Bella recommença à s'excuser :

- Je suis désolée, ça m'arrive tout le temps, je suis vraiment maladroite.

Pendant que son interlocutrice la rassurait en souriant, Bella prit le temps de la détailler plus attentivement. Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, avait des cheveux mi-longs qui partaient dans tous les sens, semblait avoir une personnalité enjouée et portait un jean noir, des doc Marteens également noir avec des lacets de couleur différente et un haut blanc – enfin blanc tâché de rose à présent – déchiré au niveau des épaules. Elle portait également un bracelet en cuir qui renforçait son look un peu « rock ». Elle était très belle, et son côté rebelle la rendait séduisante et « dangereuse », ce qui plut beaucoup à Bella. Elle se trouvait personnellement banale et aurait aimé pouvoir s'affirmer dans un style plus tranché. Cependant, elle se devait d'être habillée correctement au travail et elle ne pouvait laisser libre à court à son imagination pour ce qui était de la tenue vestimentaire. Elle imagina la tête de Carlisle si elle arrivait à un rendez-vous client avec un piercing au sourcil, une veste en cuir et un jean troué… Hilarant… Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la jeune femme, qui lui semblait d'ailleurs vaguement familière qui s'adressa à elle :

- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un peu l'air, personnellement il faut que je sorte d'ici !

- Ok, ça ne me ferait pas de mal de toute façon, j'ai beaucoup trop bu. Je vais juste prévenir mes amis.

- Ça marche, je t'attends devant le bar.

Lorsque Bella sortit, la jeune femme avait allumé une cigarette et lui tendit son paquet. Bella prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Elles fumèrent en silence, puis dans un consensus silencieux, elles s'éloignèrent du bar, sans but précis. Bella la dévisageait le plus discrètement possible du coin de l'œil, se demandant où elles avaient déjà pu se rencontrer. Après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois, elle décida qu'il était probablement plus prudent de le lui demander :

- Dis-moi, on ne s'est pas déjà vues quelque part ? J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît ?

Son interlocutrice lui sourit et répondit :

- On ne s'est jamais parlé mais on s'est déjà vues : je joue de la batterie avec les Peppermint, et tu es une habituée du bar.

Bella mis plusieurs secondes à faire le lien, son cerveau étant quelque peu ralenti par les effets de l'alcool :

- Oh. J'adore votre groupe. Je m'appelle Bella by the way.

- Je te remercie. Moi c'est Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça m'a motivée à vous écrire rapidement le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi drôle que j'ai tenté de le faire et que la tournure de l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 2**

- Tu as quoi ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler à Rosalie. Pourtant, Rosalie la connaissait mieux que personne, et elle était la mieux placée pour … pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour lui dire qu'elle avait merdé, sérieusement merdé ? Probablement… Décidément, ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans son crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait…

- Ok, admettons, alors définis « passer la nuit avec » ?

- J'ai couché avec elle, voilà, t'es contente, je l'ai dit !

Le niveau sonore de la discussion avait largement augmenté et le bruit fit sortir Angela de sa chambre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir sérieusement la tête dans le cul mais avait tout de même capté la teneur – croustillante – de la conversation et mit son grain de sel :

- T'as couché avec qui, Bella ?

Bella, qui pensait avoir touché le fond, se prit la tête entre les deux mains et marmonna :

- Avec la batteuse des Peppermint…

- La petite brune là ? Ah oué, c'est clair qu'elle est sexy !

Angela s'arrêta net, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, regarda Bella, puis Rosalie puis à nouveau Bella, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisant, puis se mit à parler à toute vitesse :

- Noooooon, tu déconnes, attends couché, couché ? Comme sexuellement parlant ? Avec la batteuse des Peppermint ?

Bella fixa ses chaussures, rougissant furieusement puis murmura :

- Oui…

Angela se mit à rire et Rosalie la foudroya du regard avant de lui demander :

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Elle était tellement morte de rire qu'elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir répondre :

- Ben je sais pas… C'est drôle non ? Enfin… je trouve… Mais allez Bella, raconte, c'était comment, comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux tout savoir !

Bella était accablée :

- Je ne sais pas… J'étais bourrée, elle était là, j'étais bien, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai embrassée et…

Elle fut interrompue dans son explication par Rosalie qui s'écria :

- Attends ! Tu l'as embrassée ? C'est même pas elle qui t'a sautée dessus ? C'est toi qui l'as draguée ?

Bella rougit violemment et se défendit comme elle pouvait :

- Je ne l'ai pas draguée…

Epuisée, elle se mit à rire – décidant qu'il valait mieux rire que pleurer de la situation – et lâcha :

- Je l'ai plutôt … agressée sexuellement dans le cas présent !

Ce qui laissa Rosalie complètement déboussolée :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Et Alec ?

- Alec ? C'est une blague ? Tu me sors la carte Alec alors que ça fait une semaine que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire qu'il m'a larguée et qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose ? Ben voilà, t'as gagné, je suis passée à autre chose !

- Et tu trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas, écoute, c'est déjà suffisamment perturbant comme ça, ne me fais pas culpabiliser encore plus s'il te plait…

Rosalie baissa les yeux, s'en voulant de prendre la tête à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle avait au contraire besoin qu'elle la soutienne. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, elle s'approcha de Bella, la serra dans ses bras pour s'excuser et demanda avec un sourire en coin :

- Mais dis-nous, est-ce que c'était bien au moins ?

Bella lui donna une bourrade et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine et se servir un verre d'eau. Elle rougit et ne put retenir un léger sourire. Angela et Rosalie la scrutaient avidement en attendant qu'elle réponde. En voyant son petit sourire, elles échangèrent un regard en coin et attendirent patiemment que Bella développe un peu plus.

- Tu vas nous laisser languir comme ça toute la journée ?

- C'est bien mon intention.

Angela se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers Bella :

- Allez, mais raconte quoi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ? D'habitude tu nous dis tout ! On sait même qu'avec Alec, quand il…

- Ouooooh, on se calme, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Alec maintenant.

- Ok, ok, d'accord, mais dis nous alors !

Bella sourit, se dirigea vers sa chambre et avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, balança, laissant ses deux collocs abasourdies dans le salon :

- BSE !

Ce fut Angela qui rompit le silence la première, regardant Rosalie interrogativement :

- Ça veut dire quoi BSE ?

Ce à quoi Rosalie éclata de rire et répondit avant d'aller elle-même s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Angela seule dans le salon :

- Suis un peu Angela, ça veut dire Best Sex Ever.

Bella s'appuya contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer et soupira. Il était 13h, elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de dormir. L'appel d'offre pour le Maroc devrait attendre, elle n'était absolument pas en état de s'y mettre. Non contente d'avoir une gueule de bois carabinée, sa tête était complètement en chantier. Elle avait fait de la merde, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, ce qu'elle devait faire, bref, c'était encore un peu plus le bordel dans sa vie. Elle attrapa un caleçon, un débardeur et une serviette de toilette et s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre pour aller prendre sa douche en espérant que le salon était vide.

Le salon n'était pas vide et Angela était affalée sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle passa avec sa serviette, Angela ne put retenir un petit rire et Bella lui lança un regard faussement courroucé pour la faire taire. C'était bon de savoir que ses histoires faisaient rire au moins une personne…

Une fois sous la douche, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle était sortie du bar avec Alice, elles avaient fumé une cloppe et Bella avait raccompagné la batteuse à son appartement. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi elles avaient parlé pendant le trajet mais se souvenait simplement s'être sentie… en paix. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis une éternité. Récemment elle était continuellement inquiète, pressée, ailleurs, contrariée, ou de mauvaise humeur. Son travail y était pour beaucoup mais Alec n'était pas innocent non plus. Alec. En y repensant, si Rosalie avait raison, elle n'avait pas vraiment trompé Alec, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis une semaine. Cependant, si Alec avait seulement voulu dire… voulu dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire « je pense encore à mon ex » ? Je te quitte ? J'ai besoin de temps pour l'oublier vraiment ? Je veux me remettre avec elle ? Essaye de lui ressembler ça m'aidera ? Tu voudrais pas faire un plan à trois avec elle ? C'est vrai quoi bordel, ça pouvait vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi cette réplique à la noix !

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de coucher avec un inconnu… Alors avec une inconnue… Putain… C'était son premier coup d'un soir, et il fallait qu'en plus de ça ce soit avec une fille ? Mais bordel, … qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Elle ne trouvait même plus les mots pour exprimer sa frustration. Elle sortit de la douche, en colère contre elle-même. Elle s'était fourrée toute seule dans cette situation, puisqu'effectivement c'était elle qui avait embrassée Alice et pas le contraire. Cependant, la dite Alice n'avait franchement pas été contre si l'on considérait la suite des évènements.

Avant d'aller dormir, elle avait besoin de l'avis de Rosalie sur un point. Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre de la blonde et trouva celle-ci affalée sur son lit en train de regarder un épisode d'How I Met. Celle-ci leva rapidement la tête et tapota le lit à côté d'elle avant d'aller arrêter sa série.

Bella s'écroula sur le lit et lâcha tout de go :

- Dis-moi, Rosalie, toi qui es familière des coups d'un soir, comment tu fais le lendemain matin ? Je veux dire… pour t'en aller ?

Rosalie la regarda, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore comme connerie ? Et avant que tu ne me répondes c'est quoi cette réputation que tu me fais là ?

Bella la gratifia d'un large sourire innocent et répondit :

- Non, non, je n'ai pas fait de connerie mais je voulais savoir comment, toi, tu faisais ?

- Ben ça dépend si j'ai envie de revoir le mec ou pas. Si j'ai pas envie, je m'en vais avant qu'il ne se réveille, et s'il est déjà réveillé, ben je lui fais comprendre que c'était sympa mais qu'on en restera là. Si j'ai envie de le revoir, soit je lui laisse mon numéro et un mot en racontant n'importe quoi du genre j'ai un truc urgent prévu je sais pas quoi ou j'attends qu'il se lève. Le mieux c'est quand même que ce soit toi qui ais son numéro si tu veux le revoir, comme ça tu l'appelles quand tu veux.

Bella la regarda bouche bée pendant toute sa tirade :

- Mais c'est que t'as vraiment l'habitude en fait…

- Eh, dis que je suis une salope tant que t'y es !

Et elle lui écrasa son oreiller sur la tête.

Bella dormit tout l'après-midi du sommeil du bien heureux. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sur les coups de 18h, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Déjà, elle avait dormi. Ensuite, elle avait un peu décuvé. Enfin, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, elle avait couché avec une fille, et alors ? Elle avait pris du bon temps, elle s'était éclaté et voilà tout ! Tout le monde lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se détende, eh ben voilà… Certes, coucher avec la première fille venue n'était peut-être pas une façon très « traditionnelle » de se détendre, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Un seul petit détail la taraudait, ou plutôt deux en fait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Rosalie, c'est qu'elle était partie alors qu'Alice dormait encore, mais qu'elle avait laissé son numéro de téléphone. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas… Elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était pour se déculpabiliser de partir en catimini. En même temps, et c'est ce qu'elle avait effectivement dit à Rosalie et Angela… BSE… Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas envie de revoir Alice alors qu'elle avait passé une nuit de folie ? Cette question la troublait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tenter d'y répondre dans l'immédiat et la refoula avec le reste – son travail et Alec.

Elle s'habilla et se rendit dans le salon où Angela s'était endormie devant la télé et Rosalie buvait un thé.

- T'en veux un ?

- Non merci, je vais plutôt prendre un café.

- A ce compte, tu devrais carrément prendre de la redbull, je te rappelle que les mecs viennent manger chez nous ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on les a invités hier soir à manger une raclette.

- Une raclette ? Mais t'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?

- Et alors ?

- Certes.

Bella soupira. Elles menaient vraiment une vie de patachons (patachones ?). Elles trimaient comme des forcenées la semaine et se mettait des caisses le week end – pour oublier leur semaine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas levée avant 13h un samedi ou un dimanche, et surtout sans avoir mal à la tête.

- Tu es consciente que notre vie se résume à travailler la semaine et boire comme des trous le week end ?

- Tu as oublié, coucher avec de belles inconnues…

Bella lui fit un doigt et partit se préparer un café. Corsé.

Emmett, Edward et Ben et leurs nombreuses bouteilles de vin blanc arrivèrent vers 21h. Bella s'était fait un plaisir de réveiller Angela pour qu'elle se prépare et avait commaté devant How I Met en les attendant. Elle n'avait cessé de repousser à plus tard l'inévitable coup de téléphone qu'elle devrait passer à Alec. Mieux valait laisser couler un peu d'eau sous les ponts.

Alors qu'ils en étaient à l'apéritif et que Bella et Angela imitaient bruyamment Florence Foresti en tentant de choisir quel soft elles allaient bien pouvoir mettre dans leur vodka (comment ça on a plus de jus de goyave ?), Edward déclara tout de go :

- Jessica et moi, on va se marier.

Si elle n'avait pas été déjà assise par terre, Bella serait tombée de sa chaise, de son fauteuil, ou même du canapé. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Rosalie et après un moment de silence gêné, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Bella le félicita du bout des lèvres et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose – n'importe quoi – dans le frigo. Elle revint avec du citron, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux et Rosalie se mit à rire comme une dinde en la voyant.

- Oh, eh ça va, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Pardon, excuse-moi…

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de son citron, elle en versa dans le verre d'Emmett pendant que celui-ci était occupé à expliquer comment il avait appris sur Wikipédia les symptômes de la fièvre jaune. Emmett était peut-être super sympa, super beau, mais il était souvent super bizarre.

Bella but son verre un peu vite et écouta d'une oreille distraite Edward raconter sa demande :

- Eh bien, en fait, le matin en me levant, je n'avais pas décidé que j'allais la demander en mariage, mais dans la journée, on s'est baladé, et on était sur les falaises et je me suis dit « c'est la femme de ma vie » alors je l'ai demandée en mariage.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était ridicule et complètement nian nian et Emmett explosa de rire avant de glousser :

- Oué, d'accord, tu lui as dit épouse-moi ou je te pousse dans le vide, en fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté !

Evidemment, cela les fit tous rire, même Edward.

Les bouteilles de vin blanc défilaient et la conversation devenait de plus en plus incohérente, ou de plus en plus fluide suivant le point de vue. Bella n'était pas la seule à s'interroger sur leur étrange rythme de vie car Ben déclara :

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on boit trop ? On devrait peut-être tenter les AA ?

Personne ne répondit à sa remarque, probablement trop sérieuse, et Emmett préféra envoyer « Edward et Jessica » au 283030 pour savoir si leur mariage allait tenir. Tout le monde resta scotché à la télé jusqu'à voir défiler en bas de l'écran :

« Edward, Jessica va te tromper après 2 ans de mariage »

Ce qui engendra sifflets et éclats de rire. Age mental de l'assemblée : 13 ans.

Bella se dirigea vers le balcon pour aller fumer une cloppe et Edward la suivit. Elle tenta un regard suppliant « au secours, ne me laisse pas toute seule avec lui » vers Rosalie mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à commenter le test sur la sexualité de Jeune et Jolie avec Emmett, son ex, doit-on le rappeler.

Bella soupira et alluma sa cigarette. Elle ne fumait que rarement, uniquement lorsqu'elle avait bu et aimait sentir sa tête tourner lorsqu'elle tirait à fond sur sa cigarette. Edward vint s'installer à ses côtés et engagea la conversation :

- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter sérieusement dernièrement.

- Bof, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Ah bon ? ça ne va pas avec Alec ?

Bella rigola et répondit sous le regard étonné d'Edward :

- En fait, je ne sais pas.

- Euh… Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Il semblerait qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Alors, là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques, parce que je ne te suis pas.

- Il m'a dit qu'il pensait encore à son ex.

- Ah.

- Oué, comme tu dis : Ah.

- Et… vous n'en avez pas reparlé ?

- Non. Il ne m'a pas rappelée, je ne l'ai pas rappelé, j'ai travaillé comme une dingue cette semaine et du coup, on ne s'est pas vus… et voilà…

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça ?

Bella soupira. Edward et Alec ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Edward reprochait à Alec de ne pas être assez bien pour Bella et Alec était jaloux d'Edward, et de la relation privilégiée qu'il avait avec Bella. Edward avait peut-être tort, mais Alec non.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est horrible, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser la question ? Enfin, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas à avoir à me poser la question et que cela répond à la question. J'ai dit question beaucoup de fois non ?

Edward rigola et regarda dans le vague pendant un moment. Bella méritait d'être heureuse. Il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir repoussé ses avances 5 ans plus tôt mais il ne ressentait pas cette étincelle de passion pour elle, comme il la ressentait pour Jessica. Pourtant, il l'aimait beaucoup et était prêt à faire tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Mais pas partager sa vie avec elle. Bella le coupa dans ses réflexions :

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente pour toi et Jessica. J'espère qu'elle pourra bientôt venir sur Paris. Parce que je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'interdis d'aller la rejoindre à Lyon.

- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, et j'ai bien compris le message. Je te remercie. Tu sais, c'est important pour moi ce que tu penses. J'aurais seulement voulu que tu trouves toi aussi LA personne pour toi.

Bella s'apprêta à répliquer quand Edward lui coupa la parole :

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais si, crois-moi, elle existe.

- Whatever. Moi je retourne boire.

Lorsque Bella refit son apparition, Emmett, Ben, Rosalie et Angela était en train de faire la liste des 5 choses qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent avant d'avoir 30 ans :

- Attends, attends, je prends un stylo et je note et on regardera si on a bien tout fait après nos 30 ans.

Bella sourit, c'était bien le genre de trucs à faire pour se déprimer ça.

- Oué, et puis en plus pour certain, ça va venir vite.

Emmett, 28 ans, lui lança un regard foudroyant.

- Profite bien de tes derniers mois de carte 12-25 Bella !

Sur quoi elle lui tira la langue.

- Alors, Emmett a dit : pêcher un requin… oué, bon, why not… Angela, aller en Amérique du Sud, Ben…, Ben c'était quoi déjà ?

- Conduire une Porsche 911 GT 3.

- Oui, t'es bien un mec toi, pas de doute. Et moi j'avais dit : faire l'amour dans une cabine d'essayage.

Sur quoi Ben répliqua :

- Oui, t'es bien Rosalie toi, pas de doute.

La concernée lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre :

- Et toi Bella ?

- Mmh… Démissionner.

- Démissionner ? C'est naze !

- Mais non c'est pas naze, c'est prendre sa vie en main et changer d'environnement, reconstruire quelque chose, se mettre en situation de refaire ses preuves. C'est… challenging. Je voudrais aussi voir les pyramides en vrai et prendre l'Orient Express.

- Oh trop bonne idée, moi je voudrais faire du saut en parachute.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Angela et elle rougit légèrement avant d'ajouter :

- Oui, bon, ok ça n'a rien à voir, mais je voudrais quand même faire du saut en parachute.

Alors que tous continuaient à lister les choses qu'ils devaient faire avant d'avoir 30 ans (faire l'amour avec des menottes, aller à une vente privée, faire de l'hélicoptère, tondre un mouton…) Rosalie tendit son Iphone à Bella et lui dit :

- C'est Alec.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce et Bella regarda Rosalie, paniquée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Je ne sais pas, rien, on a fait une soirée, tu t'es couchée tard, l'habituel… Allez, vas-y.

Alors que les garçons regardaient Rosalie intensément, Bella se dirigea vers sa chambre pour décrocher. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Emmett demanda :

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait hier soir, Bella, qu'elle ne doit pas dire à Alec ?

Rosalie tenta de prendre un air détaché et répondit :

- Rien, mais c'est au cas où il lui demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas appelé…

Emmett la regarda, dubitatif, voyant bien qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose et se promit qu'il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lorsque Bella refit son apparition dans le salon, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Ben… rien… il était… comme d'habitude. Je le vois demain, comme d'habitude… et… putain c'est la merde !

- Mais attends, tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Noooon…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué, j'ai pas osé… Il était… normal, je n'ai pas eu envie de compliquer les choses.

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux en se faisant la réflexion que la psychologie féminine lui échappait :

- Mais attends, je ne comprends pas, tu devrais être contente non ? Pourquoi tu dis « putain c'est la merde » ? En plus, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais c'est un peu vulgaire.

Emmett ne laissa pas le temps à Bella de répondre et enchaîna :

- Attends, mais il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? T'as fait de la merde Bella, allez avoue !

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Rosalie se leva pour aller ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de vin et Angela se racla la gorge en regardant en l'air.

Edward renchérit :

- Allez balance !

Ben lui donna une bourrade dans les côtes et s'esclaffa :

- Tu t'es pas laissée embrasser par la bonnasse qui t'a draguée quand même ?

Le sang de Bella ne fit qu'un tour :

- Tu peux pas être poli quand tu parles d'une fille ? Et elle m'a pas dragué, c'est...

Rosalie lui donna un coup de pied et lui coupa la parole :

- C'est clair, ça fait vraiment macho de dire « bonnasse ». Vous êtes vraiment des porcs, vous les mecs.

Cependant, sa tentative de diversion ne fonctionna pas et Emmett embraya :

- Attends, mais laisse Bella s'exprimer, elle allait dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Vas-y Bella.

Alors que Bella ne savait absolument plus où se mettre, Edward lança :

- Je veux bien me raser la tête si tu l'as embrassé ! Elle était trop canon !

Sur quoi, Angela éclata de rire et laissa échapper :

- Tu peux aller chercher un rasoir et dire au revoir à ta superbe chevelure dorée Edward !

Elle se mit la main sur la bouche comme pour arrêter les mots d'en sortir tous seuls lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une boulette et lança un regard désolé à Bella dont le visage reflétait un profond embarras. Rosalie éclata de rire pendant que les garçons interloqués dévisageaient Bella, leur expression variant entre incrédulité, excitation et envie.

Ben fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

- No way ! Raconte ! Raconte, c'était comment ? T'as son numéro, je veux l'embrasser moi aussi !

Ce qui lui valut un taquet de la part d'Angela. Bella tenta de minimiser l'affaire, sans grand succès :

- Non mais c'était pas grand-chose, on était bourrées, voilà bon, y a rien à raconter.

Rosalie tenta à nouveau de lui venir en aide en se tournant vers Edward :

- Bon, ben, il va falloir passer à l'acte maintenant.

- Non, mais attends, je déconnais… Je vais quand même pas me raser la tête…

Comme tout le monde le regardait l'air de dire… « Ben si… »… il se mit à rire :

- Non, déconnez pas… Vous savez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour avoir une telle coupe de cheveux ? Je suis sûr que L'Oréal s'intéresse à moi pour leur prochaine pub de shampooing !

Il fut décidé que tout le monde accompagnerait Edward chez le coiffeur le week end suivant pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et la conversation poursuivit son cours, non sans que plusieurs fois Emmett tente d'avoir des détails (non mais dis moi, je suis curieux, c'était bien ? ça change quoi par rapport à un mec ? C'était plus doux ? Plus tendre ?) ce qui lui valut un : « ta gueule Emmett » de la part de Rosalie. Net, précis, sans bavures.

Il était 3h du matin lorsque les garçons tirèrent leur révérence, et 3h45 lorsque Bella se mit au lit. Elle devait aller voir Alec vers 14h et cela l'angoissait un peu. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle ne devrait pas être angoissée à l'idée d'aller passer l'après-midi avec son copain. En même temps, elle l'avait trompé pas plus tard que la veille. Et en plus… qu'est-ce que c'était bon… Elle remettrait bien ça ce soir et regrettait de ne pas avoir le numéro d'Alice. Elle se mordit la lèvre aussitôt, choquée de sa propre réflexion. Quel bordel… Sans parler d'Edward qui allait se marier. Ça lui faisait tout drôle. Elle avait cru il y a quelques années qu'Edward était le bon : ils étaient inséparables, avaient le même intérêt pour la musique, les livres, pouvaient parler ensemble des sujets les plus sérieux et avaient le même sens de l'humour. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait… aller plus loin avec lui, il l'avait repoussée. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman, lui expliquant qu'il avait des vues sur Jessica et que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'allait pas plus loin que l'amitié. Une amitié profonde et solide, certes, mais seulement de l'amitié. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais heureusement, elle était partie en Erasmus peu de temps après. Edward était parti – avec Jessica – au Brésil pendant un an, et les choses s'étaient tassées. Elle avait fait son deuil et quand ils s'étaient revus à leur retour en France, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. C'était agréable. Mais maintenant, il allait se marier, et Bella se sentait… abandonnée, trahie, et… à la traîne. Edward avait trouvé sa voie, avait trouvé la personne avec laquelle il voulait faire sa vie, et elle… Elle… elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Sa vie sentimentale… était… mouvementée, c'était au moins un avantage, elle aurait pu être complètement vide… Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Enfin bon, tout ça, ça n'allait pas faire avancer le dossier du Maroc qu'elle devait commencer ce week-end. Ça lui ferait une excuse pour ne pas passer la nuit chez Alec. En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle se retourna dans ses couvertures et mit son oreiller sur sa tête, retenant un cri de frustration.

Quel bordel.

_**A/N : Je suis en train de réfléchir au chapitre suivant, et j'aurais voulu vos avis : Alice doit-elle appeler Bella ? Comment doit se passer leur deuxième rencontre ? Merci de me laisser vos avis !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je me suis inspirée de certaines idées qui m'ont été données, et merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires, ça m'a super motivée pour continuer ! Continuez comme ça ;) **

**On se retrouve à la fin ! **

**Chapitre 3**

- Bella ! Je suis content de te voir. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée cette semaine, mais j'étais de garde de nuit et j'étais un peu décalqué…

Bella sourit à Alec pour lui signifier qu'il était tout pardonné avant de s'excuser elle-même :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait rien. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot aussi…

Alec la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'entraîner vers l'escalier menant à son studio. Bella ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Alec était égal à lui-même et elle sentit sa culpabilité monter d'un cran.

Alec lui servit un café et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur les tabourets hauts du bar.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que cette entrée en matière était des plus nazes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

- A vrai dire, j'ai eu une drôle de semaine. J'ai beaucoup travaillé, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Et puis vendredi et hier, je suis sorties avec les filles, Emmett et toute la clique. J'ai encore un peu mal au crâne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bella se tortilla sur son tabouret. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question pour en avoir le cœur net, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta semaine ? Des opérations intéressantes ?

- Mmmh, fatigante… Les gardes de nuit, ce n'est vraiment pas facile… Surtout quand elles sont mouvementées.

Alec poursuivit en lui décrivant certains des cas auxquels ils avaient été confrontés et Bella ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce qu'il lui racontait aux épisodes de Grey's Anatomy qu'Angela regardait régulièrement dans le salon. Bella n'était pas fan, Mac Dreamy ne la faisant absolument pas rêver, et Mac Steamy ne la faisant absolument pas… bref, elle n'aimait pas trop cette série, mais elle se demandait toujours si cela se passait vraiment comme ça dans les vrais hôpitaux. Pas pour les relations entre internes et médecins bien sûr, mais pour les malades…

Alors qu'Alec s'était endormi, Bella s'enroula dans le drap, se leva sans bruit, alla fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette et sortit sur le minuscule balcon avant d'en allumer une. Elle tira une longue bouffée et exhala bruyamment. Le week-end passé, Alec n'avait pas pu/voulu ? Lui faire l'amour, parce qu'il, avait-il dit, « pensait encore à son ex ». Et ce week-end, ils avaient fait l'amour comme si de rien n'était. Comme si entre temps, Bella n'avait pas eu la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie avec… une parfaite inconnue, ou presque. Bella se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Alec, même si cela lui répugnait. Habituellement, leur relation n'était pas compliquée : ils parlaient peu, faisaient l'amour régulièrement - trop souvent au goût de Bella et probablement trop peu au goût d'Alec -, et ne se prenaient pas la tête. Bella aimait la compagnie d'Alec, aimait ses attentions, aimait qu'il ne lui pose pas trop de question. Aborder ouvertement le sujet serait faire volontairement une croix sur cette simplicité. Bella ne savait pas si elle était prête à y renoncer. Après tout, si tout était redevenu comme avant, pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Bella ouvrit le dossier du Maroc et tenta de se plonger dans la lecture du Cahier des Charges. Elle était obligée de relire trois fois les mêmes paragraphes pour bien en intégrer le sens. Ses pensées glissaient sans arrêt vers Alice. Elle aurait voulu lui parler. Discuter avec elle de ce qu'avait signifié cette nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Avait-elle seulement signifié quelque chose pour Alice ? Elle était peut-être simplement une fille de plus qu'elle mettait dans son lit. En même temps, c'était elle-même qui avait initié le mouvement, et non Alice. Et si elle-même ne savait pas la signification qu'elle devait donner à cette nuit, peut-être qu'Alice ne savait pas non plus ? Elle referma le dossier dans un claquement, énervée contre elle-même. Elle avait fait de la merde ce week-end et n'avait réglé aucun de ses problèmes. Elle avait été trop lâche pour discuter sérieusement avec Alec, préférant laisser les choses suivre leur cours. En l'état actuel, elle l'avait tout simplement trompé, alors qu'il n'avait peut-être rien fait pour le mériter. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle n'avait jamais été trop portée sur le sexe, et elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête.

Renonçant définitivement à continuer sa lecture, qu'elle pourrait très bien finir dans le train pour Bruxelles le lendemain, elle sortit de sa chambre et, constatant que le salon était vide, elle appela les filles :

- Rosalie, Angela, GIRL TIME !

Angela sortit en trombe de sa chambre, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et s'exclama :

- Génial ! Je me demandais quand on aurait les détails !

Comme Rosalie ne répondait pas, Bella alla la chercher dans sa chambre. Celle-ci dormait, et Bella la réveilla sans aucuns scrupules :

- Je suis désolée ma belle, mais c'est une situation de crise, j'ai besoin de toi.

Rosalie jura, tempêta, mais finit par s'enrouler dans sa couette et se lever. Elle était toute décoiffée et Angela se mit à rire en la voyant débarquer :

- T'es nue sous ta couette au moins ?

Rosalie lui jeta un regard noir :

- Fais-moi plutôt un thé pour que je me réveille ! D'ailleurs les filles, je déclare solennellement que j'arrête de boire.

Bella et Angela se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Rosalie, tu as déjà arrêté de boire la semaine dernière. Laisse tomber, tu es un cas désespéré.

Rosalie se renfrogna et lança :

- Bon, alors, pourquoi tu convoques un girl time, Bella ?

Bella rougit puis se décida à expliquer :

- Ben… J'ai vu Alec cet après-midi et… et en fait… rien.

Angela servit le thé et demanda :

- Comment ça rien ?

- Ben disons qu'il s'est comporté comme si de rien n'était… et que… je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end dernier et que donc… voilà…

Rosalie la coupa et lui demanda :

- Mais attends, vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Euh oui.

- Mais t'es sûre ?

- Ben… oui… ou alors, cet après-midi c'était Break up Sex…

Angela faillit s'étrangler avec son thé et s'exclama :

- Attends, vous avez couché ensemble cet après-midi ?

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et répondit :

- Oui…

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu l'as trompé !

- Oui, je sais. En fait, c'est moi la plus salope de nous trois…

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir et dit :

- Mais dis-moi, c'était comment cet après-midi ? T'as pris ton pied ou c'était un peu laborieux ?

- Ben… plutôt comme d'hab, laborieux.

Angela intervint :

- Attends, mais moi, à part le fait que tu ais eu le droit à plus de sexe en un week-end que moi en 6 mois, je comprends rien, alors il va falloir que tu éclaires ma lanterne. Laisse-moi résumer ce que j'ai compris : la semaine dernière, après environ 1 an de relation avec sexe laborieux, Alec te dit, alors que vous alliez faire l'amour : « je pense encore à mon ex ». Vendredi soir, complètement bourrée, tu passes la nuit avec la batteuse des Peppermint et si j'ai bien compris la signification de BSE, tu t'éclates comme jamais. Aujourd'hui, tu revois Alec, aucun d'entre vous n'aborde le sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine précédente et vous faites « laborieusement » l'amour sans que tu prennes ton pied… a priori comme d'habitude quoi. Donc, si mes conclusions sont bonnes, aujourd'hui tu as une relation plan plan avec un mec qui pense encore à son ex et tu le trompes avec une bombe qui te fait voir des étoiles au lit. On est d'accord ?

Rosalie tenta de dissimuler son amusement dans son thé, mais ne put retenir un petit rire pour autant. Bella était rouge comme une pivoine et ne savait plus quoi dire. Après quelques instants d'hésitation elle rétorqua :

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, sauf que je ne le trompe pas. Je l'ai trompé, une fois, c'est tout. Et je pensais qu'on n'était plus ensemble, notamment parce que vous avez essayé de me le faire accepter toute la semaine, si je puis me permettre de vous le rappeler. Alors si j'en suis là, vous avez quand même une part de responsabilité !

Ce à quoi Rosalie répondit :

- En même temps, sans nous, tu n'aurais pas vécu cette nuit de folie avec … comment elle s'appelle au fait, elle t'a dit son prénom au moins ?

- Oui… Elle s'appelle Alice.

- Ah, donc vous vous êtes un peu parlé quand même !

Bella lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, avant de poursuivre :

- Mais ma question, en fait… C'était : qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- A mon avis, si tu veux rester avec Alec, tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir, et tu continues comme avant. En même temps, à ta place, j'essaierais quand même d'éclaircir son problème avec son ex. Après…

Avant de poursuivre, Rosalie lança un regard perçant à Bella qui se tortilla sur sa chaise :

- Après, si tu n'arrives pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir… parce que… BSE, j'imagine que tu risques d'avoir du mal à l'oublier… Tu essayes de revoir cette Alice, mais pour parler cette fois. T'as son numéro ?

- Non. Mais… elle a le mien.

Alors que Rosalie dévisageait Bella de manière songeuse, Angela s'exclama :

- Tu lui as laissé ton numéro ? Whaou, mais tu nous la présente quand ?

- Mais tu la connais banane, c'est la batteuse des Peppermint.

Angela ne se laissa pas démonter et continua plus sérieusement :

- Et tu voudrais qu'elle te rappelle ? Je veux dire… tu regardes ton téléphone toutes les 5 minutes en espérant voir un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu ?

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avait certes pensé plusieurs fois qu'elle aimerait revoir Alice, ne serait-ce que pour discuter de la signification de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, mais elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin sa réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Bella, bonjour !

Bella leva les yeux de son dossier, enleva ses écouteurs et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Carlisle qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Le début de la semaine était passé comme un éclair, entre déplacements, réunions et bouclage en urgence d'appels d'offres. On était seulement mercredi, et elle était déjà épuisée.

- Est-ce que vous êtes disponible ce midi ?

Alors que Bella ouvrait son agenda pour vérifier, Carlisle se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas une question, Aro nous invite à manger tous les deux.

Bella s'arrêta dans son mouvement et haussa les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Avec les bruits du remaniement à venir, être invité – ou plutôt convoqué – à déjeuner par son directeur de région, cela était plus que louche. Elle soupira, regarda tout de même son agenda et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo à 13h30. Elle avait mis 3 mois à obtenir cette date et allait devoir l'annuler pour la deuxième fois. Contrariée, elle regarda Carlisle et demanda :

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser ?

- Pas vraiment non. Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ?

- Oui… Et vous savez pourquoi il veut nous voir ? Une bonne nouvelle j'espère ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas dit. Nous aurons tous les deux la surprise.

Bella fit la grimace. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Carlisle ne la laissa pas se renfrogner et s'assit sur la chaise en face de son bureau :

- Je voulais vous féliciter pour le dossier pour le Maroc, il était très bien.

Bella le regarda, surprise et demanda :

- Vous l'avez lu ?

- Non, non, mais je l'ai feuilleté !

Bella le regarda d'un air moqueur. Elle avait beau apprécier Carlisle, ses méthodes de travail lui semblaient parfois quelque peu… hasardeuses… Elle n'avait pas le droit de signer les offres au-delà d'un certain montant et transmettait toujours ses mémoires techniques à son supérieur pour validation et signature. Mais Carlisle ne les lisait pratiquement jamais, se contentant de lui faire une confiance aveugle. Elle avait beau être compétente et consciencieuse, elle aurait tout de même préféré que quelqu'un lui relise son travail. Tout le monde pouvait se tromper sur l'interprétation d'un marché, et cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Mais cette bataille était perdue d'avance, et elle le savait.

- Je voulais aussi discuter avec vous du projet instrumentation.

- Mmmh ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons convaincre Aro de le valider. Il a déjà été validé par l'ancien comité de direction, il s'agit donc juste de le présenter de telle manière qu'il convienne aux exigences de la nouvelle direction.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, je voulais faire appel à votre imagination et à votre sens de l'écoute. Vous avez entendu ce qu'Aro a dit la semaine dernière. Il souhaite une étude de marché sur ce point particulier avec une projection sur les 6 prochains mois des activités dégagées par chaque ingénieur dans le cadre de ce projet.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. L'étude de marché existe, il suffit qu'il ouvre la page 5 du rapport que je lui ai transmis mais qu'il n'a probablement pas pris le temps de lire. Quant à la projection sur les 6 prochains mois, j'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas la faire tant que les budgets d'investissement n'avaient pas été validés et que les ressources humaines n'auront pas fixé le nombre de postes à ouvrir pour le service.

Bella commençait à s'échauffer. Elle en avait marre de bâtir des business plans à tout va et de faire des projections hypothétiques pour convaincre sa direction d'une évidence. Ce projet était indispensable si le service voulait mener une politique de développement ambitieuse. Elle le sentait, et son intuition du marché l'avait rarement trompée. Sur sa lancée, elle poursuivit :

- De toute façon, j'ai le sentiment que la direction a changé son fusil d'épaule et qu'il n'est plus question de développer les services. Alors je n'ai pas envie de perdre inutilement mon temps encore une fois pour essayer de convaincre des gens qui ne veulent pas l'être. Si je fais appel à mon sens de l'écoute, permettez-moi de dire que j'ai plutôt entendu dire que la stratégie aujourd'hui était de favoriser le service structure qui rapporte du feu de dieu plutôt que les miens qui sont tout juste à flot. Mais permettez-moi encore d'ajouter que même s'ils rapportent plus d'argent ce ne sont pas les chantiers du service structure dont on fait étalage sur nos plaquettes, sur nos sites Internet, à toutes nos conférences, mais les miens. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus classe de parler de la cathédrale de Strasbourg que d'une cave à Pantin.

Carlisle tenta de calmer un peu l'ardeur de Bella :

- Je sais que ce projet vous tient à cœur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit question de transférer cette activité à la structure.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être qu'Aro va nous le dire ce midi.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table basse, dans des fauteuils et Bella ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle allait faire pour manger sans en mettre partout. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tâcher ses vêtements, elle avait une réunion importante dans l'après-midi. Elle se plongea dans la carte, bien décidée à ne parler que si on lui posait des questions. Elle n'avait pas très faim, étant un peu inquiète de ce qu'Aro avait à leur annoncer et n'avait pas envie de parler la bouche pleine. Elle choisit donc une salade et referma la carte, attendant anxieusement la suite des évènements.

Lorsque le serveur eut apporté leurs plats, Aro entra enfin dans le vif du sujet :

- Je vous ai invité à déjeuner ce midi tous les deux pour discuter de la réorganisation.

Bella stoppa sa respiration. Here we go.

- Bella, nous sommes très contents de ce que tu as fait pour relancer le service Béton. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, et tu as réussi à remettre le service en route, et même si les résultats sont encore un peu faibles, nous avons bon espoir que cela ne fasse que progresser.

Bella hocha la tête pour le remercier et serra la mâchoire. Les compliments ne sont jamais gratuits, ils servent seulement à mieux faire passer les mauvaises nouvelles. Aro poursuivit :

- Comme tu sembles très douée dans la gestion de crise, nous avons décidé que le service Pierre et Monuments Historiques que tu diriges depuis 2 ans et qui fonctionne très bien serait transféré à la structure…

Bella retint un hoquet de stupeur et regarda Carlisle pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'Aro avait dit. Celui-ci était toujours en train de parler mais elle n'écoutait plus. Elle avait vaguement entendu « service Ingénierie routière », « relancer l'activité », « recruter »… Carlisle avait l'air contrarié et cela conforta Bella qui s'exclama, oubliant les règles de politesse basiques qui veulent qu'on ne coupe pas la parole à son interlocuteur :

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien compris…

Elle tenta de poser sa question calmement mais ne put contenir l'agressivité sous-jacente à ses propos :

- Vous voulez dire que je ne vais plus m'occuper du service Pierre, et qu'il va être transféré à la structure ?

Elle allait poursuivre plus acidement lorsqu'Aro s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Oui, tout à fait, mais à la place, vous allez prendre la direction du service Ingénierie routière qui bat sérieusement de l'aile. Je suis sûr que vous allez faire des miracles. Ils ont besoin d'un bon coup de dépoussiérage. Et bien sûr, vous conservez le service béton.

Cette promotion – c'en était effectivement une puisque le périmètre dont elle serait chargée allait doubler en effectif, ne convenait pas du tout à Bella. Elle n'avait que faire de la route et de son ingénierie. Elle était entrée dans cette boite uniquement parce qu'il y avait un service qui traitait des Monuments Historiques. C'était sa passion, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle avait travaillé dur pendant 4 ans pour y parvenir et elle était entrée dans la société avec pour seul objectif de devenir responsable de ce service et de le développer afin qu'il devienne une référence nationale dans le domaine. Elle avait atteint son premier objectif et elle était en cours de réalisation du second, du moins avant que le projet Instrumentation ne soit refusé. Elle avait accepté de s'occuper du service Béton parce qu'elle pensait que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait entrepris sur la Pierre, ce en quoi elle s'était d'ailleurs partiellement trompée. Mais se séparer du service Pierre, il en était hors de question. Atterrée, hors d'elle, elle ne put retenir sa réponse cinglante :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Aro et Carlisle la regardèrent, médusés et elle poursuivit :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour plusieurs raisons : la première c'est que je suis la plus compétente pour m'occuper du service Pierre et que le transférer à la structure serait sonner la fin de l'activité Monuments Historiques. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il s'agit d'une des vitrines les plus importantes de l'entreprise et il serait dommage de se priver de ces références. Il s'agit d'un marché bien particulier, et je pense qu'il faut avoir une certaine fibre, ou du moins une envie pour réussir dans ce domaine. Et en plus il faut des compétences. La deuxième c'est que je ne connais strictement rien à la route et que je ne vois pas en quoi je serais légitime en tant que chef de service de l'Ingénierie routière. La troisième, c'est que j'ai aujourd'hui deux services, certes différents mais dont l'objet d'étude est à peu près le même (le bâtiment). Si je garde le béton et que je m'occupe de la route en même temps, je vais être complètement écartelée : il n'y aucune cohérence technique entre les deux sujets, les clients ne sont pas les mêmes, les stratégies à mettre en œuvre complètement différentes. Ce n'est pas viable et je ne suis pas d'accord pour tenter un pari aussi risqué.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Aro droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci prit son temps avant de répondre :

- Il s'agit d'une promotion Bella, cela ne se refuse pas.

Elle regarda Carlisle mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir d'arguments à ajouter et demanda :

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ?

Aro répondit d'un air pincé :

- C'est comme ça parce que je l'ai décidé. Un point, c'est tout. Les changements seront effectifs à partir de lundi prochain. J'enverrai une convocation à tous les intéressés pour une réunion lundi matin. Je compte sur vous pour vous engager pleinement dans cette nouvelle mission.

Bella était atterré. C'était probablement le moment où elle aurait du négocier une augmentation salariale conséquente puisqu'il s'agissait d'une promotion, mais tenter de négocier une augmentation, c'était accepter implicitement cette décision qu'on lui imposait sans même en avoir discuté préalablement avec elle, sans se soucier de ses objectifs personnels, de ses envies. Elle était sidérée et n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois pendant la fin du repas.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans son bureau, son humeur oscillait entre colère et incompréhension, et tristesse et désarroi. Quand elle n'avait pas envie de tout casser, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Elle avait besoin de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un, d'exprimer sa frustration, sa déception et sa colère. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela Tanya. La ligne sonna plusieurs fois puis bascula vers son assistante qui informa Bella que Tanya était en Audit toute la journée. Bella la remercia et soupira. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, s'acheta un Schweppes Agrumes et sortit dans le petit parc qui entourait leurs bureaux. Elle s'assit à l'une des tables de pic-nic, ouvrit sa canette et sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste. Elle avait besoin de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre… Elle ne voulait pourtant pas déranger Angela ou Rosalie. En désespoir de cause, elle appela Alec. Elle n'avait jamais appelé Alec dans ce genre de situation. En même temps, avait-elle déjà été dans ce genre de situation ? Lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'exprimer des sentiments forts, que ce soit de la colère, de la tristesse ou de la joie, elle appelait plutôt Rosalie ou Angela… En même temps, c'était aussi à ça que servait un petit ami non ? A vous soutenir dans les situations critiques ? Cependant, elle n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit trop longtemps à se demander si elle n'était pas un peu trop envahissante et si elle ne franchissait pas une frontière invisible dans leur relation car il ne répondit pas. Il était probablement de garde. Le visage d'Alice passa furtivement dans son esprit et elle regretta de ne pas avoir son numéro de téléphone. Non qu'elle l'aurait appelée de toute manière, mais quand même. Dépitée, elle rangea son téléphone, se prit la tête entre les mains, et se mit à pleurer.

Elle avait probablement touchée le fond… Auparavant, elle était débordée de boulot et c'était une situation difficile à gérer. Cependant, dès qu'elle avait un dossier intéressant en main, elle oubliait les autres problèmes le temps de le traiter. A présent, elle n'aurait même plus cette échappatoire. Elle s'imaginait difficilement pouvoir trouver une quelconque satisfaction intellectuelle en traitant un dossier de réfection du revêtement bitumineux de l'autoroute A86…

Le visage d'Alice flotta à nouveau dans son esprit et elle se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à la batteuse en toute circonstance, que celle-ci soit appropriée ou non. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas rappelée et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était absolument normal : après tout, cela n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle avait été un peu plus que juste une nuit de sexe pour Alice. Parce qu'elle avait beau se convaincre que c'était son cas, il n'en était pas moins que ses pensées revenaient souvent sur Alice, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait passé une nuit extraordinaire. Elle repensait à tous ces concerts auxquels elle avait assisté et où elle avait intensément observé la batteuse, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle était belle et qu'elle dégageait… quelque chose… quelque chose qui lui parlait. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle se souvenait de leur échange, au son de sa voix, aigue mais pas désagréable, à son sourire et à son odeur. Elle repensait à toutes ces choses qui lui donnaient envie de la revoir et d'apprendre à la connaître. Et son cœur se serrait parce qu'Alice ne l'avait rappelée. Elle soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était 15h. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était là à ne rien faire et elle décida qu'elle n'en ferait pas plus. Après tout, merde.

Elle remonta sur le plateau, ferma son ordinateur, mit sa veste et ferma son bureau. Les ingénieurs qui étaient là échangèrent des regards étonnés lorsqu'elle demanda à son assistante d'annuler sa réunion et qu'elle leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Il était 16h30 lorsqu'elle arriva à la colloc. Elle alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et se changea, enfilant un jean's et un tee-shirt afin d'être plus à l'aise puis regarda à nouveau sa montre. Elle ne rentrait jamais avant 19h30 et ne savait pas quoi faire avec autant de temps libre devant elle. Elle se sentit stupide et rigola doucement : elle avait tellement l'habitude de travailler comme une dingue qu'elle avait oublié comment on pouvait s'occuper quand on rentrait tôt du travail. C'était un comble… Elle décida d'aller se faire un café, après tout, il était 16h30, c'était l'heure du goûter ! En sirotant son café, elle dressa la liste de toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait habituellement pas le temps de faire : le ménage ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à passer l'aspirateur pour une fois qu'elle finissait plus tôt ! Du shopping ? Elle détestait le shopping, c'était donc hors de question, même si un peu de renouvellement n'aurait pas fait de mal à sa garde-robe. De la guitare ? Elle avait toujours eu envie de se mettre réellement à la guitare mais n'en avait jamais eu le temps. Ce n'était de toute façon pas en un après-midi qu'elle allait se transformer en Jimmy Hendrix ! Lire ? Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas lu et cela lui manquait énormément. Elle fit le tour des livres qu'elle avait en réserve sur les étagères dans sa chambre, mais rien ne la tentait. Elle soupira et regarda à nouveau sa montre. 17h00. Elle avait encore environ une heure et demie devant elle avant l'arrivée d'Angela. Elle rigola de nouveau en constatant que les magasins étaient encore ouverts et qu'elle avait tout le temps d'aller faire un tour à la FNAC. Elle enfila ses chaussures et sa veste et sortit.

Elle flâna dans les rayons avec joie. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue alors qu'elle adorait ce magasin. Elle en ressortait toujours avec quelque chose, que ce soit un CD, un livre, une BD ou un DVD, quand ce n'était pas avec un écran plat ou un nouvel ordinateur… Elle s'acheta toutes les nouveautés qu'elle avait ratées : le dernier Strokes, le dernier Red Hot, le dernier David Guetta, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance à la colloc, et fouina un peu pour trouver l'album des Ting Tings qu'elle voulait acheter depuis une éternité. Elle fit également une descente au rayon livre et s'acheta tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : science fiction, fantaisy, essais, littérature française, … Elle fit main basse sur la trilogie Millenium dont tout le monde lui avait parlé, et acheta le dernier Harry Potter qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, au grand dam d'Angela qui ne pouvait pas discuter de la fin lorsqu'elle était dans la pièce.

Elle en eut en tout et pour tout pour 350 € après s'être également arrêtée au rayon des DVD pour acheter la dernière saison de Big Bang Theory, qu'elle pourrait regarder avec Angela et Rosalie et fut surprise lorsque la caissière lui affirma que sa carte FNAC était périmée et qu'elle devait aller la refaire. Elle n'avait probablement pas lu son courrier…

Satisfaite de toutes ses acquisitions, elle rentra à la colloc et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle alluma son PC pour lire ses mails et traîner un peu sur Facebook. Angela et Rosalie lui reprochaient sans arrêt de ne pas être active sur Facebook, alors qu'elle avait un Iphone et qu'elle pouvait se connecter quand elle le voulait. Son cerveau ne fut pas long à se demander si Alice avait un compte Facebook… Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille et ne pourrait donc pas la trouver. Elle traina un peu sur Google, se baladant sur le myspace des Peppermint mais ne trouva pas l'information qu'elle recherchait. Après quelques instants à réfléchir, elle tapa, se rassurant en se disant que ce n'était que pour son « information personnelle » et que cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle se posait la question : « suis-je lesbienne » sur Google. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son audace et cliqua sur un lien au hasard. Elle tomba sur un forum qui s'appelait Dykeplanet, pas très classe comme nom… Elle parcourut les différents thèmes et fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait carrément un thème « suis-je lesbienne » qui contenait 280 sujets. Elle n'était a priori pas la seule à se poser la question, enfin elle ne se posait pas la question, elle était juste curieuse… Elle parcourut quelques posts qui avaient pour la plupart des titres du genre « je suis perdue », « déboussolée », « complètement paumée » dont les auteurs se sentaient attirées par des femmes et questionnaient leur sexualité. C'était à la fois rassurant de constater que beaucoup de personnes étaient confrontées à ce questionnement mais absolument terrifiant. Elle ferma son ordinateur et soupira. Elle aurait voulu laisser un message pour poser la question qui la taraudait : « Bonjour, j'ai 26 ans, j'ai un copain, et je l'ai trompé avec une fille. C'était… merveilleux, je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quoique ce soit de si intense et de si… bouleversant. Depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette fille dont je ne connais que le prénom et je commence à me poser des questions par rapport à mon orientation sexuelle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Au secours, aidez-moi ! ». Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de s'inscrire et d'affronter les réponses des autres qui lui répondraient sûrement qu'il fallait qu'elle revoie cette fille et qu'elle discute avec elle. Elle avait tenté d'étouffer ce questionnement toute la semaine parce que cela lui faisait peur et qu'elle avait d'autres soucis à gérer en même temps. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Alice avait réveillé quelque chose en elle et elle mourrait d'envie de la revoir. Voilà, elle l'avait dit… Elle voulait revoir Alice. Elle avait besoin de revoir Alice. Désespérément.

Angela rentra vers 18h30 et fut surprise de voir les affaires de Bella dans le salon. Celle-ci ne rentrait jamais avant elle ! Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle poussa alors doucement le bâtant et constata que Bella était enroulée dans sa couette et semblait dormir profondément. Elle referma la porte discrètement et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre en se demandant si sa colocataire n'était pas malade. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rentrer si tôt du travail. En même temps, cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de coucher avec une parfaite inconnue alors qu'elle avait un copain. Angela n'en revenait toujours pas… Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Bella avait toujours été si sérieuse, si dévouée à ses études puis à son travail. Elle était certes toujours partante pour sortir ou faire la fête le week-end et était, quand on apprenait à la connaître et que sa timidité naturelle disparaissait, d'un naturel joyeux et drôle et… attachant. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait fait ce week-end dépassait – et de loin – ce qu'Angela n'osait même pas imaginer qu'elle puisse faire de plus fou. Elle sourit en y repensant et se réjouit que Bella introduise un peu de folie dans sa vie.

Bella fut réveillée par des cris de cochon qu'on égorge et grogna en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda sa montre : 19h30. Elle avait bien du dormir une heure. Elle se leva difficilement et sortit dans le salon pour voir qui était en train de se faire martyriser et fut accueillie par ses deux colocs qui poussaient des cris hystériques. Rosalie lui sauta dessus et hurla :

- Bellaaaaaaaaa ! On a des places !

- Whouoh… On se calme ! Des places de quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Angela se mit à chanter à tue tête : « I've had the time of my live, I've never felt this way before… ». Rosalie ajouta sa voix – de casserole – à celle d'Angela et elles se mirent à se dandiner toutes les deux en criant : « Dirty Bit ! ». Bella était mal réveillée, mais elle avait tout de même reconnue la piètre imitation de ses deux amies :

- Oh ? Tu as eu des places pour les Black Eyed Peas ?

Rosalie confirma et s'extasia :

- Au staaaaaade de France ! ça va être trop bien ! J'en ai pris pour les mecs aussi, on peut y aller tous les 6 !

Bella sourit et pensa furtivement qu'elle aurait pu y aller avec Alec. En même temps, il serait probablement de garde, comme il l'avait été pour le concert de Gossip où elle avait été obligée d'aller seule. Et pour le concert de Mademoiselle K… et pour celui de Gotan Project. Oui, bon réflexion faite, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de ne pas lui avoir pris de place.

Lorsque l'excitation générale fut retombée, Rosalie ouvrit le frigo pour voir si, par hasard, il ne contenait pas encore quelque chose qui ne soit pas périmé et qu'elle pourrait cuisiner ce soir. Angela en profita pour discuter avec Bella :

- Bella, ça va ? J'ai vu que tu étais rentrée à l'apparte super tôt et que tu dormais… T'es malade ?

A ces mots Rosalie leva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur aux deux filles. Bella se tortilla et répondit :

- Non… je ne suis pas malade… Mais, ce n'est pas la grande forme.

Rosalie referma le frigo en fronçant les sourcils et vint s'assoir en face de Bella :

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Avant que Bella ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta en rigolant :

- Enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus ?

Bella sourit et poursuivit :

- J'ai eu une promotion au boulot.

Rosalie et Angela se regardèrent, interdites et Angela répliqua :

- Euuuh… Tu devrais pas plutôt être contente ? On devrait pas être en train d'ouvrir le champagne là ? T'as vu comment tu bosses, c'est la moindre des choses qu'ils te donnent une promotion !

- Si, on devrait… La direction a décidé de me donner un plus grand service, mon périmètre va doubler, je vais avoir plus de responsabilités et ils pensent – enfin j'imagine – me faire plaisir…

Rosalie intervint :

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as pas eu l'augmentation de salaire qui va avec, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est juste que le grand service que je récupère, c'est à la place du service Pierre. Finis les Monuments Historiques pour moi…

Angela s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas, c'est ton service depuis le début ? ça marche bien en plus, alors pourquoi ils te l'enlèvent ?

- Parce que ça marche bien justement… Il parait que je suis « douée pour la gestion de crise » donc ils me refilent des services qui ne marchent pas pour que je les remette sur les rails.

Rosalie, qui, contrairement à Angela, ne partageait pas la passion de Bella pour les Monuments Historiques, rétorqua :

- C'est plutôt flatteur non ?

- Oui, enfin bon… C'est juste que… C'est pas ce que je veux faire ! A partir de lundi, je suis chef du service Béton et du service Ingénierie Routière…

Angela la regarda, incrédule… Avant de s'esclaffer :

- Ingénierie routière ? C'est une blague ? Non mais sérieux, ils ont regardé ton CV ? Il n'y a pas Monuments Historiques à toutes les lignes de ta formation et de ton expérience professionnelle ?

- Ben… si.

Rosalie, pragmatique, essaya de faire voir le bon côté des choses à Bella :

- Mais tu ne crois pas que ça peut être intéressant quand même ? Je veux dire, s'ils te donnent ça, c'est qu'ils pensent que tu vas bien t'en tirer ?

- Je sais bien, mais bon… C'est juste que… Ce qui me passionne, ce n'est pas ça… Je ne peux pas faire un truc qui ne me passionne pas, si ? Ou alors, quitte à faire quelque chose qui ne me passionne pas, autant le faire plus près de chez nous, et pas dans le trou du cul de l'Ile de France, et mieux payée…

- Oui, alors pour le coup, c'est clair…

Angela regarda attentivement Bella et lui demanda :

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ben… je me demande si je ne vais pas démissionner.

**A/N : voilà, donc Alice n'a pas rappelé Bella, mais la semaine n'est pas finie ! Pour répondre à l'inconnue endormie, James et Victoria ? bonne question. En fait j'en sais rien ! Par contre, Jasper va bientôt arriver, ainsi que peut-être, Esme. Merci pour toutes vos idées, ça m'a aidée à réflechir. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait arrêté comment Alice et Bella vont se revoir mais on espère tous que ce soit au prochain chapitre ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Je suis absolument désolée pour l'attente. J'ai plein d'excuses : j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot, ce qui a perturbé l'organisation de mon temps libre et j'ai recommencé ce chapitre 2 fois, la première parce que je n'étais pas contente de ce que j'avais fait et la deuxième parce que mon ordinateur a planté et que je n'avais pas sauvegardé... **

**Pardon pardon pour l'attente, et je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite pour me faire pardonner. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'essaie toujours d'en tenir compte et j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus dynamique que le précédent. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Bella, Angela et Rosalie pénétrèrent dans le bar en rigolant. Rosalie était un aimant à galères quand il s'agissait du travail. Elle venait de montrer à ses deux colocataires le SMS qu'elle avait reçu d'un des candidats au poste d' « assistant personnel de Rosalie Hale ». Bella n'en revenait toujours pas qu'on puisse envoyer des trucs pareils dans le cadre du travail, surtout si on voulait se faire embaucher… Le type avait répondu à Rosalie, qui l'avait contacté pour qu'il lui explique le lapin qu'il lui avait posé :

« Je n'ose pas venir, je suis sur votre charme »

Déjà, mec, on dit « sous » votre charme, pas « sur » votre charme, et en plus… Ben c'est pas vraiment le genre de SMS qu'il faut envoyer à sa future patronne, aussi bandante soit-elle !

Angela salua les barmen, s'accouda au comptoir et déclara :

- Je suis sous le cul qu'il t'ait envoyé ça !

Elle éclata de rire et Rosalie et Bella se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers Angela :

- Bien tenté, mais ta blague n'est pas validée.

- Ooooh allez, c'était drôle non ?

- Mmmh, pas vraiment.

Angela soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « vraiment vous êtes pas drôles, sur ton charme, sous le cul, c'était marrant… » et Bella coupa court à ses grognements :

- C'est ma tournée, allez vous installer, je vous ramène vos mojitos.

Elle s'arrêta, hésita, regarda ses collocs et ajouta :

- Vous voulez des mojitos non ?

Rosalie lui sourit et répondit :

- Comme d'hab ma poule, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Bella se pencha sur le comptoir et héla le barman le plus proche :

- Deux mojitos et une pêcheresse s'il te plait.

Elle se dandina un peu, joua avec ses doigts sur le comptoir puis demanda en rougissant :

- Et euh, je voulais savoir aussi… Est-ce qu'il y a un concert ce soir ?

- Ah non, pas ce soir, je suis désolé !

Bella fut soudain prise de vertige. Elle avait tout misé sur le concert qu'il y aurait du avoir ce soir pour revoir Alice. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait un lien avec… avec le fait qu'elle avait couché avec Alice et que celle-ci ne l'avait pas rappelée. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir et que les Peppermint allaient changer de bar pour donner leurs concerts… Peut-être qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Alice… Peut-être que…

Elle était toujours en train de mettre Paris en bouteille avec ses peut-être lorsque le serveur déposa les verres devant elle. Elle sursauta, se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas avec des peut-être qu'on mettait Paris en bouteille mais avec des si, paya et rassembla tout son courage pour demander :

- Et… les Peppermint, c'est quand leur prochain concert ?

- Les Peppermint ? Mmmh pas avant un mois.

Un mois ? Bella faillit tomber à la renverse. Un mois ? Quatre semaines ? 3O jours ? Elle s'apprêtait à calculer le nombre d'heures que cela représentait lorsque le serveur lui tendit sa carte bleue et son ticket. Elle était comme assomée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était absolument pas capable d'attendre un mois avant de revoir Alice. Elle perdrait la raison et serait prise de crises de folie et elle égorgerait peut-être Angela dans la cuisine avec une paire de ciseaux à bouts ronds. Ce serait dommage pour Angela quand même non ? Alors si elle ne voulait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, il fallait qu'elle revoie Alice. Et vite. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Surtout pour Angela.

Elle contempla les trois boissons, se demanda comment diable elle allait bien pouvoir descendre tout ça avec seulement deux mains et toute sa maladresse. Le serveur dut percevoir son questionnement existentiel car il lui proposa de les lui descendre. Elle le remercia et alla retrouver Rosalie et Angela, profondément perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre sans même faire l'effort d'enlever sa veste et ses deux amies la dévisagèrent curieusement. Angela lui demanda :

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ce à quoi Rosalie ajouta :

- Et mon mojito ?

Angela lui lança un regard désaprobateur et Rosalie haussa les épaules avant de sourire en voyant le serveur arriver avec leurs consommations.

- Ah merci, c'est gentil de ta part, parce que je suis prête à parier que Bella n'aurait jamais réussi à descendre tout ça sans rien renverser !

La remarque de Rosalie fit sourire Bella et elle versa sa pêcheresse dans son verre. Le silence s'installa pendant que chacune sirotait sa boisson et Rosalie finit par s'impatienter :

- Bon alors ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

Bella se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'expliquer pourquoi elle était d'une humeur aussi sombre.

- Allez, accouche, sinon je t'emmène faire du shopping demain.

Bella scruta Rosalie pour tenter de percevoir si celle-ci était vraiment sérieuse, pesa le pour et le contre et décida de cracher le morceau. Plutôt mourir que d'aller faire du shopping avec Rosalie. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'expliquer car Angela lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en lançant :

- Alice ne t'a pas rappelée, c'est ça ?

Bella soupira. Angela était très perceptive, et c'était agaçant.

- Non.

Rosalie répliqua :

- Non c'est pas ça, ou non Alice ne t'a pas rappelée ?

Elle regarda Angela et ajouta :

- T'es chiante aussi à poser deux questions à la fois… On ne comprend pas la réponse après.

Angela la regarda curieusement, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. C'était du Rosalie tout craché ce genre de remarques bizarres.

- Non Alice ne m'a pas rappelée.

Angela s'exclama alors :

- Oooooooooh, je suis trop déçue !

Et elle avait l'air sincèrement déçue, comme un enfant de 5 ans qui vient de faire tomber sa glace par terre. Trop mignonne… Elle poursuivit, boudeuse :

- Ce soir, je vais aller lui parler moi, et elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la déception et la frustration qu'elle ressentait :

- C'est gentil Angela, mais les Peppermint ne jouent pas ici avant le mois prochain.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là quand on a besoin d'eux ? Et comment tu sais ça, toi d'ailleurs ?

- Euh, ben j'ai demandé aux gars en haut.

- Ooooooh, je suis dégoutée ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment tu vas faire ? Je veux dire, je suis sûre que vous seriez trop bien toutes les deux ensemble ! Il faut absolument que tu la revoies !

Bella la regarda, surprise…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie de la revoir ?

Angela échangea un regard malicieux avec Rosalie et répondit :

- Ben déjà, tu t'es renseignée pour savoir si les Peppermint jouaient ce soir. Et puis, je ne sais pas, la manière dont tu parles d'elle, et puis tu as souvent cet air un peu rêveur en ce moment. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas Alec qui te fait avoir la tête dans les nuages comme ça… Ou ton boulot d'ailleurs.

Bella ne répondit rien et but une gorgée de bière. Décidément, Angela était beaucoup trop perceptive. Rosalie voyait également clairement dans son jeu et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller la voir ?

Bella soupira, énervée par toutes ces questions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle n'y avait pas pensé car elle était persuadée qu'elle reverrait Alice après le concert qu'il y aurait du y avoir ce soir. Merde… Cela l'aurait arrangée de la revoir en terrain neutre, « par hasard »… Non qu'elle aurait su quoi dire ou quoi faire de toute façon mais quand même. Elle avala une gorgée de bière, faillit s'étrangler dans son trouble et répondit :

- Je vais égorger Angela avec une paire de ciseaux à bouts ronds !

Rosalie se mit à rire et Angela s'exclama :

- Mais pourquoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça, c'est dégueulasse ! Je dirais même plus, c'est sadique !

Bella se mit à rire et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que… si je ne revois pas Alice avant un mois, je vais devenir folle et… il faudra bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Je suis désolée que ce soit toi.

- Mais pourquoi t'égorgerais pas Rosalie ?

- Rosalie ? Tu rigoles ? J'aurais bien trop peur que ce soit elle qui ne m'égorge ! Je n'aurais aucune chance contre elle… !

Elles se mirent à rire et Bella finit ce qu'il lui restait de bière avant de se lever brusquement.

- Ben… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On vient juste d'arriver !

- Je vais rompre avec Alec.

Rosalie et Angela dévisagèrent Bella et Angela tenta de la retenir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle :

- Mais pourquoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ?

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui courir après lorsque Rosalie la retint par le bras :

- Laisse-la.

- Mais attends, il faut qu'elle réfléchisse ! Elle va pas rompre avec Alec sur un coup de tête alors qu'elle a bu en plus !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un coup de tête. Et puis elle a bu une bière, elle n'est pas non plus complètement bourrée !

- Ok, mais quand même… Je ne sais pas… ça me paraît un peu soudain.

- Oh, je ne pense pas… ça a du pas mal cogiter dans sa tête depuis qu'elle a couché avec Alice. Tu connais Bella, elle analyse et suranalyse toujours tout. Limite trop.

- T'as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le métro, Bella se demanda si elle n'agissait pas complètement irrationnellement. Elle ne savait pas expliquer ce qui l'avait décidé à aller rompre avec Alec. Elle était en train de rigoler avec les filles et tout d'un coup… elle s'était dit qu'il était temps. Que cela ne pouvait plus durer… Qu'elle voulait… elle déglutit avant de finir sa pensée… être avec Alice. Pas avec Alec. Elle n'avait peut-être aucune chance avec Alice, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : les émotions et les sentiments que provoquait en elle la simple évocation de la batteuse était incroyablement plus… plus forts que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti pour Alec… à savoir… pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'estomac qui se tordait, elle n'avait jamais frémit de désir à la mention d'Alec. Elle n'avait jamais frissonné au simple souvenir d'une caresse qu'il lui aurait faite. Elle n'avait jamais été surprise à rêvasser, complètement éveillée, à Alec en plein milieu d'une interaction sociale. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Alec. Cette pensée la fit paniquer. Elle se leva brutalement de son siège et se précipita vers les portes du métro qui se refermaient pour sortir. Elle faillit se faire coincer le bras mais se dégagea à temps et se retrouva essoufflée sur le quai, perdue. Comment une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas pouvait lui faire ressentir des sensations aussi fortes que son copain avec qui elle sortait depuis plus d'un an ? C'était complètement absurde. Elle ne savait même pas quel était son nom de famille, si elle préférait ses œufs brouillés ou sur le plat, si elle avait aimé Le Monde de Sophie. Avait-elle-même lu Le Monde de Sophie ? Pouvait-elle s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui n'aimerait pas Le Monde de Sophie ?

Elle leva la tête pour se repérer. Elle lu le nom de la station sans comprendre. Se gratta la tête et alla vérifier sur le plan du métro qu'elle avait bien – en fait – raté la station et était descendue deux stations trop tard. Un peu plus et elle se retrouvait au terminus sans y prendre garde. Elle soupira et décida de faire le reste du chemin à pied. Deux stations de métro, elle n'allait pas mourir.

Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Et merde. Alec devait être de garde. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas chez lui et se retrouvait prête à laisser échapper sa colère et sa frustration devant une porte close.

Elle piétina, hésitante, et se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait la clé de l'appartement d'Alec. Celui-ci la lui avait donnée il y a quelques temps déjà, et elle ne s'en était jamais servie : elle appelait toujours avant de venir. Ce serait donc la première et la dernière fois qu'elle utiliserait cette clé. Elle farfouilla dans son sac, sortit son trousseau de clé, retira la clé d'Alec de l'anneau et ouvrit.

Cela lui fit bizarre de se retrouver seule dans l'appartement, et elle avait presque l'impression d'être une cambrioleuse. Elle déposa son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Alec allait rentrer. Quelle nouille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? Elle reposa son verre d'eau et s'apprêtait à retourner sur le canapé lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de la chambre. Son premier réflexe fut de se plaquer contre le mur. Le danger venait toujours par derrière, autant être prudent. Le premier instinct passé, elle écouta plus attentivement et les sons qu'elle percevait ressemblait à … des rires… et… des gémissements ? Etonnée, elle s'avança silencieusement vers la porte, tendant l'oreille. Oui, c'était bien ça, des gémissements… produits par une voix féminine. Alec était-il là en train de mater des films pornos ? C'était bien un mec ça de mater des films de boules un vendredi soir… Sa colère monta d'un cran et elle ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert. Alec était dos à elle, nu comme un ver, en train de chevaucher une… petite blonde ? Position missionnaire. Elle resta bouche bée, observant la scène les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle voulait la graver dans son esprit. Comme si elle voulait être certaine de ce qu'elle voyait, pour ne pas se dire « j'ai tout imaginé, cela ne s'est jamais produit ». Elle ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien. C'était le vide total en elle. Elle observait, comme si elle était un spectateur étranger. Distante. Détachée. Cela ne la concernait pas.

Cependant, Alec et la blondasse qu'il était en train de baiser, surpris par son interruption ne restèrent pas figés comme des statues mais se couvrirent tant bien que mal avec la couette. Après avoir échangés un regard paniqué avec sa complice, Alec se leva, enfila son caleçon et se rapprocha de Bella. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul et Alec déclara :

- Bella, laisse moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ne trouva rien à répondre et la referma. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui expliquer ? Elle venait de le surprendre en train de baiser une pétasse ! Il allait peut-être lui expliquer que cela faisait partie de la formation d'interne ? Que c'était une étude purement médicale ? Elle rit intérieurement, désabusée et son détachement repris le dessus. S'il voulait s'expliquer, après tout, qu'il s'explique. Elle était curieuse de savoir.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton froid et méprisant et elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place d'Alec. De toute manière, elle n'aimait pas non plus être à sa place.

Il échangea un nouveau regard avec la petite blonde qui essayait de se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était et dit :

- Jane est mon ex… et je… euh, j'ai essayé de te dire que… eh bien, il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose entre nous… et…

Bella perdit patience. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer la soirée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre son explication longue et laborieuse, avec des excuses tous les trois mots, comme quoi il était encore amoureux d'elle et qu'il avait essayé de lutter, blablabla. Elle frissonna de colère et alors qu'il tendait le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule, elle s'avança brusquement vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Cela lui fit un bien fou, mais elle n'était pas encore calmée. Alors qu'Alec se passait la main sur le visage et que la petite blondasse se cachait la tête dans la couette, elle lui en colla une autre, pour la route. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien.

- La première c'est pour m'avoir trompée. La deuxième c'est pour tout le reste.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose, elle lui coupa la parole :

- Ta gueule. De toute façon, j'étais venue pour te dire que je te quitte. Ta clé est sur le bar.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et bégaya :

- Mais… pourquoi ?

Bella se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas stupide. Puis elle rétorqua :

- Tu baises comme… un mec.

Elle regarda Jane, puisque c'était son nom, droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Et elle tourna les talons, attrapa son sac et claqua la porte en sortant.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la station de métro la plus proche. Elle venait de surprendre son copain en plein ébat sexuel avec son ex et elle ne ressentait rien. Rien sinon une colère sourde et noire. Elle avait envie de casser quelque chose. Si seulement elle avait une batte de baseball sous la main, elle aurait bien réduit une voiture en miette. Elle ne savait pas contre qui elle était le plus en colère : contre Alec qui l'avait trompée, contre elle-même de ne pas avoir rompu bien avant avec lui, contre Alice qui ne l'avait pas rappelée. A la pensée d'Alice, la colère qu'elle ressentait se transforma en peur et celle-ci s'insinua dans tout son corps. Elle se plia en deux, la tête dans les mains et se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle avait peut-être l'air folle ou possédée, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Le métro s'arrêta à nouveau et elle regarda l'arrêt. Elle descendit. Après tout, elle n'était plus en état de faire quoique ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Et si elle ne recevait pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à aller se jeter dans la Seine.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là lorsque son téléphone vibra. C'était Rosalie. Elle se racla la gorge et décrocha :

- Bella, t'es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On s'inquiète nous !

- …

- Bella, mais réponds, ça va ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

- Tu as rompu avec Alec ? ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Oui et euh… ça s'est passé… pas comme je m'y attendais.

- Ah. Et t'es où là ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- Non. Je… J'arrive.

- Ok, on t'attend.

Bella raccrocha et se décida à se lever. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'elle était restée assise sur le paillasson devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Alice au moins une heure. Elle était pathétique… Elle était arrivée sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait à dire à la batteuse et s'était trouvée face à une porte close. En même temps, on était vendredi soir, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Alice ne soit pas chez elle. Mais tout de même, c'était décevant, et Bella lui en voulait. Elle en voulait à une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine de ne pas être tranquillement chez elle à l'attendre alors qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait venir. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle avait atteint le sommet du pathétique.

Elle eut à peine franchit la porte de la colloc qu'elle fut engloutie dans les bras d'Angela. Fatiguée, harassée par les évènements, elle se mit à pleurer. Rosalie les rejoint et la serra également dans ses bras. Elle avait les meilleures colocataires du monde. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Angela lui prépara un thé et elle disparut dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama, attrapa sa couette qui trainait par terre au pied de son lit, s'enroula dedans et ressortit. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et déclara :

- Est-ce qu'on peut regarder un film débile ?

Rosalie et Angela échangèrent un regard mi inquiet mi déçu et Rosalie répondit :

- Ok. Je suis méga frustrée là, mais je respecte ton choix. Sex and the City 2, ça te dit ?

Bella lui sourit. Evidemment, Angela et Rosalie mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas la force. Elle les remercia sincèrement de la laisser en paix – au moins pour le moment – et essaya de se concentrer sur le film.

A 11h30 précise le lendemain matin, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela et Bella entouraient Edward dans le salon de coiffure. Ben n'était pas encore arrivé et Edward avait déjà enfilé un peignoir. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Angela le prenait en photo pour pouvoir faire un montage « avant / après ». Emmett, avec son tact légendaire, tenta de remonter le moral d'Edward :

- T'inquiète Bro, de toute façon, maintenant que tu es fiancé, c'est pas grave si t'es moche !

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf l'intéressé. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur leur groupe et les clients leur lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs. Le gérant du salon, qui n'avait déjà pas eu l'air enchanté de laisser entrer Edward et tout son fan club, les fusilla du regard.

Lorsque la coiffeuse vint chercher Edward pour l'emmener aux bacs, Emmett lui lança :

- Ne vous embêtez pas à lui laver les cheveux, vous allez tout lui couper !

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf la coiffeuse qui avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir aux commentaires – stupides – d'Emmett.

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt vers Bella et lui demanda :

- Comment tu la trouves ? Elle est canon hein ?

Bella le regarda, interdite :

- Comment je trouve qui ?

- Ben, la coiffeuse ! Mais je comprends pas, t'es pas lesbienne toi maintenant ?

Bella rougit comme une pivoine et maudit Emmett pour son manque de délicatesse.

- En tout cas moi, je ne la laisserais pas dormir dans ma baignoire.

Rosalie vint au secours de Bella et rétorqua :

- Mais ferme-la un peu Emmett, tu vois pas que tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise ?

Sur ces entrefaites, Ben arriva tout essoufflé et s'exclama :

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Il a vomi son petit déjeuner ? Il est parti en courant ?

Lorsqu'Edward s'installa, suivi de près par la coiffeuse, tous s'agglutinèrent autour de lui. La coiffeuse demanda :

- Alors dites-moi monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous fais ?

Rosalie n'attendit même pas qu'Emmett ouvre la bouche et lui écrasa son magazine sur la tête en déclarant :

- N'y pense même pas.

- Mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai rien dit !

- Oh oui, d'accord, on sait très bien que tu allais faire une blague vaseuse. Et la prochaine fois, c'est une gifle.

Bella et Angela n'en pouvaient plus de rire face à la tête de chiot d'Emmett et Ben vint en aide à Edward qui bégayait :

- Je ne sais pas, rien, je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, j'adore mes cheveux comme ça, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, ils sont canons non ? Vous ne croyez pas que je pourrais poser pour vos modèles ?

- Vous rasez tout.

Alors que la coiffeuse allumait la tondeuse, Edward frissonna et déclara :

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans massacre à la tronçonneuse. Et à la mémoire de mes cheveux magnifiques, Bella, t'as intérêt à te la faire ta bonnasse, pour qu'ils ne soient pas sacrifiés en vain !

La coiffeuse regarda Bella en biais et commença à tondre la chevelure d'Edward.

Bella rougit comme une tomate. Sympa mec de l'afficher comme ça en plein milieu du salon de coiffure. Vas mourir. Tiens, c'est bien fait pour toi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de jouissance intense lorsque la première mèche des cheveux d'Edward tomba sur le sol. Angela se précipita pour la ramasser pour pouvoir « la conserver à la coloc », sous le regard de Rosalie qui avait l'air de penser qu'elle était complètement timbrée et qui déclara :

- Y a pas moyen qu'on garde ça à la colloc.

Alors que les deux filles commençaient à s'engueuler, Emmett en remit une couche :

- Eddie, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu te coupes les cheveux va aider Bella ?

- Ben réfléchis mec, comme ça je ne lui ferais plus de concurrence.

Rosalie soupira bruyamment et répliqua :

- Mais elle ne vous a pas attendu pour coucher avec elle, bande de mâles arrogants.

Bella la foudroya du regard tout en rougissant encore plus si seulement cela était possible et Rosalie s'excusa :

- Je suis désolée mais ils m'énervent à penser qu'on a besoin d'eux pour avoir une activité sexuelle.

Ils reçurent alors les regards clairement indignés de l'ensemble du salon de coiffure, outré que l'on puisse avoir ce genre de conversation dans un lieu public. Bella était d'ailleurs plutôt d'accord avec eux, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa vie sexuelle dont ils débattaient en hurlant.

Emmett ne perdit pas le fil de la conversation et demanda à Bella :

- Mais attends, me dis pas que vous avez…

Emmett s'arrêta net lorsque Rosalie leva la main, menaçante :

- Réfléchis à ce que tu vas brailler, tu risques de choquer les vieilles qui se font faire une permanente.

Emmett la regarda suppliant et poursuivit :

- Euh enfin je veux dire, que tu l'as… euh, que vous avez… Euh, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je ne trouve pas de manière polie de l'exprimer !

Bella rigola et soupira :

- On a effectivement fait plus que s'embrasser si tu veux tout savoir. Et avant que tu ne demandes, oui c'était bien, et oui j'ai trompé Alec, et non je ne suis plus avec lui.

Edward gigota sur son siège et la coiffeuse lui demanda de rester calme, ajoutant « même si je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile » ce qui fit rire Angela et Ben.

Rosalie regarda intensément Bella et lui demanda :

- Alors, tu vas nous dire comment ça s'est passé ta rupture avec Alec ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bella, y compris ceux de la coiffeuse et celle-ci répondit :

- Non, pas ici, je risquerais de choquer les gens.

Rosalie roula des yeux et la coiffeuse intervint :

- A mon avis, vous pouvez y aller, au point où vous en êtes, ça ne peut pas être pire.

Emmett s'exclaffa et voulu faire un High Five avec elle, mais elle l'ignora ostensiblement, ce qui fit rigoler Rosalie.

- Ok, pourquoi pas, mais de toute façon, vous n'allez pas me croire. Melrose Place ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ben c'était un peu comme ça…

Sous les encouragements bruyants et empressés de ses amis, Bella finit par se décider. De toute façon, il allait bien falloir qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils finiraient par le savoir, alors pourquoi pas tout de suite, et tant pis si tout le salon de coiffure l'apprenait en même temps qu'eux !

- Hier soir, je suis donc allée chez Alec avec la ferme intention de rompre avec lui. Il n'était malheureusement pas à son appartement.

Elle s'arrêta et Edward s'exclama :

- Mais c'est tout ? Tu déconnes ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas tout dugenoux. J'avais la clé de chez lui, alors j'ai décidé d'entrer pour l'attendre.

Angela s'écria :

- T'avais la clé de chez Alec ? ça alors !

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre quand je m'en suis rappelée hier soir… Enfin bref, je me suis donc installée chez lui et comme j'ai entendu du bruit dans sa chambre, j'ai été voir et…

Bella s'arrêta à nouveau et tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de poursuivre :

- Je l'ai surpris en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec son ex.

Sa dernière phrase eut l'effet escompté et tout le monde se mit à lui poser des questions en même temps. Elle tenta de répondre à tout le monde :

- Oui, Emmett, en plein milieu, ou en plein dedans comme tu dis… Et oui, Angela, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est le détail le plus important à l'instant présent, oui, il avait un préservatif.

Rosalie, pragmatique lui demanda :

- Mais son ex, elle est comment ? Et ils étaient en train de prendre leur pied ? C'est fou, même à moi, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de surprendre un couple en pleine action ! Comment je suis trop jalouse !

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Bella d'un air contrit. Celle-ci tenta de faire bonne figure jusqu'au bout :

- C'est une petite blonde, objectivement elle a l'air gentille, subjectivement, c'est une salope nymphomane. En tout cas, ce n'était pas non plus l'orgie, c'était plutôt pépère, un petit missionnaire avec des couinements discrets. Je ne les avais même pas entendus au début.

Angela s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question lorsque la coiffeuse déclara :

- Voilà Monsieur, c'est terminé.

Bella fut soulagée que l'attention se tourne vers Edward et ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'observant. Il n'était pas très grand, il était musclé, un peu trop depuis qu'il faisait de la musculation si on lui demandait son avis et maintenant, il était à moitié chauve. Elle sourit, lui passa la main dans les cheveux et s'exclama émerveillée :

- Ooooooh, mais c'est tout doux !

Edward paya et la coiffeuse les remercia pour l'animation et souhaita bonne chance à Bella. Celle-ci bredouilla un merci et lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Emmett se précipita vers elle :

- T'as vu comment elle t'a draguée ? Si ça ne marche pas avec Wonder Woman, t'as clairement un plan de secours avec elle !

Bella le regarda intriguée :

- Wonder Woman ?

Emmett fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et entama une conversation animée avec Ben sur le dernier match de l'équipe de France de foot. Rosalie éclaira la lanterne de Bella :

- C'est son fantasme féminin.

- Ah, ok.

- Bon, et ça va toi ? Tu fais comme si tu prenais ça à la rigolade, mais je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Ben… Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose…

Rosalie la serra dans ses bras et Bella enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la grande blonde.

- En tout cas, je suis là si tu as besoin.

- Je sais. Merci.

Il était 15h lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Bella n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt le samedi matin et elle était toute étonnée d'avoir encore tout l'après-midi devant elle. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller visiter la nouvelle expo d'art moderne de Beaubourg, celle où il y avait un photomaton qui faisait des photos de toi géantes, elle prétexta une course à faire pour s'éclipser. Rosalie ne fut pas dupe et la regarda intensément. Bella lui fit signe que tout allait bien et se dirigea vers le métro le plus proche.

Comme la veille, elle dut attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de l'immeuble pour pouvoir entrer. Elle se glissa dans le hall après une vieille dame qui posa ostensiblement la main sur son sac à main. Bella la regarda, éberluée, et laissa échapper un petit rire en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Comme si elle avait l'air d'une voleuse à la tire. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement d'Alice, elle était essoufflée. Elle se laissa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, mais pas suffisamment pour se dégonfler, et, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle frappa. Elle entendit des pas et la peur l'envahit. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice. Lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la porte, elle eut le souffle coupé et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était en soutien-gorge, un tee-shirt à la main et Bella ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard parcourir le corps de la petite brune. Celle-ci rougit en la reconnaissant et elles se dévisagèrent intensément pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité à Bella. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais la beauté d'Alice la rendait muette, le regard intense d'Alice la rendait muette, la simple présence d'Alice, qu'elle avait souhaitée si ardemment depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement en catimini, la laissait muette.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quitte à ce que ce soit n'importe quoi, Alice baissa les yeux et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Bella se retrouva face à la porte close et son monde s'écroula, la laissant seule au milieu des ruines d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre réellement.

**A/N : ne me détestez pas :( ! Laissez des reviews pour me motiver à vous écrire la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : je m'excuse platement pour cette mise à jour tardive, mais ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. J'ai recommencé au moins 7 fois, parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur les personnages d'Alice et Jasper, leur caractère, leur relation, leur passé… J'espère que maintenant que tout ça est fixé, j'irai plus vite pour les prochains chapitres ! **

**En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a aidé à m'acharner pour terminer ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**JD**

**Chapitre 5**

- Alice !

Alice releva brusquement la tête et posa un regard courroucé sur Jasper. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient en plein milieu d'un morceau.

- Quoi ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Alice soupira, agacée. Elle faisait n'importe quoi.

- Je joue au scrabble, ça ne se voit pas ?

Jasper la regarda d'un air exaspéré, et répondit :

- Si, ça se voit, et si ce n'était pas trop te demander, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu joues de la batterie pendant la prochaine demi-heure ? Tu auras tout le temps de finir ta partie de scrabble après la répétition.

Alice se renfrogna, mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas son jour. Ils reprirent le morceau qu'ils avaient interrompu par sa faute et Alice tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Lorsque sa baguette lui glissa des mains, elle s'écria :

- Mais putain, c'est pas possible, merde !

De rage, elle jeta celle qu'elle tenait encore dans la main par terre. Jake la dévisagea, incrédule et amusé. Il était rare qu'Alice soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur, et il ne l'avait encore jamais vue perdre patience de la sorte. Encore moins être vulgaire ! Jasper soupira et déclara :

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ?

Alice ne dit rien mais se tassa sur son siège et Jake répondit :

- Si, t'as raison, de toute façon, même si Alice ne faisait pas que de la merde, sans Leah, c'est un peu inutile d'essayer de faire quoique ce soit.

Alice lui lança un regard noir, tentant de l'intimider, mais elle échoua lamentablement. Même après la sortie qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'était pas crédible dans le rôle du « bad guy ». Jake se leva et commença à ranger sa basse. Alice alla récupérer ses baguettes, attrapa sa veste et son sac et grommela un vague « Salut » avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois dehors, elle respira l'air frais à plein poumons, soulagée d'être à l'air libre. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et dormir. Ou peut-être regarder un dessin animé. Despicable me ? C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Jasper. Il était vraiment pénible quand il s'y mettait.

- Héla ma belle, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Alice ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle était vraiment naïve d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle regarder tranquillement un dessin animé en mangeant des popcorns. Elle ne pourrait pas échapper à Jasper aussi facilement. Ce mec était une vraie sangsue quand il avait une idée en tête. Comment avait-elle pu le supporter toutes ces années ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !

- Je me demande pourquoi toi et moi on est amis !

Jasper prit un air faussement vexé et répondit malicieusement :

- Parce que je connais tes points faibles ! Je t'offre des sushis ?

Elle ne refusait jamais des sushis. Question de principe. Et Jasper le savait très bien ! Damned, ce qu'il pouvait être hérissant ! Elle tenta tout de même une vague résistance, pour la forme :

- Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

- Pas en l'honneur de ta prestation de tout à l'heure en tout cas ! Allez, fais pas ta chieuse et viens.

- Bon… ok. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Jasper sourit, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers le métro.

Alors que le serveur s'éloignait après avoir pris leur commande, Jasper regarda Alice sérieusement et lui demanda :

- Bon, tu vas dire à Jasper ce que tu as sur le cœur ma grande ?

Alice ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard moqueur.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir l'air gay ?

- Mais je suis gay, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je n'en ai pas l'air ?

- Certes…

- Et ne détourne pas le sujet, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Alice le regarda avec son air le plus triste et déclara solennellement :

- Je suis dégouttée… William m'avait promis de quitter Kate pour fuir avec moi… Je croyais en lui…

Jasper la menaça de ses baguettes et Alice lui sourit de manière narquoise, contente d'elle. C'était tellement agréable d'agacer Jasper.

- Bon ok, puisque tu veux tout savoir… Je suis en colère contre moi-même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue vendredi dernier. Et ça m'enrage ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ?

Jasper la regardait sans vraiment comprendre :

- Euh, tu ne voudrais pas être un petit peu plus explicite, parce que là, j'avoue que je ne te suis pas trop.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te mâcher le travail ?

- Euh… ben ce serait bien si.

- J'ai servi de plan cul !

Jasper se mit à rire. Alors celle-là, elle était bonne.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Noooooooon !

Jasper éclata franchement de rire. Alice était la championne de ce genre d'agissement, et c'était vraiment trop drôle de la voir se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

- Vas te faire foutre Jazz.

- Mais avec plaisir.

Alice lui tira la langue et continua son repas sans le regarder. Lorsqu'il se fut remis de son fou rire, il reprit :

- Attends mais raconte ! Qui a réussi cet exploit ?

Alice ne répondit pas, se contentant d'engloutir un sushi.

- Bon ok. Laisse-moi deviner alors. Mmmh… Fille ou garçon ?

- Fille.

- Ah tiens, c'est marrant, vu ton humeur cette semaine, j'aurais plutôt parié sur garçon.

Alice haussa un sourcil, étonnée :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis très observateur tu sais… Je peux dire à ta tête le samedi matin si tu t'es envoyé une fille, un garçon ou les deux.

Alice laissa tomber le sushi qu'elle maintenait en équilibre précaire avec ses baguettes dans la coupelle de sauce et jura.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois, et tu le sais très bien !

Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil en rétorquant :

- Je n'ai pas dit en même temps !

- Et je peux savoir en quoi ma tête te permet de faire ce genre de conclusions ?

- Je ne sais pas… Juste ce petit air satisfait de toi lorsque tu as ramené une fille.

Alice faillit s'étrangler avec son sushi imbibé de sauce. Jasper se mit à rire et elle le foudroya du regard. Il ne se laissa pas intimider et revint à la charge :

- Et je la connais cette charmante demoiselle qui t'a fait perdre la tête ?

Alice soupira et se résigna. De toute façon, Jasper ne la laisserait pas en paix avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire, autant s'épargner de longs moments de souffrance.

- Ben… tu vois les trois filles qui sont là tout le temps au bar quand on joue : la blonde plantureuse, la petite avec les lunettes et la belle brune timide ?

- Oui, je vois très bien… Elles trainent avec 3 mecs sacrément bien gaulés.

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poursuivre :

- Tu te souviens que tu es rentré dans la belle brune et qu'elle a renversé son verre sur moi vendredi dernier ?

- Ah oui, je me souviens, c'était très rigolo, elle avait l'air tellement désolée, la pauvre. Alors que c'était de ma faute !

- Oui, et bien, elle m'a aidée à nettoyer mon tee-shirt et puis… et puis on est sorties fumer une cloppe et … elle m'a raccompagnée chez moi… et…

- Et quoi ? Vas-y continue !

- Et elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus !

- Tu déconnes ? La brune qui a l'air tellement timide ?

- Oui… Je peux t'assurer que vendredi soir dans mon lit elle n'était pas timide du tout.

- Eh ben… ça alors. Je n'aurais jamais dit qu'elle était lesbienne.

- Moi non plus…

Jasper regarda attentivement Alice avant de s'étonner :

- Et donc si j'ai bien compris, elle était partie quand tu t'es réveillée ?

- Oui.

- Intéressant.

Alice lui lança un regard irrité, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jasper de continuer son interrogatoire :

- Et est-ce que tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

- Oui.

- Et me ferais-tu l'honneur de le partager avec moi ?

- Bella.

- Bella ? Mmmh, ça lui va bien. C'est marrant, je pensais qu'elle avait un copain.

- Moi aussi. Enfin bon c'est peut-être le cas. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau :

- Si tu t'en fous, pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine ?

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? J'ai servi de plan cul à une hétéro qui voulait mettre du piment dans sa vie sexuelle. C'est dégradant.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en remettras, crois-moi. Mais dis-moi, c'était bien au moins ?

Alice rougit et Jasper en fut intrigué. Ils avaient l'habitude de partager les moindres détails de leur vie sexuelle et Alice faisait assez rarement preuve de timidité.

- C'était pas mal.

Elle ne développa pas.

- Et tu comptes la revoir ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben je ne sais pas… si tu t'es laissée draguer, c'est bien qu'elle t'attire non ?

Alice ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de répondre :

- Non.

Jasper eut un sourire en coin. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Alice aussi perturbée par une rencontre, et c'était surtout la première fois qu'elle se laissait séduire par quelqu'un, du moins de ce qu'il savait. Il était intimement persuadé que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il entendait parler de cette Bella.

Alice rentra chez elle en trainant les pieds. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à la gym suédoise avec Jasper. D'où il allait à la gym suédoise d'ailleurs ? C'est un truc de fille ça, la gym suédoise. Elle était fatiguée et elle aurait voulu faire une sieste. Elle posa ses clés sur le bar et alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Jasper l'avait profondément agacée avec son air de Monsieur Je sais Tout. Elle était en colère ! Elle s'était laissée avoir par cette belle brune comme une débutante. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui proposer d'aller fumer une cloppe. Elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser embrasser, et encore moins la laisser entrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler par cette fille et il était hors de question qu'elle la rappelle. Elle ne laissait jamais son numéro de téléphone quand elle s'en allait en douce après une nuit sans lendemain. C'était encore plus cruel de laisser croire à la personne qu'elle pouvait l'appeler, alors qu'elle ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'une nuit de sexe. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir ! Après tout, un plan cul reste un plan cul même si c'était elle qui s'était faite manipuler. Elle soupira. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne. Si elle était en retard, Jasper allait venir la chercher chez elle pour être sûr qu'elle vienne. Mais quelle sangsue ce mec. Il ne pouvait pas aller se trémousser tout seul à la gym suédoise ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle enleva son tee-shirt et en attrapa un autre dans sa penderie. Elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. En parlant de sangsue… Elle grommela et alla ouvrir.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour laisser Jasper entrer lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui se tenait devant elle mais… Bella. Elle se figea, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la belle brune, paniqua face à l'intensité de son regard et… lui claqua la porte au nez. Mais quelle conne ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit à moitié à poil ? De colère, elle jeta son tee-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce. Merde, merde, merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Bella était de l'autre côté de la porte, se demandant probablement pourquoi elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Enfin, elle était probablement déjà partie depuis longtemps. Elle se figea à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir avant de lui avoir demandé… Demandé quoi ? « Pourquoi tu t'es payée ma tête, connasse ? » Non sûrement pas. « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? », « c'était tellement bien que tu reviens même en pleine journée ? ». Non plus. Et puis merde, après tout, au point où elle en était…

Elle rouvrit la porte, et voyant que Bella se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle s'élança dans le couloir et s'écria :

- Bella !

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et dévisagea Alice une fois de plus, la confusion évidente sur son visage. Le claquement sonore de sa porte d'entrée fit sursauter Alice. Elle se figea. Non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur elle de la sorte ? Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa porte pour confirmer ses soupçons. Eh oui, bien joué. Elle appuya son front contre sa porte d'entrée et laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais quelle conne.

- Alice… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alice frémit en entendant le son de la voix de Bella. Celle-ci était clairement perdue. Elle s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation :

- Mes clés, mon téléphone portable, le tee-shirt que j'allais mettre et mes chaussures sont à l'intérieur. Je suis enfermée dehors à moitié nue.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et répondit :

- Tu as un compte sur Vie de Merde ? Parce que si tu n'en as pas, tu peux peut-être t'en créer un pour l'occasion.

Alice rit de bon cœur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de bol. Et pour couronner le tout, elle allait devoir expliquer tout ça à Jasper qui ne manquerait pas de se payer sa tête pendant au moins trois décennies. Elle regarda sa montre et demanda à Bella :

- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ta veste ? On va aller récupérer un double de mes clés, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Elles n'échangèrent que quelques mots pendant le trajet en métro, riant de la situation. Alice était en chaussettes et quasiment nue sous la veste de Bella qui était légèrement trop grande. Elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt comique.

Elle regardait Bella à la dérobée, échangeant quelques regards amusés ou timides. Elle se sentait comme une collégienne inexpérimentée, et rougissait lorsque Bella la surprenait en train de la regarder. C'était dingue l'effet que cette fille pouvait avoir sur elle. Elle était complètement déstabilisée. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle frappa à la porte de Jasper, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti à la gym suédoise. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, surpris de la voir là et son regard se posa ensuite sur Bella :

- Alice, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… habillée de la sorte… et en si charmante compagnie… Bella j'imagine ?

Bella leva des sourcils étonnés, et rougit comme une pivoine. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Jasper avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. Il poursuivit, leur bloquant le passage :

- Tu es nue sous ta veste, Alice ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je n'étais pas intéressé !

- Ta gueule Jazz, laisse-nous entrer.

- Mais avec plaisir… Je sens que ce que tu as à me raconter va me faire beaucoup rire.

Il ne fit plus de commentaires et se contenta de lui apporter tout ce qu'elle lui demandait sans broncher. Le salaud ! Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir se moquer d'elle à n'en plus finir et gardait un silence amusé. Elle pouvait le voir à ses fossettes et à cet air sadique dans ses yeux. Il lui tendit un tee-shirt et elle le déplia devant elle.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me forcer à mettre ça ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent et répondit :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te gène. Bella, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Le rose lui va bien non ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la situation. Alice se résigna, non sans avoir lancé un regard outré à ses deux acolytes et enfila le tee-shirt « I am not gay, I just like this color ».

- Bon, j'imagine que je peux oublier la gym suédoise ? Je vous sers un thé ou un café ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas repartir si vite ?

Alice hocha la tête. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, elle avait au moins échappé à la gym suédoise. Après avoir lancé un regard interrogateur à Bella qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et déclara :

- Un lapsang pour moi ! Et que ça saute. Et je veux des gâteaux avec.

Lorsqu'Alice eut fini de raconter leur mésaventure à Jasper, celui-ci se gratta la tête et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas bien comprise… Pourquoi tu lui as claqué la porte au nez exactement ?

Alice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Bella ne fut pas en reste. Jasper avait toujours le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et marmonna :

- Tu me revaudras ça !

Elle lui jeta un coussin à la tête. Il esquiva et prit un air choqué. Elle ne le laissa pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et s'écria :

- Mais j'étais à moitié nue, je pensais que c'était toi à la porte… Alors j'ai paniqué !

Bella et Jasper se mirent à rire et celui-ci contra :

- Excuse-moi, mais maintenant il y a deux choses que je ne comprends pas ! La première, c'est pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas que moi, je te vois à moitié nue ? Arg, c'est dégouttant ! Et la deuxième, c'est : mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris alors de rouvrir la porte sans avoir remis un tee-shirt ?

Alice rougit comme une tomate et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un jour, elle se vengerait au centuple.

- Vas mourir Jazz !

Tous les trois se mirent à rire. La situation était vraiment comique et Alice n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu agir aussi stupidement. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle interagissait avec Bella, et cela faisait deux fois que son comportement était complètement irrationnel. Ça promettait… Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Bella demanda timidement :

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air… proches.

Alice échangea un regard complice avec Jasper et répondit joyeusement :

- On se connaît depuis qu'on a 7 ans. Je lui ai sauvé la mise et il m'est éternellement redevable.

Jasper se racla la gorge et ajouta :

- Elle exagère un peu, mais oui, cela fait une vingtaine d'années que je supporte cette petite peste.

- Oh, si peu. Allez Jazz, sois sympa, raconte à Bella comment on est devenus amis ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le fasses toi-même, je risquerais d'exagérer.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et échangea un regard malicieux avec Bella. Celle-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Alice détourna les yeux, troublée et se mordit la lèvre. Jasper se lança dans son récit :

- Alice et moi faisions partie du chœur d'enfant de l'opéra quand nous étions petits.

Bella leva les sourcils et l'interrompit :

- Du chœur d'enfant ? Tu veux dire que vous chantiez à l'opéra… que vous chantiez dans des opéras ?

- Oui, exactement. Nous avions des répétitions tous les mercredis après-midi à l'opéra, et lorsqu'il y avait une production avec des enfants, nous passions une audition pour participer.

- Ouah… Eh ben…

Bella lança un regard admiratif à Alice, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Au départ, je n'aimais pas trop Alice. C'était la chouchoute de notre chef de chœur, et comme elle était toute petite, elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des metteurs en scène. C'était une vraie petite peste à l'époque.

Alice lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et il poursuivit :

- L'année de mes 11 ans, je me suis rendu compte de mon attirance pour les garçons, car je suis tombé amoureux d'un de nos camarades.

Alice commença à rigoler et Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

- Disons que ma déclaration ne s'est pas vraiment passée comme espéré, et que je me suis pris le premier râteau de mon existence. Le problème, c'est que le petit con est allé répandre partout que je lui avais demandé de l'embrasser. Je ne te raconte pas les quolibets que j'ai subis. J'étais mortifié. D'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était mal de ressentir ce que je ressentais.

- Euh, Jazz, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas mal.

- Oui, enfin bon, toujours est-il que c'est remonté jusqu'à notre chef de chœur qui en a parlé à mes parents et qui a menacé de me virer du chœur.

Jasper s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de son thé et Bella attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son récit.

- Pour moi, ne plus aller à l'opéra, c'était la punition ultime. C'était comme une seconde maison pour moi. Un jour après une répétition, Alice m'a trouvé en train de pleurer dans les toilettes.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda Bella sérieusement :

- Euh, Bella, on est d'accord, tu ne racontes cette histoire à personne, sous aucun prétexte ?

Bella hocha la tête et Alice répliqua :

- Jazz tu es pathétique.

- Je t'emmerde. Je suis sensible, c'est tout. Bon et donc, Alice m'a trouvé et je lui ai raconté mes malheurs. Et là, à ma plus grande surprise, au lieu de se moquer de moi comme tout le monde, ou pire d'être dégouttée, elle a proposé qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble pour éloigner les soupçons.

- A onze ans ? Mais vous êtes un peu précoces vous deux !

- Surtout Alice, moi j'étais très platonique à l'époque !

- Ouais, d'accord. C'est pas moi qui ai voulu violer un pauvre petit enfant à 11 ans !

- Et moi je compte pas ?

- Mais j'ai pas voulu te violer !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi tu me forçais à t'embrasser alors ?

- Pour qu'on soit crédibles !

- C'est ça, je suis sûre que tu étais folle amoureuse de moi !

- Dans tes rêves.

Bella se mit à rire. Alice sourit. A chaque fois qu'ils racontaient cette histoire à quelqu'un, cela finissait en pugilat. Jasper interrompit le cours de ses pensées en s'adressant à Bella :

- Et dis-moi Bella, je me demandais, les charmants garçons avec qui tu viens au bar, ils sont célibataires ?

Alice ne put retenir la remarque :

- Très subtile Jasper.

- Oh, eh, ça va hein, je me renseigne.

- Oui, ben heureusement que ce n'est pas ton métier !

Bella interrompit leur nouvelle dispute d'un air amusé et répondit :

- Il y en a un qui va se marier l'année prochaine, mais les deux autres sont célibataires.

- Ah oui, lesquels ?

- Le grand brun costaud. C'est l'ex de Rosalie.

- Rosalie ?

- La grande blonde.

- Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle est canon elle !

Alice se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Bella lui lança un regard qu'elle ne put déchiffrer et elle se mit une claque mentalement. Mais quelle conne ! Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue deux minutes ? Elle n'en avait rien à cirer de la grande blonde et maintenant Bella allait penser… Elle allait penser quoi au juste ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle était venue la voir à la base ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elles n'avaient pas vraiment pu discuter. Jasper la sortit de sa rêverie en lui tapant sur la cuisse :

- Alice ? ça va ?

- Oui, oui, pardon. Je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes. Je reviens.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain de Jazz et s'appuya un instant contre la porte. Elle soupira. Elle redoutait le moment où elle se retrouverait seule avec Bella. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle devait évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? D'habitude, quand elle tombait par hasard sur un de ses coups d'un soir, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et agissait comme avec n'importe laquelle de ses connaissances « salut, comment vas-tu ? … ». Mais elle n'avait pas croisé Bella par hasard dans la rue ou dans un bar. Bella était venue la voir chez elle. Elle devait donc avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Et Bella n'était pas n'importe lequel de ses coups d'un soir. Elle soupira de nouveau et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva Bella et Jasper en grande conversation. Elle se racla la gorge et déclara :

- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Jasper, je te remercie pour ton magnifique tee-shirt et tes tongs trop grandes. Je te ramène tout ça la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

- Ça marche.

- Bella ? Est-ce que tu veux … ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se dandina un peu sous l'œil attentif de Jasper. Bella se leva d'un bond et répondit :

- Oui, je te raccompagne. C'est quand même à cause de moi si tu dois sortir dans la rue habillée comme ça. C'est la moindre des choses.

Le trajet en métro parut durer des heures à Alice. Heureusement, la densité de population dans le wagon rendait impossible toute forme de conversation. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de son immeuble, Alice s'arrêta et regarda Bella dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

- Est-ce que tu veux monter ?

Elle attendit anxieusement la réponse de la belle brune, sans réussir à identifier laquelle des deux options l'angoissait le plus. Bella sembla hésiter puis répondit fermement :

- Si ça ne t'embête pas.

Alice ne savait pas si ça l'embêtait ou non, elle se contenta donc d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le hall.

Elle indiqua le canapé à Bella et déclara :

- Je vais me changer, j'arrive.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se précipita vers son armoire, paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre ? Quelque chose de classe sans être trop coincé ? Quelque chose de décontracté ? Quelque chose de sexy ? Elle fouilla fébrilement dans ses vêtements complètement paniquée. Quelle idée d'avoir autant de tee-shirt ! Elle fit les cents pas dans sa chambre pour tenter de se calmer et respira profondément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se mettre dans tous ses états aujourd'hui ? Bordel, elle ne pouvait pas agir rationnellement ? Exaspérée par son manque de sang-froid, elle attrapa un tee-shirt au hasard et l'enfila avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle proposa à boire à Bella qui déclina poliment et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. Elle attendit que celle-ci ne dise quelque chose, mais Bella semblait définitivement muette, les yeux rivés sur le sol. N'y tenant plus, elle se lança :

- Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'était exprimée de manière plus agressive qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Bella cilla, rougit et répondit :

- Je… je ne sais pas trop.

Elle s'arrêta et Alice eut envie de lui sauter dessus. Pour la taper ou pour l'embrasser, elle ne savait pas. Cette fille lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, c'était insupportable. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose de stupide, Bella poursuivit :

- Je… je voulais m'excuser… d'être partie comme je l'ai fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais… enfin, je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour… enfin… pour me laisser une chance d'apprendre à te connaître ?

Alice resta muette un instant. Elle ne savait pas si son cœur avait cessé de battre ou s'il battait tellement vite qu'elle ne le sentait plus. Elle se sentit rougir et se maudit d'être aussi… sensible ? Elle n'était jamais sensible, et il n'était pas question que cela commence aujourd'hui. Elle se racla la gorge pour se reprendre, tenta de cacher son trouble et finit par répondre d'un ton qu'elle voulut le plus détaché possible :

- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Son ton légèrement cassant ne parut pas gêner Bella dont le visage s'illumina d'un large sourire à sa réponse.

Alice referma la porte derrière Bella. Elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et la belle brune lui avait promis de l'appeler le lendemain matin pour lui donner rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment agréable et chaud et doux qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle y pensait. Cette fille n'allait lui attirer que des ennuis. Cela avait déjà commencé. Elle ne la connaissait même pas qu'elle faisait déjà des folies pour elle. Elle était sortie de son appartement en soutif pour lui courir après ! Depuis quand faisait-elle des choses pareilles ?

Elle soupira, contrariée, mais se dirigea en sautillant jusqu'à son lit, attrapa son portable et appela Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Je suis absolument désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu cette histoire en tête pendant tout ce temps, encouragée par vos commentaires (merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser, c'est vraiment très motivant, et ça m'aide à construire l'histoire), mais je n'ai pas réussi à prendre suffisamment de recul pour écrire une suite qui en vaille la peine. Heureusement, c'est les vacances de Noël, et j'ai donc pu prendre le temps de réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire, pour qu'elle ne s'essouffle pas trop. **

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les premiers ! **

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous, **

**JD**

**Chapitre 6 **

Bella fit irruption dans la colloc, essoufflée d'avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et voulut crier à plein poumon « J'ai un date avec Alice demaaaaaaaaaaaaaain ! » mais elle manqua de s'étrangler, dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et n'émit qu'un vague grognement. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se remette au sport. Lorsqu'elle put respirer à nouveau normalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, s'attendant à se faire dévisager par deux paires d'yeux goguenards, mais la pièce était vide. Dépitée, elle soupira. Elle hésita, mais son excitation était trop forte, si elle n'extériorisait pas ses sentiments tout de suite, elle allait devenir complètement folle. Elle se lança alors dans une danse de la pluie exaltée, dansant et sautant au son d'une musique imaginaire. Après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas, et une danse de la pluie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. C'était sans compter sur sa maladresse. Alors qu'elle invoquait les nuages avec plus de ferveur qu'il n'en faut pour provoquer le déluge, elle heurta un tabouret de bar qui se renversa bruyamment tout en l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Angela la trouva affalée par terre, les membres complètement emmêlés, riant à gorge déployée.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Bella tenta de reprendre son souffle, essuyant ses yeux. Angela était en pyjama et semblait passablement endormie. Comme Bella ne répondait pas, se contentant de rester allongée par terre les yeux fermés, Angela réitéra sa question :

- Pourquoi tu te marres comme une baleine ? T'es déjà bourrée ou quoi ?

Elle regarda sa montre et se tourna vers Bella horrifiée :

- Mais il est à peine 19h !

Rosalie ne laissa pas le temps à Bella de se défendre et pénétra dans le salon d'un air décidé :

- Ah Bella, tu tombes bien !

Elle haussa les sourcils en la voyant étendue sur le sol et ajouta :

- Enfin, façon de parler… Avant que tu ne nous expliques comment tu t'es débrouillée pour te retrouver dans cette position, j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce mec ?

Elle déposa son ordinateur sur la table basse et Bella se redressa pour voir l'écran. Elle faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'elle vit la page que leur montrait Rosalie :

- Tu t'es inscrite sur Meetic ?

- Oui.

Bella dévisagea la grande blonde, étonnée. Elle avait toujours eu un avis assez négatif sur les sites de rencontre en ligne. Pour elle, c'était un peu comme un supermarché. Elle trouvait ça dégradant. Rosalie était belle, séduisante, intelligente, gagnait bien sa vie. Elle avait tout pour plaire, tout pour être heureuse. Certes, elle était un peu froide au premier abord, mais elle était adorable dès qu'on apprenait à la connaître. C'était complètement paranormal qu'elle n'ait pas encore trouvé l'homme idéal et totalement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer cette situation. Bella enrageait de ne pouvoir rendre Rosalie heureuse. Malheureusement, l'amitié, même profonde et inébranlable ne pouvait pas remplacer l'amour.

Rosalie la coupa dans ses réflexions en lançant :

- Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, Angela s'est inscrite aussi !

Angela la regarda avec un air outré, lui lança un coussin qui trainait à la figure et siffla :

- Salope !

Rosalie, fière d'elle, la regarda en riant. Bella avait du mal à digérer toutes ces informations. Elle regarda tour à tour Angela et Rosalie qui étaient en plein « eye contest » et ne donna pas cher de la peau d'Angela. Rosalie était imbattable. Bella finit par se lever et s'avachit dans un fauteuil. Elle entreprit de délacer ses chaussures. Ses deux collocs étaient célibataires depuis un certain temps, embourbées dans leur relation compliquée avec leur ex, et cumulaient les plans moisis. Elle soupira.

- Oh ça va, épargne-nous ton couplet de fille prude. Ça fait une éternité qu'on collectionne les plans à la con, qu'on rencontre des mecs en boîte dont on ne se rappelle plus le lendemain, qu'on cumule les coups d'un soir, …

Angela l'interrompit :

- Oui, enfin, parle pour toi, là… Moi j'arrive à peine à emballer, et encore quand j'y arrive, c'est soit un vieux, soit un mec marié.

Bella se mit à rire. Il arrivait toujours des trucs extraordinaires à Angela. Rosalie poursuivit :

- Bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'au moins, avec Meetic, on aura peut-être l'occasion de faire des rencontres sympas. Et on arrêtera peut-être de confondre le premier ivrogne venu avec le Prince Charmant.

- Parce que tu crois au Prince Charmant, toi ?

- Pour l'instant, je crois surtout aux sept nains, mais sait-on jamais ? Peut-être que c'est lui ?

Elle pointa son écran d'ordinateur du doigt et Bella se pencha pour observer de plus prêt le profil du mec en question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je réponds ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas ?

Angela ne laissa pas à Rosalie le temps de répondre et lança :

- Mais Bella, imagine que ce soit un pervers !

- C'est sûr que toi, avec la chance que tu as, il y a une probabilité non négligeable que tu tombes sur des types qui ne soient pas sains d'esprit !

Bella rigola mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'Angela lui lança un regard noir et renchérit alors :

- Mais imagine si tu ignores la perle rare ? Le Prince Charmant ?

Aucune de ses deux collocs ne prit la peine de lui répondre et Rosalie attrapa un paquet de M&M's.

- Bon, trêves de plaisanteries. On peut savoir ce que tu faisais par terre ?

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux. Si elle avait eu envie de crier son exultation sur tous les toits de Paris quelques minutes auparavant, sa timidité avait repris le dessus et son excitation était à présent mêlée d'appréhension. Rosalie dut sentir sa réticence à répondre et demanda :

- C'est ce que j'imagine ?

Bella fronça les sourcils et répondit :

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ce que ton esprit pervers a bien pu imaginer ?

- Certes ! Bon allez, raconte.

Angela et Rosalie la regardaient avec insistance et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment y couper. Elle prit une inspiration et leur raconta son après-midi. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Rosalie et Angela étaient mortes de rire sur le canapé du salon.

- Oui, bon, ça va, remettez-vous, on ne va pas y passer la soirée !

- Non mais attends, c'est énorme ! Elle a vraiment pris le métro en chaussettes ?

- Oui.

- Excellent ! Tu es un aimant à ennuis, tu es consciente de ça ?

- Oui, bon ben ça va, on a compris. Move on girls ! Maintenant aidez moi ! Je ne sais pas où je dois emmener Alice demain !

Rosalie et Angela, totalement dans leur élément, se lancèrent dans une discussion sans fin sur le lieu idéal du premier rendez-vous. Evidemment, dans le cas de Bella, c'était un petit peu plus compliqué. Déjà, son date est une fille. « Tu connais des lieux branchés pour les gay toi ? » « C'est pas un peu sectaire comme réflexion ? ». Et en plus, elle a déjà couché avec ! Il ne faut surtout pas négliger ce paramètre, on ne fait pas la même chose avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas du tout ou avec quelqu'un avec qui on a déjà partagé… une certaine intimité…

Blablabla… Bella avait cessé d'écouter le piaillement désordonné de ses deux colocs et était perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Elle souhaitait emmener Alice dans un endroit qui ait une signification pour elle. Pas question de l'emmener dans n'importe quel café ou n'importe quel parc. Elle voulait quelque chose de… spécial.

- Euh, Bella, tu nous écoutes ?

- Non.

Rosalie prit un air vexé mais poursuivit néanmoins :

- On a trouvé ! Tu vas l'inviter au hammam de la mosquée de Paris.

Bella dévisagea tour à tour ses deux colocs, dont le visage exprimait une excitation intense.

- C'est une blague ?

- Ben non, pourquoi ? C'est super le hammam, en plus vous serez en maillot de bain, et avec un peu de chance, elle enlèvera son haut.

Angela semblait presque plus excitée que Bella à cette idée. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Euh, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît déjà ?

Rosalie répliqua :

- Trop longtemps ! Elle ne te plait pas notre idée ?

- Ça va pas la tête ? La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me sentir mal à l'aise ! Alors vous pouvez oublier toutes vos options où je me retrouve à moitié nue et en sueur.

Angela gloussa à cette phrase et Bella la foudroya du regard.

- Vous pensez à autre chose qu'au sexe de temps en temps ?

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et Angela se renfrogna :

- Si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui en faire, j'y penserais moins souvent !

- C'est d'une logique imparable !

- Arrête de râler et passe-moi un M&M's bleu.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne manges que les bleus.

- Parce qu'ils sont meilleurs !

- Mais ils ont tous le même goût, c'est psychologique !

- Moi je trouve que les bleus sont meilleurs !

- Pourquoi, parce que tu as l'impression de manger un schtroumpf ?

Rosalie haussa les épaules d'un air exaspéré et se leva :

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer sur la couleur des M&M's, vous penserez à vous préparer pour le Rocky Horror Picture Show ?

- Whouoou, c'était trop bieeeeeen !

Emmett semblait avoir aimé son cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était de toute façon le genre de spectacle complètement dérangé qui ne pouvait que remporter son suffrage. Angela bougonna :

- Moi j'ai rien compris ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient la même chose que dans le film ?

- Euh… Angela, c'est le principe du spectacle. Cela n'a peut-être aucun sens, mais les acteurs miment le film, pendant le film, mais en plus drôle.

- Peut-être, mais c'était bizarre non ? Surtout quand ils venaient dans le public… ça m'a fait trop peur… imagine s'ils m'avaient demandé à moi de manger la banane sensuellement ? L'horreur.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée. C'était presque étonnant que ce ne soit pas tombé sur Angela. Pendant que Ben s'efforçait d'expliquer le concept de la soirée à Angela, Emmett et Edward s'approchèrent de Bella et elle en profita pour caresser le crâne presque chauve d'Edward :

- Mmmh, c'est tout doux ! J'adooore !

Emmett ne laissa pas à Edward le temps de répliquer et s'exclama, visiblement excité :

- Alors, Bella, tu as trouvé où tu vas emmener Alice demain ?

Bella haussa les sourcils. D'où Emmett était-il déjà au courant ? Rosalie ne pouvait-elle pas tenir sa langue cinq minutes ?

- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi, tu as des idées ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec Edward, on se disait que tu pourrais l'emmener au Pink Paradise ! Et si tu veux, on peut même venir avec vous !

Bella lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes.

- Dans une boîte de strip tease ? Et vous avez réfléchi longtemps pour trouver ça ?

- Non. C'est la première chose qui nous est venue à l'esprit.

- Tu m'étonnes…

Rosalie les interrompit en demandant à la cantonade :

- On va en boîte ?

Les réponses fusèrent : Edward et Emmett étaient « chauds comme la braise », Angela était « beaucoup trop sobre » et Ben se demandait une fois de plus s'il ne serait pas plus raisonnable de rentrer. Bella sourit. Elle était prête à parier qu'il finirait par se laisser convaincre et qu'il serait probablement le dernier à rentrer avec un taux record d'alcool dans le sang. Rosalie lui répondit d'ailleurs :

- Rentre boire une tisane si tu veux, papy, nous on va s'amuser. Tu viens Bella ?

Bella hésita. Elle était tout à fait consciente que la meilleure chose à faire si elle voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens le lendemain avec Alice, était d'être raisonnable et de rentrer gentiment se coucher. En plus, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé où elle allait l'emmener. Cependant, elle se sentait… elle se sentait lasse. Trop de choses se passaient en même temps dans sa vie. Elle était confuse, et elle était fatiguée de se poser des questions existentielles. Elle avait bien besoin d'oublier son travail, son ex – puisque c'était bien ce qu'Alec était – sa possible bisexualité. Fuck her life !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Rosalie réitéra sa question :

- Bellaaaaa ? Tu viens ou bien ?

- Fais chauffer ta carte bleue, ce soir, je t'enchaîne.

Rosalie lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraina à la suite des autres.

Bella reposa bruyamment son verre vide sur la table et se leva d'un bond. Elle regretta immédiatement son impatience et se retint à sa chaise le temps de se stabiliser. Elle avait légèrement trop bu. Si le léger étourdissement qu'elle ressentait n'était pas une preuve suffisante, le fait qu'elle ne souvenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée seule en train de boire à leur table en était une. En tout cas, c'était pathétique. Bordel, elle était là pour danser et s'amuser, et pas pour noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool… Quoique ? Elle plissa les yeux et scruta la salle sombre et bondée pour essayer de localiser l'un de ses amis. Elle repéra Angela, qui se dandinait aux côtés de… d'un grand mec blond avec une couronne de fleurs autour du cou. Bella fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore arriver à Angela ? Elle aurait probablement le droit à un récit détaillé le lendemain, et, pour une raison inconnue, elle s'attendait au pire. Elle poursuivit son inspection de la salle, à la recherche d'autres visages familiers et en repéra deux d'un seul coup, scotchés l'un à l'autre. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et se retint plus fort au dossier de sa chaise. Rosalie et Emmett étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, et si personne ne les arrêtait, ils allaient probablement faire l'amour au milieu de la piste de danse. Oh god. Il lui fallait un remontant. Et tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas qu'elle voulut décidé et s'accouda d'une manière qu'elle voulait sensuelle. Elle avala cul sec son shot de tequila et sortit prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui soit encore suffisamment lucide pour… pour, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sortit tout de même. De toute façon, elle avait envie de fumer une cloppe.

Elle trouva Ben assis sur le rebord du trottoir, les pieds dans le caniveau en train de chanter la Marseillaise. Edward était debout à côté de lui au téléphone.

Elle attrapa Edward par la manche. Il se retourna et raccrocha en plein milieu d'une phrase – loin d'être cohérente – lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il se jeta alors sur elle en criant :

- Bellaaaaaaaa, Bella, je t'aime, fais moi un bisou !

Bella soupira. Edward avait bu le verre de trop qui le faisait basculer en mode « hyper relou ». Il s'agrippa à elle et tenta de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa le plus gentiment possible et rétorqua :

- Tu es quasiment marié je te rappelle. Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir fait des avances.

C'était bas, mais Bella se sentit mieux. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise qu'il la drague lorsqu'il était bourré. Si on pouvait appeler ça de la drague d'ailleurs. Il la regarda de l'air d'un petit enfant à qui on a refusé un jouet et sortit son téléphone de sa poche en s'éloignant. Il allait probablement rappeler une deuxième fois tous ses amis et leur laisser des messages incompréhensibles qu'il regretterait le lendemain. Typique.

Ben était à présent allongé sur le trottoir… De mieux en mieux. Elle se demanda si elle était comme ça, elle aussi, quand elle était défaite, mais préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur la question. La réponse était probablement oui.

Elle se pencha et tenta d'établir une communication entre Ben et la Terre :

- Ben ? Tu veux rentrer à l'intérieur ? Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici.

Ou alors, tu vas te faire ramasser par les flics…. Il émit une sorte de grognement que Bella ne sut interpréter.

- Ben ? Tu veux rentrer ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Cette fois elle perçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à « maison ». Elle soupira, fouilla dans les poches de Ben à la recherche de son vestiaire, et lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, parcourut les alentours du regard pour tenter de localiser Edward. Ne le voyant pas, elle l'appela sur son portable et tomba directement sur la messagerie. Elle ne se fatigua pas à laisser un message et raccrocha. Elle envoya un SMS à Rosalie, lui signalant qu'elle ramenait Ben chez lui et qu'Edward était porté disparu.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires et celles de Ben, elle tenta de relever celui-ci pour qu'il ait l'air à peu près décent. Il se laissa faire assez facilement et s'appuya lourdement sur elle pendant qu'elle tentait d'héler un taxi.

Ben passa l'ensemble du trajet à débiter des phrases sans queue ni tête au chauffeur de taxi. Bella s'excusa auprès de celui-ci, mais il avait l'air de trouver la situation plutôt amusante. Elle laissa Ben devant chez lui, non sans lui avoir tapé le code d'entrée de son immeuble et s'être assuré qu'il se souvenait à quel étage il habitait et qu'il avait bien ses clés sur lui.

- Merci Bella, t'es vraiment la plus cool des amis, t'es géniale, franchement merci, t'assures trop, et en plus tu sens bon.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire et le poussa gentiment dans l'entrée de son immeuble avant de remonter dans le taxi. Elle indiqua son adresse au chauffeur et soupira.

Elle regarda les lumières de la ville défiler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Elle était sur la cime de l'ivresse, au moment le plus agréable où elle avait le sentiment que rien n'était impossible. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Elle voulait se sentir vivante. Sur une impulsion, elle regarda sa montre, sourit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

- Bella ?

- Oui. Je ne te réveille pas ?

- Mmmh non, mais j'étais sur le point de me coucher.

- Oups, désolée.

- C'est pas grave… Mais, tu ne devais pas m'appeler… demain ?

- Eh bien, il est 2 heures du matin, donc, techniquement, on est demain.

Bella entendit Alice rire et poursuivit :

- Je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure. Rhabille-toi et mets des vêtements chauds.

- Euh… T'es sérieuse Bella ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est 2 heures du matin.

- Eh bien, je ne te force pas, mais si tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on se voie aujourd'hui… alors rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

Alice sembla hésiter, se demandant probablement si Bella était folle, puis répondit :

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Alice s'engouffra dans le taxi qui l'attendait en bas de chez elle et demanda :

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Elle était tout excitée et Bella émit un petit rire avant de lancer au chauffeur de taxi :

- Rue Soufflot s'il vous plait.

Alice fronça les sourcils, tentant probablement de deviner leur destination à partir du nom de rue et, devant son air contrarié, Bella précisa :

- C'est une surprise, tu verras.

Alice fit une petite moue et croisa les bras avant de répondre :

- J'aime pas les surprises.

Bella sourit intérieurement. On aurait dit le schtroumpf grognon… En beaucoup plus mignon. Et en beaucoup plus sexy. Elle ne répondit rien mais adressa à Alice un petit sourire, contente d'elle.

Alice n'insista pas et elles continuèrent leur route en silence. Bella se sentait bien. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir le visage et le corps d'Alice. Que celle-ci la surprenne en flagrant délit lui était complètement égal. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être belle, c'était de sa faute si on avait envie de la regarder. Lorsqu'Alice était sortie de son immeuble, elle avait eu l'envie quasi-irrépressible de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle portait un jean noir et un sweat à capuche trop grand « l'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack » sous sa veste. Elle portait une écharpe en laine rouge qui faisait probablement dix fois le tour de son cou dans laquelle elle enfouissait son menton. Ce mélange troublait Bella. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se dire « How cute » ou au contraire être effrayée par Rock'n Roll Alice. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et c'était probablement ce qui l'attirait autant chez la batteuse.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, Bella paya le taxi et rejoignit Alice qui l'attendait impatiemment sur le trottoir, ouvrant de grands yeux et regardant tout autour d'elle comme si Hagrid allait sortir d'une porte cochère et lui annoncer qu'elle était admise à Hogward.

- Alors, alors, on va où maintenant ?

Alice sautillait sur place d'excitation et Bella lui sourit avant de répondre :

- A vrai dire, ce que je projette de faire n'est pas tout à fait… légal… et pourrait nous attirer des ennuis si on se faisait prendre.

Alice la regarda avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Bella poursuivit :

- Je ne veux pas t'entraîner de force dans une entreprise illégale… Si tu es partante, je te propose une visite guidée du monument qui se trouve derrière toi.

Alice la dévisagea pour vérifier qu'elle était bien sérieuse, détourna son regard pour détailler le bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière elle puis répondit :

- Je te suis.

Bella ouvrit la porte de la coloc avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable. Elle venait de laisser Alice chez elle et planait encore sur son nuage. Cependant, il était 10h du matin, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ressentait une grande fatigue. Elle avait bien l'intention d'aller directement se coucher et ne souhaitait pas réveiller ses colocataires.

Ses précautions se révélèrent inutiles puisqu'elle avait à peine refermée la porte qu'une voix rauque lançait :

- Bella ! C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? Petite cachotière ! Avec qui tu étais ?

Bella sursauta et dévisagea Emmett avec surprise :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre salon… à 10h du matin… En caleçon ?

Pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, Emmett se mit à rire et répondit :

- Il fut un temps où ça ne te déplaisait pas quand j'étais en caleçon !

Bella rougit et rétorqua, contrariée :

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, et on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. J'étais bourrée et j'étais heureuse. Tu es passé par là et… voilà, c'est le hasard.

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre tout en déposant son sac. Pourquoi Emmett reparlait-il de ça maintenant ? Tout le monde était au courant, même Rosalie, et d'ailleurs, c'était avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Il y avait prescription, et de toute façon, selon la définition de Ben, il n'y avait pas homologation. Elle chassât ces pensées de son esprit, bien décidée pourtant à en reparler avec Emmett à un moment plus approprié – quand elle aurait un peu dormi. Le grand brun s'assit sur le canapé et déclara avec tristesse :

- Rosalie m'a virée de sa chambre.

- Euh ?

- Disons que… ça semblait bien parti, et… j'ai dit quelque chose qui lui a déplu… et… elle m'a jeté dehors. Du coup, j'attends qu'elle se réveille pour récupérer mes vêtements et rentrer chez moi.

- Ah… Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

- Mmmh… j'imagine que de toute façon, elle va tout te raconter tout à l'heure, donc je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas te le dire. Je lui ai dit que j'étais hyper heureux qu'on se remette ensemble. Elle s'est figée, m'a fait tomber du lit et m'a dit de dégager. J'imagine que j'ai mal interprété ses signaux…

Emmett avait l'air effondré. Bella eut pitié de son ami, mais ne savait pas pour autant quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avait profondément blessé Rosalie, et il était peu probable que celle-ci pardonne à Emmett aussi facilement.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu étais sincère quand tu lui as dit ça ?

- Oui. Tu sais bien que c'est la femme de ma vie… Je… Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me laisse une deuxième chance.

- Je sais… Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'elle finira par se rendre compte de tout ça et qu'elle te pardonnera. Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée Emmett. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi.

Le grand brun lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, avant de lancer joyeusement :

- Mais tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ! Dis-moi avec qui tu as couché !

Bella sourit, comme toujours déstabilisée par la facilité avec laquelle Emmett pouvait mettre ses soucis de côté et retrouver son côté farceur et juvénile.

- Je n'ai couché avec personne.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu rayonnes comme quelqu'un qui vient de prendre son pied !

- Mais je t'assure !

- Genre !

Bella se mit à rire. Plus elle se défendrait, et moins Emmett la croirait. Autant lui laisser un os à ronger. Avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle déclara :

- J'ai fait visiter le Panthéon à Alice.

Emmett la regarda, interloqué et répondit :

- En pleine nuit ? Mais… Mais c'est fermé la nuit !

Bella lui fit un clin d'œil et lui répondit :

- Mais j'ai la clé Emmett…

Celui-ci resta bouche bée sur le canapé après que Bella eut refermé la porte de sa chambre. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bella avait fait entrer Alice dans le Panthéon, en pleine nuit, au risque de se faire surprendre voire… arrêter ? Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Bella était sérieuse. La plus sérieuse de leur bande peut-être. Certes, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. C'était une vraie tête brulée en école… Il sourit, heureux à l'idée de retrouver « reckless Bella ». Et il se promit de remercier Alice d'être à l'origine de cette renaissance. Il l'aimait déjà, rien que pour cette raison.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée ma puce, c'était si épuisant que ça ton date avec Bella ?

Alice tira la langue à Jasper, et répondit :

- Si tu savais…

- J'espère bien que je vais savoir ! Allez raconte !

- Non.

- Raconte, sinon je te demande pourquoi tu as ressorti les personnages que j'aperçois sur la table de ton salon ?

Alice fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du salon. Bella l'avait appelée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger ses figurines et sa maquette. Jasper allait encore lui poser tout un tas de questions embarrassantes et remettre en question ses choix. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle essayait sans succès de lui faire avaler qu'elle avait à jamais renoncé à ce rêve qui n'était que pure folie et qu'elle était très satisfaite de sa situation actuelle. Après tout, elle gagnait très bien sa vie, elle était douée dans son travail. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie de remettre tout ça sur le tapis. Elle se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

- Très bien. Si tu me fais des cookies, je te raconte pendant que tu cuisines.

Jasper sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alice se précipita pour débarrasser et laisser la place à Jasper. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, mais avec ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter, elle était certaine de gagner un peu de temps ! Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en repensant à la folle nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Bella.

- Bon, de quoi tu as besoin ?

Jasper soupira et répondit :

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à cuisiner tu sais… Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour te nourrir quand je ne suis pas là. J'ai presque des scrupules de te laisser vivre seule !

Alice lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue et vint s'installer près de lui. Elle lui indiqua où se trouvaient les différents ingrédients et il se mit à l'ouvrage.

- Bon, ben tu me racontes ou tu restes à rêvasser à toutes les cochonneries que vous avez faites ensembles ?

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a fait des cochonneries ?

- Parce que… Euh, en fait je ne sais pas. Sans doute mon esprit pervers.

Alice rigola. Elle était un peu excitée à l'idée de raconter ce qu'elles avaient fait à Jasper.

- Ça ne sert à rien que je te raconte, de toute façon, tu ne me croiras pas !

Jasper la regarda bizarrement et répondit :

- Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

- Parce que c'était juste… complètement irréel !

- Alors là, tu me fais saliver. Allez, balance !

- Ok, ok. Bella m'a appelée cette nuit, à 2 heures du matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher.

- Elle t'a appelée à 2 heures du matin ?

- Oui.

- Euh, elle était bourrée ?

- A vrai dire, un peu !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait à une heure aussi inappropriée pour un premier rendez-vous ?

- Elle m'a dit de m'habiller chaudement et de l'attendre en bas de chez moi une demi-heure plus tard.

- Attends, mais tu l'as fait ? Mais imagine elle aurait pu te kidnapper ou je ne sais pas moi, te faire une mauvaise blague ?

- Euh, Jazz, c'est de Bella dont on parle.

- Oui, mais bon, on ne sait jamais, tu avoueras que c'est un peu bizarre non ?

- Oui, à vrai dire, j'étais un peu surprise, mais bon… Pourquoi pas après tout.

- Moué.

- Et donc quand je suis descendue, elle m'attendait dans un taxi.

- Oui, bon ok, mais jusque là, à part le fait que c'était le milieu de la nuit, je ne vois pas en quoi c'était complètement irréel !

- Attends, attends. Une fois arrivées, elle m'a dit qu'elle prévoyait de faire un truc pas tout à fait légal.

- Et toi, bien sûr, tu lui as répondu oui avec un grand sourire ?

- Ben… oui.

- Je te reconnais bien là !

Alice lui fit un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsque Jasper s'écria :

- Ah tiens, en parlant de trucs illégaux, j'ai apporté quelque chose. Vas voir dans mon sac.

Alice le regarda curieusement et vaguement inquiète avant d'aller chercher son sac. Elle revint vers le bar avec à la main un sachet en plastique contenant une quantité assez importante d'herbe. Elle dévisagea Jasper d'un air sévère et celui-ci haussa les sourcils avant de lui demander :

- Ben quoi ?

- Je peux savoir où tu t'es procuré ça ?

- Oui, tu peux, mais tu ne veux probablement pas.

Alice hésita. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

- Peut-être. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… C'est un cadeau d'un vieil ami, je ne pouvais pas refuser !

Alice fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon.

- Jazz…

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas fumer le narguilé ce soir ?

- A vrai dire, non, je ne veux pas me défoncer ce soir. On est dimanche je te rappelle, et contrairement à toi, je travaille demain.

Jasper leva les bras, sur la défensive. Il mit les cookies au four et le silence s'installa entre eux. Alice était perdue dans ses pensées, contrariée. C'est avec Jasper qu'elle avait fumé pour la première fois. Elle n'était jamais devenue une fumeuse régulière. Chanter à l'opéra leur demandait de respecter une certaine hygiène de vie. Si elle avait fumé sa première cigarette et son premier joint alors qu'elle chantait encore, cela n'était jamais devenu une habitude. Tout comme l'alcool et le chocolat. Elle sourit en repensant que c'était le chocolat qui lui avait posé le plus de problèmes. Elle entendait encore comme une rengaine : « pas de chocolat avant d'entrer en scène, ça accole les cordes vocales ». Elle n'avait jamais su si c'était vrai ou si le chef de chœur disait ça pour les faire enrager. Ce n'est que pendant ses études supérieures qu'elle avait vraiment « succombé » à l'alcool, comme tout jeune qui se respecte.

Jasper était un grand fan de Weeds, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sombrer dans la drogue ou de devenir dealer. Et si cela devait arriver, elle serait là pour veiller sur lui. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était que si Jasper s'était procuré de l'herbe, cela voulait dire qu'il avait revu James. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne se trompait pas et cela lui procurait une sensation de malaise extrêmement désagréable.

- Tu as revu James, c'est ça ?

Jasper lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent et Jasper la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre, visiblement troublé :

- Oui. Ils sont revenus.

Alice détourna les yeux du regard perçant de Jasper. Une sensation de déplaisir l'envahit brusquement et elle se leva pour faire les cent pas.

- Alice… Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il faudra bien que tu la revoies à un moment ou à un autre !

- Et pourquoi faudrait-il que je la revoie ?

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas. Pour… pour passer définitivement à autre chose ?

- Je ne veux pas reparler de tout ça, je ne veux plus entendre parler de James ou de Victoria.

- Tu devrais leur laisser une deuxième chance. Ils se sont rangés tu sais. Victoria est enceinte.

Alice resta interloquée à cette annonce. Victoria enceinte ?

- Tu rigoles ? Elle est enceinte et c'est pour ça que James te refile son herbe ? Parce qu'il ne peut plus fumer comme un pompier à cause du bébé ?

Jasper émit un petit rire, avant de reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais en tout cas, ils vont rester sur Paris un certain temps. James s'occupe des éclairages des trois prochaines productions à Bastille. Et il nous a invité à dîner tous ensemble demain soir.

- Demain soir ? Tous ensembles, comme dans toi, moi, James et Victoria… Plus mini vampire ?

- Arrête de les appeler comme ça ! Et oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu devrais accepter Alice.

Alice soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle se sentait… émotionnellement instable. Bella… Bella la mettait dans un état qui dépassait son entendement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'affronter Victoria et ce pervers de James en même temps. C'était… trop d'émotions à gérer pour elle. Elle soupira et lança d'un air sombre avant d'aller vérifier la cuisson des cookies :

- Allume le narguilé.

Jasper la regarda malicieusement et alla s'affairer dans le salon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour justifier le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à me motiver et du mal à trouver où j'allais emmener tout ça. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça rechargera mes batteries ! **

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous de suivre cette histoire. **

**JD**

**Chapitre 7**

Bella salua le barman et lui commanda une pêcheresse, puis elle descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre ses colocataires. Celles-ci étaient tranquillement attablées autour de leur Mojitos et Bella les salua en déclarant :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait changer nos habitudes de temps en temps ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est de vieux habitués qui boivent toujours la même chose au même endroit.

Rosalie soupira et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « t'es chiante, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout… » et Angela répondit :

- En même temps, le mojito, c'est tellement bon !

Elle but une gorgée et poursuivit :

- Alors Bella, comment ça s'est passé ?

Rosalie les regarda étonnée et demanda :

- Comment ça s'est passé quoi ?

Angela fronça les sourcils et Bella rigola. Pas étonnant que Rosalie ne se souvienne pas de ce genre de « détail ». Elle pouvait être tellement à côté de ses pompes de temps en temps…

- Mais elle a annoncé aux gens de ses équipes qu'elle a démissionné depuis un mois ! Rose… Suis un peu !

- Oh, eh ça va hein, c'est tellement compliqué son histoire, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout…

Elle soupira, se tourna vers Bella qui riait en les voyant s'engueuler comme un vieux couple et lui demanda :

- Alors ça y est, tu leur as dit que tu te foutais de leur gueule depuis un mois ?

Angela s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, probablement à engueuler Rosalie mais Bella lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et répondit :

- Oui. Et ils ont été unanimes pour affirmer que je joue très bien la comédie. Aucun ne s'était douté que quelque chose avait changé… Tu me diras, c'est normal, j'ai continué à les engueuler quand ils arrivaient tard alors que j'arrivais encore plus tard qu'eux !

- Espèce d'hypocrite !

- Oh écoute, moi j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé. Si Aro et Carlisle n'avaient pas autant insisté, j'aurais annoncé ma démission le jour même.

- Et ils ont annoncé aux équipes comment ils allaient s'organiser après ton départ ?

- Non. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé de solution. Ça valait bien le coup de leur laisser un mois pour qu'ils s'organisent… Enfin bon, j'ai encore deux mois de préavis, ils vont bien finir par inventer quelque chose !

Le serveur apporta sa bière à Bella qui le remercia pendant que Rosalie concluait :

- C'est vraiment des boulets dans ta boîte…

Angela fronça les sourcils et enchaîna :

- Et ça va ? Je veux dire, ça a du être difficile de leur annoncer non ?

- Ben… Oui, un peu. Ce qui est surtout difficile de se dire que je ne vais plus revoir des gens que je côtoie depuis 4 ans pour certains. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, c'est beaucoup plus réel, et honnêtement, ça me fait un peu flipper, d'autant plus que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire après ça… C'est quand même une page importante qui se tourne et j'ai un peu l'impression d'abandonner le navire.

Rosalie réagit au quart de tour :

- Tu n'abandonnes personne Bella, c'est ta direction qui a fait de la merde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils ont décidé de te mettre sur un poste qui ne te plaisait pas ! Si ton équipe doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à Aro et Carlisle, pas à toi. Tu es une victime dans tout ça !

Bella faillit s'étrangler dans sa bière et Angela retenait difficilement un fou rire. Rosalie les regarda contrite et rétorqua à l'attention d'Angela :

- Tu vois que je suis, c'est pas parce que je retiens pas tous les détails que je ne suis pas impliquée…

Angela lui fit oui, oui, de la tête, prudente de ne pas la contrarier et poursuivit :

- Et comment ils ont réagi ?

Bella se mit à rire et but une gorgée de bière avant de répondre :

- J'en ai fait pleurer 3 !

Rosalie répliqua :

- De joie de te voir partir j'imagine ?

- Oui, c'est probablement le cas pour une, mais les deux autres étaient vraiment tristes. Quelque part, ça m'a fait plaisir. Non que je me réjouisse de les voir tristes tu vois, mais bon, ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens m'appréciaient au point de pleurer à l'annonce de mon départ.

Angela et Rosalie ne répondirent rien et elles restèrent silencieuses un instant, sirotant leurs boissons. Ce fut Rosalie qui rompit le silence en premier.

- Bon, assez parlé du travail, maintenant dis-nous si c'est pour ce soir !

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui serait pour ce soir ?

- Rhoooo allez, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Bella rougit. Oui, elle savait de quoi elle voulait parler puisqu'elle lui posait la question à peu près tous les jours… Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant, elle tenta donc une contre-attaque :

- Et toi, tu es avec Emmett ou pas aujourd'hui ?

Angela émit un petit rire et se mit à compter les points. C'était reparti pour un tour !

- Mais tu me demandes tous les jours ! T'es pénible !

- Oui, mais contrairement à moi, toi, tu changes de réponse tous les jours ! Il y a donc un intérêt à te poser la question !

- Oui, ben au moins, moi, je me prends par la main et j'agis, je ne reste pas à attendre qu'il se passe un évènement intergalactique qui fera le premier pas à ma place !

- Je n'attends pas un évènement intergalactique, j'attends… j'attends le bon moment.

- Mais ça fait un mois que t'attends le bon moment ! Il a du passer au moins dix fois le bon moment !

- Tu m'emmerdes Rosalie Hale !

- Je sais. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi.

- Si, et la preuve c'est que ça fait un mois que tu meures d'envie de l'embrasser et de lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle et que tu n'as toujours pas osé bouger le petit doigt. Je te préviens, ce soir, ça va changer !

Bella prit un air menaçant et siffla entre ses dents :

- Rosalie… Ne t'avise pas de faire de la merde. Tu sais que je ne te pardonnerais pas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre !

- Mais on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois ! ça crève les yeux qu'elle en a autant envie que toi… ! Mais t'es bigleuse ou quoi ?

- Peut-être ! Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi elle ne fait pas le premier pas, elle ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas besoin de se poser des questions sur sa sexualité et qu'elle attend juste que toi, tu te décides par rapport à ça ? D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre un conseil,

Bella lui coupa la parole :

- Parce que maintenant tu demandes l'autorisation avant de nous prodiguer tes conseils à dix balles de madame Soleil ?

Rosalie haussa un sourcil mais ne rétorqua pas. Elle se contenta de finir sa phrase :

- Je serais toi, je n'attendrais pas trop longtemps pour me décider, elle ne va pas t'attendre jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

- Pourquoi elle ne m'attendrait pas le temps qu'il faut si selon toi elle en a autant envie que moi ?

Rosalie s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'Angela se racla la gorge très inélégamment et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Bella. Les deux amies se retournèrent vers l'importune et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Quoi ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête, tu m'as fait mal !

Angela se contenta de diriger son regard vers l'escalier en sirotant son cocktail. Bella et Rosalie se retournèrent le plus discrètement possible pour voir Alice traverser la salle pour les rejoindre. Bella se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de se calmer. Rosalie l'avait encore plus énervée que d'habitude et elle était en rogne. Alice salua tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et s'installa entre Rosalie et Bella. Comme personne ne pipait mot, Alice les dévisagea toutes les trois avant de demander :

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Bella lui sourit et répondit avec un regard acerbe à l'attention de Rosalie :

- Non, au contraire, tu tombes à pic.

Rosalie soupira et lança :

- De toute façon, tu sais que j'ai raison, alors arrête de te voiler la face !

Bella répondit, indignée :

- Rose ! On pourrait pas clore le débat une bonne fois pour toute ?

Elles se défièrent du regard et Alice regardait l'échange d'un air mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Ne voulant pas déranger l'eye contest en cours, elle s'adressa à Angela :

- Elles s'engueulent souvent comme ça ?

Angela soupira et répondit :

- En ce moment, presque tous les jours…

- Mais, à propos de quoi ?

Angela rougit et tenta de cacher son trouble. Elle était la reine des gaffes et Rosalie, en relançant la dispute au sujet d'Alice, devant Alice, la mettait dans une position plus que délicate. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bella ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle lâchait le morceau à Alice. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse tout en lançant un regard noir à Rosalie :

- Mmmh, eh bien, disons que euh… Rosalie ne comprends pas pourquoi Bella… Euh…

Alors qu'Alice la regardait de plus en plus curieusement, et qu'Angela pédalait violement dans la semoule, elle fut coupée par Bella qui rétorqua, ne lâchant pas la blonde des yeux :

- Rosalie se prend pour ma mère !

Rosalie se leva d'un bond et rétorqua :

- Tu m'emmerdes Bella Swan, et après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire du souci pour toi et m'inquiéter de ton bonheur. Vas te faire foutre, moi je vais commander une deuxième tournée.

Et elle sortit en trombe de la salle pour se diriger vers le bar. Sa dernière réplique avait quelque peu adouci la colère de Bella qui se contenta de murmurer :

- Elle me fait chier !

Alice et Angela se regardèrent et Angela tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant à Alice comment s'était passée sa semaine. Bella termina sa bière d'une seule traite et se leva, s'excusant auprès des deux filles :

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais fumer une cloppe. Rosalie m'a passablement énervée.

Et elle fila sans demander son reste. Alice et Angela échangèrent un regard et Alice demanda :

- C'est grave ? Je veux dire… Elles vont se réconcilier non ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est juste que… La période est un peu difficile pour Bella en ce moment avec son boulot et… euh… enfin, tout le reste. Rosalie essaye de l'aider, mais elle s'y prend… à sa manière. Ne t'en fais pas, dans une heure tout sera oublié et elles seront à nouveau les meilleures amies du monde.

Alice soupira, semblant soulagée et resta silencieuse une minute avant qu'Angela ne lui dise :

- Tu peux aller voir Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Rosalie va redescendre d'une minute à l'autre.

Alice lui sourit de toutes se dents et la remercia avant de disparaître à son tour vers le bar. Angela s'affaissa dans son siège et soupira. Pas facile de vivre avec ces deux têtes de lard… Lorsque Rosalie revint les mains chargées de boissons, elle demanda surprise :

- Ben elles sont où les deux amoureuses ?

Angela la regarda d'un air de reproche et répondit :

- Bella est partie fumer une cloppe et Alice est allée la réconforter.

Rosalie sourit et rétorqua :

- Comme c'est mignon !

- Oui, c'est mignon, ça s'appelle de l'amour.

Sans transition, elle enchaîna :

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ?

Rosalie haussa le sourcil et répondit :

- Tu crois ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Même les mecs se demandent ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux là ! Un jour, Emmett va ouvrir sa grande gueule et leur demander si elles sont ensemble… Je préfère la prévenir.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais là, je crois que tu l'as grandement perturbée. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer ce soir !

Elles se mirent à rire et trinquèrent à Alice et Bella.

Bella tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Fuck, elle était énervée. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette grogniasse à lui donner des conseils alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à construire une relation digne de ce nom avec Emmett ? Elle était énervée parce qu'au fond, Rosalie avait raison. Elle était simplement trop lâche pour réussir à jamais déclarer sa flamme à Alice. C'était une véritable torture, et à considérer les réactions de Rosalie dernièrement, cela devenait également frustrant pour ses amis. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Alice son cœur s'emballait. A chaque fois qu'elle était près d'elle, elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras ou lui prendre la main. Elle rêvait qu'elle l'embrassait, elle rêvait même de bien plus. Elle était complètement stupide et irrationnelle. Elle avait peur… de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait et de perdre Alice à jamais. Elle était overdramatic, il n'y avait pas de raison que quoi que ce soit ne tourne au jus de boudin ? Si ? Peut-être devrait-elle suivre les conseils de Rosalie et lui « rouler un gros patin en plein milieu de la rue ». Elle voulait juste que tout soit parfait. Ou peut-être qu'elle se cachait derrière cette recherche de perfection pour retarder le moment de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'objet même de ses réflexions qui vint la rejoindre dehors. Bella maudit son cœur dont les battements s'accélérèrent à l'approche d'Alice et exhala bruyamment la fumée de sa cigarette. Elle tendit son paquet à la petite brune qui prit une cigarette que Bella lui alluma galamment. That was so hot ! Elle avait juste envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Mais elle se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elles restèrent un moment pensives puis Alice rompit le silence :

- C'est à propos de moi que vous vous disputez avec Rosalie non ?

Bella sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Alice n'était pas stupide et Rosalie n'avait pas vraiment été d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Elle avait d'ailleurs probablement fait exprès de poursuivre leur dispute alors qu'Alice était arrivée. Pourtant, elle louvoya pour éviter un oui trop brutal :

- Disons qu'on se dispute pour une question de principe et de perception des interactions entre humains.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se mit à rire alors qu'Alice la regardait d'un air perplexe. Elle était vraiment stupide.

- C'est sensé m'éclairer ?

- Mmmh, non. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te répondre et le fait que je ne veuille pas te répondre est une réponse en soit. C'est plus clair ?

- J'imagine.

Elles fumèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne rompe à nouveau le silence. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort :

- Tu sais Bella…

Elle hésita, regarda au loin puis, encouragée du regard par Bella, elle poursuivit :

- Si tu veux en parler, on peut en parler.

Elle regarda Bella droit dans les yeux et lui sourit avec tout son cœur. Bella ne savait pas de quoi Alice voulait parler. Voulait-elle parler de sa dispute avec Rosalie ou voulait-elle parler du sujet de sa dispute avec Rosalie, de leur relation à toutes les deux, de leurs sentiments à toutes les deux ? Fuck, et elle n'arrivait à détourner son regard de celui d'Alice et son cerveau était en train de se transformer en champ de bataille.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler sa question à haute voix, Alice avait jeté son mégot dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet et s'était engouffrée dans le bar.

Bella resta plantée sur le trottoir, troublée et lasse. Elle n'avait droit à aucun répit depuis un mois. Entre sa démission, sa situation compliquée au travail, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de nouveau poste et Alice qui la faisait passer par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables, elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à allumer une nouvelle cigarette lorsque Jasper la héla et l'engloutit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ait pu tenter le moindre mouvement de repli.

- Salut ma belle !

Bella sourit timidement à Jasper et lui rendit son salut. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec Jasper. Elle n'avait jamais été très « tactile » et Jasper envahissait bien trop souvent son espace vital. Elle aimait pourtant beaucoup le grand blond et s'entendait très bien avec lui – surtout quand il était physiquement à une distance raisonnable.

- N'allume pas cette cigarette et descends avec moi. C'est un ordre. Fumer tue, je te rappelle.

Bella regarda Jasper avec un air moqueur mais le suivit néanmoins.

- Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu travailles dans la finance !

Alice la regarda d'un air mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

- Ah bon, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Déjà, tu as beaucoup trop d'humour pour travailler dans une banque. Les banquiers ne sont pas funs.

- Ahah, c'est un préjugé Bella ! Tu me déçois je te pensais plus ouverte d'esprit que ça ! Et je fais du management des risques, tu ne peux pas me comparer à ton conseiller financier ! En risque, on est fun !

- Et deuxièmement, sérieux, t'as vu comment t'es sapée ?

Alice la regarda en plissant les yeux, d'un air menaçant avant de rétorquer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes vêtements ?

- Mais rien, j'aime beaucoup ton style Lolita Gothique,

Comme Bella l'avait prévu, Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et la coupa :

- Je n'ai pas un style de Lolita Gothique, et d'ailleurs, avant que tu continues, moi au moins, j'ai un style !

Bella prit un air faussement offensé et se mit à rire. Elle aimait se chamailler avec Alice.

- Ok, ok, je m'incline.

- Et d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas travailler comme ça, et tu le sais très bien, je t'ai vue baver la première fois où tu m'as vue en tailleur.

Bella en eut le souffle coupé. Oui, elle avait probablement détaillé Alice un peu trop longtemps la première fois où elle l'avait vue en version « formelle », peut-être également la deuxième et la troisième fois aussi. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela s'était vu – ou du moins pas à ce point ! Elle se mit à rire. Elle était vraiment transparente pour tout le monde !

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses et Bella tenta de se rappeler comment elles en étaient venues à parler de ça. Elle devait avoir une idée dans la tête mais elle ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir. Sa tête tournait légèrement. Elle était assise sur le balcon de la coloc avec Alice alors que les autres jouaient à un jeu de société à l'intérieur. Elle était à côté d'Alice. Collée à Alice. Elle sentait la proximité de la batteuse dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, ou ne serait-ce que d'attraper sa main qui trainait innocemment (était-ce vraiment le cas ?) à côté de la sienne… Mais elle s'était promis qu'elle ne se servirait pas du courage donné par l'alcool et qu'elle se devait pour elle et pour Alice d'être sobre quand elle lui dirait – enfin – ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle se leva donc brusquement et déclara :

- Allez viens, ça fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'on a fini nos cigarettes.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, et alors, il fait froid, viens on rentre.

- Euh Bella, il fait super chaud, tu as même enlevé ton pull il y a cinq minutes…

- Oui, ben, c'est plus l'alcool qui me donne chaud que véritablement le climat.

Alice la regarda en riant. Effectivement, ses excuses étaient pathétiques… Elle avait juste envie… De profiter de sa présence, de donner libre court à ses désirs, de ressentir ce courant électrique qu'elle avait déjà ressenti une fois, cette fusion, ce bien être. Fuck, il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir.

- Ok je vais nous chercher à boire, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella revint avec un pack de bière à la main et Alice haussa les sourcils avant de lui demander :

- Euh, ça fait beaucoup pour nous deux tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux au caps et je n'ai pas envie de me relever toutes les cinq minutes.

Alice se mit à rire et décapsula sa bière.

Bella ne savait plus à combien de bière elles en étaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elles avaient balancé au moins 20 capsules dans la rue et qu'à chaque fois elles riaient pendant 5 minutes. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Alice boire autant. Elle décida de profiter de leur état d'ébriété mutuel pour soutirer des informations à la batteuse.

- Alice, je peux te poser une question ?

- Non, tu vas me déconcentrer et si je bois une bière de plus je vais vomir.

Bella se mit à rire et attendit patiemment qu'Alice eut lancé – et complètement manqué sa cible. La petite brune soupira et appuya sa tête sur la rambarde du balcon, lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait poser sa question.

- Je me demandais… comment tu t'es rendue compte que… tu étais… gay ?

- Je suis pas gay.

Bella la regarda perplexe avant d'ajouter :

- Euh… mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais attirée par les filles…

- Oui, mais je suis aussi attirée par les garçons. Je dois donc être bi. Enfin j'en sais rien, de toute façon je n'aime pas trop me mettre dans une boîte. Jasper, il dit toujours que j'ai l'air plus heureuse quand j'ai couché avec une fille, mais Jasper, il est un peu mystique alors bon…

Bella se mit à rire. Alice était rarement aussi loquace. Elle lança sa capsule et dégomma sa cible. Elle fit un signe de victoire et Alice la regarda menaçante.

- Je peux encore contrer tu sais, pas la peine de crier victoire trop tôt !

- Genre… t'as vu le tir que tu viens de faire ?

Alice lui tira la langue et se concentra pour tenter de contrer. Elle manqua sa cible et s'affala sur le sol.

- Aaaaaaah… nooooon….

Bella se mit à rire et se leva difficilement pour aider Alice à s'assoir. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte contre le mur et Alice appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella. Troublée, Bella but la fin de sa bière d'une seule traite. Sa bouteille vide, elle se mit à jouer avec l'étiquette, tentant de la décoller sans la déchirer. Alice, qu'elle croyait endormie tendit brusquement la main pour l'arrêter. Bella sursauta et lâcha la bouteille. Alice laissa sa main sur celles de Bella qui n'osait plus bouger, retenant son souffle et tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Alors que Bella était concentrée sur ses sensations, Alice se mit à parler :

- Jasper t'a déjà raconté qu'on faisait semblant d'être ensemble à l'opéra pour donner de la crédibilité à son hétérosexualité. On a fait ça pendant des années. Mais quand il a commencé à muer, Jasper est passé dans le groupe des ados et moi je suis restée dans le groupe des petits parce que j'étais minuscule. Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, je suis passée à mon tour dans le groupe des ados. J'étais intimidée… A cette époque, j'étais sage et l'opéra c'était toute ma vie. Je faisais tout pour avoir des bonnes notes à l'école parce que sinon, mes parents m'auraient interdit d'aller à l'opéra. J'avais un an d'avance et j'étais toujours première de ma classe et comme j'étais toute petite je me faisais un peu bousculer par les gros durs. C'était pas très marrant. Et puis, c'est aussi à cette époque que mes parents ont commencé à se disputer sans arrêt. Au bout d'un an ils ont divorcé.

Bella était pendue aux lèvres d'Alice. Celle-ci lui parlait souvent de son travail, de ses relations avec Jasper et les autres membres de Perpermint, des opéras, de sa passion pour la musique, mais elle était toujours très réservée sur sa famille et sur son passé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'interrompe.

- Bref, je suis passée dans le groupe des ados et j'ai rencontré Victoria.

Alice se raidit un peu à l'évocation de ce prénom et Bella sentit une pointe de jalousie naître dans le creux de son estomac.

- Victoria était rousse, belle, sûre d'elle, et surtout, elle chantait divinement bien. Elle m'a fascinée dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle.

Bella frémit et la pointe dans son estomac s'intensifia. Elle tenta de se raisonner pendant qu'Alice poursuivait son récit.

- Elle me fascinait d'autant plus qu'on avait sensiblement le même âge mais qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus mûre que moi. J'étais encore dans l'enfance, je n'avais pas de style, c'était encore ma mère qui choisissait mes vêtements, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à part Jasper alors je n'avais pas encore vraiment vécu tu vois ? Je n'avais jamais fumé, jamais bu, jamais fait de soirée, enfin toutes ces choses que tu es sensée faire à l'adolescence. J'étais naïve et innocente.

Bella sourit. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Alice naïve et innocente, et pourtant cela collait si bien à son caractère que son cœur se gonfla encore plus d'affection pour elle.

- Alors j'ai tout fait pour essayer de devenir son amie. Mais j'étais insignifiante à ses yeux. J'avais terriblement envie de lui parler, de discuter avec elle, mais je ne savais jamais quoi dire. J'étais nulle en small talk. A chaque fois que je trouvais quelque chose à dire, c'était toujours quelque chose de beaucoup trop profond et philosophique… C'était pathétique.

Bella passa son bras autour des épaules d'Alice pour la réconforter et celle-ci se blottit contre elle avant de poursuivre :

- Avec le temps, nous sommes devenues plus proches. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle m'accorde cette faveur extraordinaire de passer du temps avec elle. Avec le recul, je sais maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce que moi je n'avais pas compris, à savoir que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, et qu'elle s'en servait à son avantage. C'est toujours pratique d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à se plier en quatre pour satisfaire tes moindres exigences tu vois ?

Bella hocha la tête et serra Alice un petit plus contre elle.

- Et puis un jour, tout a basculé. On chantait dans un opéra pour enfants, une histoire tragique de familles qui doivent se séparer alors que les enfants sont amoureux… Enfin tu vois le genre, une sorte de Roméo et Juliette. J'avais le rôle de Roméo et elle celui de Juliette. Il n'y avait pas de garçon qui n'ait pas mué dans notre groupe donc les rôles de garçon étaient chantés par des filles.

Alice fit une pause et soupira. Bella était paralysée. Elle n'osait plus ni bouger, ni respirer. Elle avait l'impression qu'un papillon était posée sur son épaule, et que si elle faisait le moindre mouvement, il allait s'envoler et disparaître à jamais. Après un petit moment de silence, Alice reprit :

- Les répétitions se passaient à merveille et j'étais aux anges. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Victoria et je me sentais enfin importante. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue quelqu'un parce qu'elle me parlait et que j'avais l'insigne privilège d'être sa partenaire dans l'opéra. Et puis un jour, alors qu'on répétait la scène où les personnages sont séparés à jamais, le metteur en scène nous a demandé de nous embrasser. J'ai probablement du rougir comme une tomate, et j'étais tellement gênée… Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne à part Jasper – mais bon, lui ça compte pas !

Elle se mit à rire puis poursuivit :

- Victoria de son côté ne fut pas gênée le moins du monde. On déroula la scène du début, et elle m'embrassa comme si de rien était. Mais de mon côté, ce fut comme si une enclume m'était tombée sur la tête. J'étais paralysée. Nous avons du refaire la scène plusieurs fois, et le metteur en scène se mit à rire en disant « ce serait mieux que ce soit le garçon qui initie le baiser, et pas la fille ! Vas-y Alice ! ». C'était horrible. Tout le monde prenait à la légère ce qui pour moi était… était une révélation. C'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas juste être l'amie de Victoria. C'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais attirée par elle. Et de devoir l'embrasser furtivement devant tout le monde et faire comme si cela ne voulait rien dire pour moi était une véritable torture. Je fus bouleversée par cette découverte. J'avais 15 ans, mes parents venaient de divorcer, j'étais en pleine crise existentielle quant à mon insignifiance et je venais de découvrir que j'aimais un peu trop embrasser ma « meilleure amie » au cours d'une répétition.

Alice se mit à rire.

- Tout aurait pu se passer pour le mieux, mais le lendemain, alors que je me rendais sur le plateau pour la répétition, je surpris Victoria dans les bras de James, un machiniste. J'avais toujours trouvé que ce mec ressemblait à un pervers avec ses cheveux longs, blonds et sales. Je me cachai dans un rideau le temps de reprendre contenance, le cœur au bord des lèvres de les voir s'embrasser et j'entendis Victoria dire quelque chose comme « tu n'as pas idée comme c'est répugnant de devoir embrasser cette petite conne toutes les cinq minutes ». Je ne me rappelle pas de ses paroles exactes et je dois probablement les exagérer mais en substance c'était ça. J'avais le cœur brisé, piétiné. J'étais humiliée. Je me sentais complètement stupide.

Elle s'arrêta et se redressa pour faire face à Bella qui n'en perdait pas une miette. L'empathie qu'elle ressentait pour Alice n'avait pas de limite et elle était prête à aller casser la gueule à cette Victoria qui avait osé briser le cœur d'une personne aussi adorable qu'Alice.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai du continuer d'embrasser Victoria pendant toutes les répétitions, puis pendant les représentations, tout en ayant en mémoire ses paroles et la vision de James l'embrassant. C'était un véritable supplice. J'ai failli arrêter l'opéra après ça tellement il m'était difficile de me trouver en sa présence sans me mettre à pleurer. Jasper m'en a dissuadée et il a bien fait car à la fin de l'année, c'est Victoria elle-même qui a quitté le chœur. Elle est partie poursuivre ses études de chant au conservatoire.

Alice resta un instant le regard dans le vide avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Bella. Elle détourna timidement les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sais, à part à Jasper qui était là à l'époque, je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne. J'ai tellement honte… C'est ridicule…

Bella fut touchée par la vulnérabilité d'Alice. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et murmura :

- Je suis contente que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler. Je ne sais comment exprimer à quel point ça me touche.

Alice lui sourit timidement et dit :

- Je me sens tellement ridicule. C'est une histoire pathétique d'adolescente, et pourtant ça m'a poursuivit pendant des années. Et puis, on a revu Victoria et James il y a quelques semaines.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis ?

- Non.

- Et… c'était comment ?

- Ben, c'était bien. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas aussi diabolique que dans mon souvenir. Et je pense d'ailleurs que j'ai grandement exagéré sa méchanceté dans mon esprit pour me sentir moins bête…

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment puis Alice se leva et déclara :

- Je vais nous chercher à boire, je reviens.

Bella haussa les sourcils. Elle trouvait qu'elles avaient déjà suffisamment bu pour ce soir, mais si Alice insistait, qui était-elle pour le lui refuser ?

Alice revint avec une bouteille de tequila, du citron, du sel et des shots.

- Il n'y a plus que Rosalie et Emmett dans le salon, et vu comment c'est parti, je ne serais pas contre qu'ils migrent rapidement dans une chambre !

Bella se mit à rire. Donc ce soir, Rosalie et Emmett étaient ensemble !

- Tu es sûre que tu veux boire… ça ?

- Oui. Il faut que je me change les idées, et je veux apprendre des choses inavouables sur toi !

Bella rougit et répondit :

- Il n'y a rien d'inavouable… Je suis pure comme l'agneau.

- Mais bien sûr. Allez bois ça.

Elle lui tendit un shot, une tranche de citron et une pincée de sel et Bella la regarda interrogativement :

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides, je ne sais jamais dans quel ordre on est censé boire ça…

- Euh, c'est le sel d'abord puis la téquila puis le citron… Euh attends non, c'est le citron, puis… Oh j'en sais rien, on s'en fout, fais comme tu veux.

Un violent mal de crâne eut raison du sommeil de Bella. Elle reprit peu à peu conscience et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage paisible d'Alice, elle se redressa précipitamment. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit, avec Alice. Est-ce qu'elles avaient… ? Elle ne se rappelait plus rien après plusieurs shots de téquila. Comment est-ce qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans son lit en pyjama ? Bella soupira. Elle n'était pas nue, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Alice endormie, Alice non plus. Elles n'avaient donc probablement pas fait de bêtises.

Elle se passa la main sur le front et soupira à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle prenne quelque chose contre ce mal de crâne. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alice et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La colocation était encore silencieuse lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Alice dormait toujours et Bella s'allongea à nouveau à côté d'elle. Elle la regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'oblige à fermer les yeux. Elle fut réveillée par les grognements d'Alice qui s'étirait bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et Bella émit un petit rire.

Alice se retourna brusquement, l'œil noir et siffla :

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ta tête. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme !

- Nianiania…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et demanda semblant vaguement paniquée :

- Quelle heure il est ?

Bella surprise regarda sa montre et répondit :

- 13h30.

- Fuck, fuck, fuck, il faut que j'y aille.

Et elle sauta hors du lit, attrapa ses vêtements se déshabilla rapidement sous le regard interloqué – mais appréciateur – de Bella et fila hors de la chambre.

Elle était déjà devant la porte, sautant sur un pied pour mettre sa chaussure quand Bella la rejoignit. Elle enfila sa veste en quatrième vitesse et serra rapidement Bella dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Bella sentit le corps d'Alice s'éloigner du sien et ne put se retenir d'attirer Alice à nouveau contre elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras comme si elle n'allait jamais la revoir. La batteuse lui rendit son étreinte et elles restèrent un moment serrées l'une contre l'autre, perdues dans l'instant. Bella aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Son cœur ne pouvait contenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'adorable petite brune et elle ne put retenir ses paroles. Elle frissonna et murmura « je t'aime » dans les cheveux de la batteuse. A ces mots, Alice se raidit, se dégagea, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors, laissant Bella paralysée sur le pas de la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N : Comme j'ai toujours une petite idée de ce qui va suivre (si, si, je vous assure !), je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je vous avais laissé avec un suspens terrible à la fin du dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée :P, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur ! Surtout qu'il m'a fallut une éternité pour venir à bout de ce chapitre. Je l'ai tordu dans tous les sens, je l'ai fait aller dans toutes les directions, mais surtout, j'ai séché comme pas permis devant mon ordinateur avant de pouvoir écrire quelque chose que je jugeais digne de figurer dans cette histoire. Du coup, j'espère d'autant plus qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il a été douloureux à écrire. _**

**_Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça m'a aidé à trouver le courage de continuer. Si ça vous plait, j'essaierai de continuer – et plus vite. Alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! _**

**_Bonne lecture - JD_**

**Chapitre 8**

Alice entra en trombe dans la petite maison et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère :

- Esme ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard, je suis si contente de te voir.

Esme sourit et serra Alice tendrement avant de la faire entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Alice précéda Esme dans le couloir et déposa sa veste sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais te rapporter ton livre, mais je ne suis pas repassée…

Elle s'interrompit, baissa les yeux et rougit. Esme se mit à rire.

- Soirée difficile ?

Alice rougit de plus belle et hocha la tête. Esme sourit tendrement tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Elle était habituée aux frasques d'Alice. Elle s'amusait toujours un peu des situations abracadabrantesques dans lesquelles elle se fourrait. Il n'était pas rare de la voir débarquer avec plusieurs heures de retard, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez en plein hiver et des marques de suçons dans le cou qu'une écharpe ne parvenait pas à cacher complètement au regard attentif d'Esme. Elle ne lui avait jamais connu de petit ami – ou de petite amie fixe. Elle n'entendait que rarement plusieurs fois le même prénom – à part celui de Jasper et des autres Peppermint. Alice ne lui avait jamais franchement parlé de ses préférences sexuelles, mais ne s'en était jamais cachée non plus, évoquant indifféremment fille ou garçon.

Alice tendit son assiette avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle constata qu'Esme lui avait préparé des endives au jambon. C'était son plat préféré quand elle était petite. Enfin surtout le gruyère et la crème. Aujourd'hui, cela lui changeait des nouilles instantanées et des sushis. Même si elle adorait les sushis.

- Jasper dit que je devrais apprendre à cuisiner.

- Il n'a pas vraiment tort.

- Je sais bien, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre du temps à faire la cuisine alors qu'il existe des plats tout faits dans le commerce, des restaurants ou des livreurs à domicile !

- C'est vrai, mais ces endives au jambon faites avec amour ne sont-elles pas meilleures qu'un plat cuisiné ?

- Si… mais c'est parce que tu es une maman non ?

Esme sourit et demanda à sa fille :

- Et comment va-t-il Jasper ?

- Ça va. Je le vois moins en ce moment. On ne répète plus qu'un mois sur deux, quand Léah est de retour de rotation. Elle revient demain d'ailleurs.

- Et toi ? As-tu eu des nouvelles de New-York ?

Alice eu un mouvement de recul. Elle se reprit et répondit :

- Non, pas encore.

Elle ne développa pas. Esme la regarda, surprise. Habituellement, Alice était très volubile concernant sa prochaine mutation à New-York. C'était la seule chose qui la motivait dans son travail dernièrement et elle en parlait avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'Alice mangeait du bout des lèvres le reste de ses endives au jambon, Esme la dévisageait, vaguement inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Alice releva la tête et lui adressa le sourire le plus convaincant qu'elle pouvait produire en marmonnant :

- J'ai un peu trop bu hier soir.

Alice asticota son endive du bout de sa fourchette en rougissant. Esme l'observait alors que celle-ci était visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas seulement sa gueule de bois qui était responsable de cette soudaine tristesse. Elle l'avait vue suffisamment souvent après une soirée bien arrosée pour faire la différence. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas brusquer Alice. Si elle avait l'intention de lui expliquer ce qui la troublait, elle le ferait en son temps. Et si elle ne lui racontait pas, elle se contenterait des bribes de renseignements qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner et ferait son possible pour l'aider.

Voulant la réconforter, elle se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

Alors qu'Esme lui passait la main dans le dos pour la rassurer, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, Alice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se concentra pour ne pas se laisser aller, ne pas lâcher prise, mais elle ne put retenir un sanglot et lorsqu'Esme lui murmura des paroles rassurantes en la berçant dans ses bras, elle fondit en larmes.

Esme laissa Alice pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et lorsqu'Alice se fut calmée, elle alla lui chercher un paquet de mouchoirs avant de repartir vers la cuisine pour lui faire un thé.

Alice attrapa un mouchoir et soupira. Elle avait 28 ans et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les jupes de sa mère. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait rencontré une personne merveilleuse. Elle pleurait parce que cette personne lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Elle pleurait parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Esme revint avec une tasse de lapsang souchong brûlant et un paquet de gâteau. Alice lui lança un regard reconnaissant et souffla sur son thé pour le faire refroidir. Elle se sentait toute petite. Retombée en enfance. Et triste comme si elle avait égarée son lapin en peluche. Aujourd'hui comme à l'époque, elle trouvait du réconfort auprès de sa mère.

Esme l'interrompit dans sa rêverie en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Alice souffla de plus belle sur son thé. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle regarda Esme qui l'encouragea du regard et déclara :

- Quand j'ai demandé ma mutation à New-York, je l'ai fait parce que… parce que quitte à faire un travail que j'aime mais qui ne me passionne pas, autant profiter des avantages qui y sont liés. Vivre quelques années en expatriée à New-York, c'est une belle aventure, et cela compenserait l'ennui du quotidien.

Esme hocha la tête. Elles avaient eu de longues discussions sur les raisons de la décision d'Alice. Esme avait toujours regretté qu'Alice n'ait jamais eu ou provoqué l'opportunité de réaliser son rêve. Elle se souvenait toujours avec un mélange de fierté et de regret du jour où elle déclaré qu'elle voulait devenir « créatrice de décors à l'opéra ». L'orientation scolaire d'Alice avait toujours été un sujet épineux avec son ancien mari qui avait manqué de s'étrangler à cette annonce. Partir vivre à l'étranger permettait à Alice de donner un nouvel élan à sa vie, et Esme la soutenait dans sa démarche, même s'il lui était difficile de laisser sa petite fille partir vivre de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Comme Alice ne poursuivait pas, Esme posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Alice la regarda tristement et se décida à ajouter :

- Eh bien, disons qu'entre temps… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et elle la nuit dernière. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer de si extraordinaire pour que Bella lui déclare son amour avant qu'elle ne parte comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Avait-elle d'ailleurs bien entendu ? Elle avait peut-être mal compris ? Imaginé ? Alice soupira et baissa les yeux, posa son thé, frotta ses mains sur son jean et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Esme lui laissa le temps de se décider à poursuivre en la regardant tendrement. Elle l'avait rarement vue aussi bouleversée. Son émotion était manifeste et c'était la première fois qu'Esme la voyait submergée de la sorte. Cela devait donc être sérieux.

Alice jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

La vibration de son téléphone fit sortir Bella de sa torpeur. Elle attrapa l'appareil et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran avant de décrocher :

- Allo ?

- Bella ! J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service !

Bella soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à socialiser aujourd'hui. Elle voulait rester seule à se morfondre au fond de son lit, enroulée dans sa couette.

- Emmett, si tu as besoin d'un service, commence par dire bonjour et me demander comment je me porte.

Un blanc suivit ses paroles et Bella ne put retenir un ricanement.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- C'est toi qui me fais rire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh, à vrai dire, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes chez moi, et si possible avec ton matériel de chantier…

- Mon matériel de chantier ? Tu veux dire quoi ? Mon casque et ma perceuse ?

- Pas tout à fait… Plutôt ton harnais et tes cordes…

Bella soupira. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez. Encore un plan foireux d'Emmett. Elle allait probablement se retrouver dans une forêt en train de cueillir des champignons sans trop savoir comme cela avait bien pu arriver.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de tout ça ?

- Viens, et je t'expliquerai !

- Tu as peur que je refuse si tu me dis de quoi il s'agit ?

- Exactement.

Bella réfléchit un instant. Aller cueillir des champignons était probablement une activité moins dangereuse que tout ce qu'Emmett pourrait bien lui proposer qui nécessitait son matériel d'alpinisme. Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira. Si elle n'allait pas secourir Emmett, elle passerait effectivement l'après-midi au fond de son lit à ruminer son malheur. Enfin, si elle parvenait à se décoller de la porte d'entrée de la coloc. Une distraction, même complètement loufoque – voire dangereuse – était peut-être la bienvenue.

- Ok, j'arrive.

- Super ! Merci Bella, tu es vraiment trop sympa !

- Ne t'emballe pas. Ce ne sera pas gratuit !

Lorsqu'Emmett eut raccroché, Bella se releva en soupirant et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher son matériel.

- Pas question !

- Bella, s'il te plait !

- C'est dangereux Emmett. Tu veux risquer ta vie pour économiser 600 euros ?

- N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça ! Tu as l'habitude et tu l'as fait dans des situations bien plus compliquées !

Bella regarda Emmett comme s'il avait perdu la tête avant de s'écrier :

- Parce qu'en plus, c'est moi qui dois m'y coller ? JE dois risquer ma vie parce que TU n'as pas de tête et que TU ne veux pas payer un serrurier ?

Emmett la regarda d'un air de petit garçon ayant fait une bêtise et répondit :

- Ben… c'est toi qui sais comment faire…

Bella le foudroya du regard. Emmett la regarda perplexe et ajouta :

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que tu aimais bien faire ça ?

- Oui, j'aime bien ! Sur des églises, sur des châteaux, sur Notre Dame de Paris quand j'y suis obligée et parce que ça fait partie de mon travail ! Pas dans la cour de ton immeuble parce que Monsieur a oublié ses clés à l'intérieur de son appartement !

Bella commençait à s'énerver. Emmett était complètement inconscient. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais habituellement, elle n'était pas personnellement impliquée dans ses aventures dignes de Gaston Lagaffe.

- S'il te plait Bella ! Si tu ne veux pas descendre, aide-moi au moins à le faire en toute sécurité !

Emmett la regardait avec des yeux suppliants et Bella soupira.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas tout simplement appeler un serrurier ?

Emmett baissa les yeux et répondit :

- Parce que c'est plus marrant de passer par la fenêtre !

Bella le dévisagea comme s'il était fou. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui dire mais Emmett poursuivit :

- Mais Bella, si on ne fait jamais rien d'amusant, qu'est-ce qu'on aura à raconter à nos petits enfants quand on sera vieux ?

- Tu es complètement timbré Emmett. Si tu te fracasses le crâne par terre, tu n'auras jamais de petits enfants.

- Mais je ne vais pas me fracasser le crâne par terre puisque tu vas t'assurer de ma sécurité !

Alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'arracher le mastic qui maintenait le carreau de la fenêtre du salon d'Emmett à l'aide d'un tournevis, Bella s'effarait de sa propre bêtise. Qu'Emmett ait pu la convaincre de mettre en place une ligne de vie et de se suspendre dans le vide au cinquième étage de l'immeuble la dépassait totalement. Certes, Emmett était trop baraque pour enfiler son harnais. Certes, elle aimait travailler en hauteur. Mais c'était dangereux, et elle avait pour philosophie de n'utiliser ce moyen qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Elle s'énerva sur le mastic qui ne voulait pas céder et sur Emmett qui ne voulait pas qu'elle casse un carreau. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'éviter l'intervention d'un serrurier pour la remplacer par celle d'un vitrier ?

Elle hurla :

- Emmett, je te déteste, et tu m'es redevable à vie !

Elle entendit son gros rire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et dit :

- Tant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me raconter ce qu'il se passe exactement entre toi et Alice.

Bella se retourna un instant pour regarder son ami. Elle le dévisagea pour vérifier s'il était sérieux. Il était sérieux, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Pas question. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir, je détache ta corde.

- Ne perds pas ton énergie, tu ne peux pas défaire le nœud. Et si tu m'emmerdes, je défonce ta fenêtre.

- Ooh, oh, on se calme ma belle.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Rosalie, elle a toute une théorie sur la question.

- Mais je lui ai déjà demandé figure-toi. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas à elle de me le dire.

Bella soupira. Qu'avait-elle bien pu fa ire pour mériter des amis aussi ennuyeux et compliqués ?

- Vous êtes vraiment pénibles tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour vous supporter.

Emmett se mit à rire.

- Tu t'ennuierais sans nous !

Bella marmonna « en tout cas je ne serais pas en train de risquer ma vie » mais Emmett ne sembla pas l'entendre et insista :

- Allez Bella, dis-moi tout ! Je l'aime bien moi la petite Alice. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites ensemble !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Elle venait de finir d'enlever le mastic et s'apprêtait à desceller le carreau. Elle passa la main dans l'ouverture et ouvrit la fenêtre de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un cri de victoire et enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle enleva son équipement et se pencha à la fenêtre pour regarder Emmett et rétorquer :

- Si tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner des détails pour que tu puisses alimenter tes fantasmes... tu perds ton temps.

Emmett soupira et rétorqua :

- T'es vraiment pas drôle.

Bella rigola tout en cherchant la clé de l'appartement et Emmett cria :

- Et ouvre-moi la porte maintenant au lieu de te marrer comme une dinde.

Emmett décapsula deux bières et en tendit une à Bella.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tends une bière ?

- Ben… pour que tu la boives. Je fais preuve d'hospitalité figure-toi !

- Emmett, il est 16h et j'ai encore mal à la tête d'hier soir.

- Depuis quand il y a une heure pour commencer à boire ? Et tu n'as qu'à combattre le mal par le mal.

Bella soupira, résignée et prit la bière qu'Emmett lui tendait.

Lorsque Rosalie entra chez Emmett, Bella était avachie sur le canapé, sa deuxième bière à la main et écoutait distraitement Emmett lui raconter qu'il connaissait un type qui détenait le record du monde de la montée de la tour Eiffel en monocycle. Elle s'apprêtait à se payer sa tête quand Rosalie lui lança :

- Ah ben t'es là toi ! Je pensais que tu étais avec Alice.

Bella soupira. Elle commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui parle d'Alice toutes les cinq minutes. Sans réfléchir, elle répondit :

- Non, je viens d'apporter des cordes et un harnais à Emmett pour vos jeux sexuels.

Rosalie la regarda perplexe puis rougit et dit d'un air de reproche à Emmett qui était resté impassible :

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté quand même ?

Bella failli s'étrangler dans sa bière. Elle éclata de rire et eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin en état de dire quelque chose, Rosalie et Emmett étaient en train de se disputer. Contrite, elle tenta d'apaiser les esprits :

- Je t'assure Rosalie, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, il ne m'a rien dit du tout… Je l'ai juste aidé à récupérer ses clés.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher une petite remarque en passant :

- Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier ce que tu viens de dire !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

- On en reparlera.

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Emmett avait du mal à retenir un fou rire. Bella décida de rentrer pour les laisser seuls, tout en plaignant Emmett. Elle venait de sérieusement énerver Rosalie, et c'est lui qui allait en faire les frais…

- Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Rosalie l'interrompit dans son mouvement pour s'extraire du canapé :

- Attends, tu ne sais pas où Angela a passé la nuit ? Elle n'était pas à la coloc et son lit n'est pas défait.

Bella haussa les sourcils, surprise. Angela avec eux hier soir, et elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue partir. Elle avait simplement supposée qu'elle dormait quand elle était allée se coucher avec Alice. En même temps, elle ne se rappelait pas être allée se coucher avec Alice… Où diable Angela avait-elle pu bien aller ?

- Aucune idée… Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

- Oui, elle n'a pas répondu. Je m'inquiète un peu.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle se leva difficilement du canapé et déclara :

- Je vais essayer de l'appeler. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai des nouvelles.

- Ok.

- Et d'ailleurs, je vais chez mon père demain et je pense que je vais rester dormir un peu chez lui cette semaine, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Rosalie la regarda, dubitative, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Bella embrassa Emmett et sortit.

Jasper frappa frénétiquement à la porte d'Alice et s'engouffra dans son appartement lorsqu'enfin elle daigna lui ouvrir. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester et déclara :

- Je suis désolée, oui, tu étais en train de dormir, et oui, tu es probablement fatiguée après la nuit de sexe de folie que tu as passée avec Bella, mais il faut absolument que je te raconte ma soirée d'hier !

Alice le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se frotta les yeux et répondit :

- Oui je dormais, et oui, je suis fatiguée, mais pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas passé une « nuit de sexe de folie » avec Bella.

Jasper la regarda surpris :

- Tu as tes règles ? Elle a ses règles ?

Alice soupira exaspérée et se dirigea vers sa chambre en marmonnant :

- Rends-toi utile, vas faire un thé ou quelque chose, je vais me changer.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alice prit sa tasse de thé dans la main et souffla dessus pour le faire refroidir. Puis, elle jeta un regard interrogateur sur Jasper qui se tortillait dans son fauteuil et lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé de si extraordinaire pour que tu me déranges en pleine sieste ?

Jasper se tortilla de plus belle, posa sa tasse, reprit sa tasse, se racla la gorge et, sous le regard de plus en plus irrité d'Alice, finit par lâcher :

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire !

Alice soupira et lança :

- Try me !

Comme Jasper continuait de la regarder avec un air de conspirateur mais ne disait toujours rien, la patience commença à lui manquer :

- Si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit, je retourne me coucher. Alors accouche, je n'ai pas tout l'après-midi.

Jasper la regarda mi-contrarié, mi-indécis et soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Je vois que je ne tombe pas au bon moment.

Il s'apprêta à se lever. Alice le regarda contrite et répondit :

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu tendue. Vas-y, raconte, je suis toute ouïe.

Jasper se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise avant de se lancer dans son explication :

- Hier soir, peu de temps après que tu ais disparu avec Bella pour faire je ne sais quoi sur le balcon, Ben et Angela sont partis. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça un peu louche parce qu'Angela elle habite avec Rose et Bella non ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Il ne restait donc qu'Edward, Rose, Emmett et moi. Tout le monde était un peu défait après tout ce qu'on avait bu pendant le times up, et Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de se dévorer des yeux, tellement que ça en devenait presque embarrassant. Alors avec Edward, on s'est discrètement éclipsés pour les laisser seuls.

Alice rigola et ajouta :

- Oui, je les ai vus, et c'était à la limite de l'indécence…

- Donc avec Edward, on est partis de la coloc et comme on était encore bien chauds, on a été dans un bar.

Alice haussa les sourcils, intriguée par ce que Jasper lui racontait.

- Je ne sais franchement pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, mais on a commandé des shots, et on a discuté. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur Edward. D'ailleurs, tu savais que Bella en pinçait pour lui quand ils étaient en école ? Elle lui a même fait une déclaration d'amour !

Alice avala difficilement sa gorgée de thé. Décidément, Bella était une spécialiste des déclarations d'amour. Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais répondit néanmoins :

- Non, je ne savais pas. Par contre, hier soir, j'ai appris que Bella et Emmett étaient sortis ensemble.

- Emmett et Bella ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Et Rosalie ne leur en veut pas ?

- A priori non, c'était avant qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne soient ensemble. Et si j'ai bien compris, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, enfin pas vraiment. Enfin je ne sais pas trop, ce n'était pas très clair.

- Ça alors… Mais, c'est une véritable mangeuse d'homme Bella !

Alice le foudroya du regard et se leva pour attraper une feuille et un stylo. Ils étaient tous tellement sortis les uns avec les autres dans ce groupe qu'il y avait moyen de faire une Charte ! Elle était sûre que contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas Rosalie qui en serait le centre, mais Bella.

Elle écrivit « Bella » au centre de la feuille et traça plusieurs traits au bout desquels elle écrivit : « Emmett », « Edward », « Alec », « Alice ». Jasper observait attentivement le dessin d'Alice et déclara :

- Tu te prends pour Alice Pieszecki ? Si je puis me permettre, si tu te lances là-dedans, il va te falloir beaucoup plus de papier que ça. Je te rappelle que tu as couché avec tout Paris.

Alice s'arrêta dans son élan, le regarda, outrée, reposa son stylo, ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Qui était-elle pour traiter Bella de trainée parce qu'elle avait « déclaré son amour » à Edward cinq ou six années auparavant, alors qu'elle-même couchait effectivement avec tout ce qui bougeait dans Paris depuis quatre ans ? Ce n'était pas Bella qu'on pouvait comparer à Shane, mais bien elle. Elle baissa les yeux et se prit le visage entre les mains. Jasper se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha d'Alice :

- Alice… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Alice respira profondément pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à rouler sur ses joues et releva la tête. Jasper la serra dans ses bras et lâcha tout de go :

- Edward a embrassé un barman hier soir.

Alice se figea dans les bras de Jasper et émit une espèce de couinement :

- Quoi ?

Jasper ne répondit rien et retourna s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Alice était perplexe. Elle finit par poursuivre :

- Mais il est fiancé, et il est head over heals pour Jessica !

Jasper émit une sorte de gloussement et répondit :

- Il faut croire que quand il a bu, il a tendance à l'oublier… !

- Mais, mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus très bien comment on en est venus là… Enfin bref, ce dont je me rappelle très bien, c'est qu'il m'a proposé un plan à trois avec lui et Jessica !

- Sérieux ? Mais ils sont tous graves ma parole ?

Jasper hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Que c'était du flan.

- Ce qui était probablement le cas…

- Ben… je ne sais pas trop car c'est là qu'il a embrassé le serveur qui nous apportait les shots !

- Sérieusement, je n'en reviens pas ! Il a l'air si… si bon à marier !

Elle rigola et pressa Jasper de lui raconter la suite :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Eh ben… Disons que le barman n'a pas vraiment apprécié et que euh… Les choses se sont un peu envenimées… Et on s'est fait expulser du bar.

Alice éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu déconnes ? Toi, Jasper le gentil petit agneau, tu t'es fait sortir d'un bar par un vigile musclé en tee-shirt moulant ?

Jasper hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

- Mmmh… le vigile…

- Tes techniques de drague sont de pire en pire !

Ils rirent un moment puis la curiosité d'Alice reprit le dessus :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait une fois dehors ?

- Edward m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas que du flan, obviously, et j'ai répondu : « pas ce soir ».

Alice le regarda, perplexe :

- Ne me dis pas que tu envisages d'accepter quand même ?

Jasper hésita, rougit puis finit par répondre :

- Non, non, c'était un trais d'esprit… !

Alice le regarda, soupçonneuse et lança, menaçante :

- Jazz !

- Ben… je ne sais pas… Avoue qu'il est canon Edward !

- Jazz ! Un plan à trois ! Avec un de nos amis ! Avec une fille ! La future femme d'Edward !

- Oui, bon c'est clair que dit comme ça, tout de suite, ça donne moins envie… De toute façon, il était complètement cramé, il ne s'en rappelle probablement pas…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Alice était perplexe que Jasper puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'accepter. Finalement, elle avait peut-être couché avec tout Paris, mais elle était moins délurée que lui… !

Jasper finit par rompre le silence et demanda :

- Bon, et toi, raconte ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir depuis ce matin !

Alice se renfrogna et répondit – un plus agressivement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention :

- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

Jasper haussa les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Comment ça, il n'y a rien à raconter ? Je te laisse hier soir en compagnie de Bella, toutes deux passablement éméchées, et il n'y a rien à raconter ?

- Non.

Jasper hésita. Sa curiosité voulait qu'il demande des détails, mais la réaction d'Alice l'incitait plutôt à la prudence. Il allait falloir qu'il la prenne par les sentiments.

- Je t'invite manger des sushis et tu me racontes ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

Alice soupira et coula un regard par en dessous à Jasper. Evidemment il allait lui proposer des sushis… Elle regarda sa montre, considéra qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé de la journée, visualisa une assiette remplie de sushis, de makis et de california rolls, commença à saliver et soupira, vaincue :

- D'accord.

Jasper en fit tomber son sushi. Il regarda Alice un moment, incapable de parler. Lorsqu'il eut digéré le sens de sa déclaration, il bégaya :

- Tu… tu veux dire que… tu vas… partir à New York ?

Alice baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

- New York comme de l'autre côté de l'océan ? New York comme la capitale des Etats-Unis ? New York comme 6 heures de décalage horaire ? New York comme loin d'ici ?

Jasper perdait les pédales. Alice lâcha ses baguettes et posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Ce n'est pas encore fait… J'ai juste demandé ma mutation.

Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Jasper :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Alice soupira. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils auraient cette discussion et que Jasper serait en droit de lui faire ce reproche. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- J'attendais d'être sûre en parler avec toi. Je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas…

Jasper soupira… Il avait du mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle. Il avait complètement oublié ses sushis et son cerveau était en mode panique.

- Mais… mais…

Il s'arrêta et murmura :

- Et Bella ?

Il aurait voulu dire « et moi ? » mais il n'en avait pas trouvé la force. Qui était-il pour retenir Alice de réaliser ses projets ? Son meilleur ami, certes, mais en tant que meilleur ami, n'était-il pas censé l'encourager ? Bella n'était-elle pas la seule personne qui pouvait retenir Alice ? Bien sûr, celle-ci se ferait couper la langue plutôt que d'avouer à quel point elle était éprise de la belle brune, mais Jasper était persuadé qu'avec Bella, c'était du sérieux. La preuve en était que justement, rien ne s'était encore passé entre elles depuis que Bella avait emmené Alice au Panthéon. Alice n'aurait eu qu'à lever le petit doigt si elle avait voulu que les choses aillent plus loin, comme elle le faisait avec n'importe qui. Mais Bella n'était pas n'importe qui et il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle avait peur. Peur de s'attacher. Peur d'en souffrir.

Alice pâlit à la mention de Bella. Tout en torturant son dernier maki avec sa fourchette, elle répondit :

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer. Quel désastre. Malgré son trouble, l'air désespéré d'Alice à la mention de Bella n'échappa pas à Jasper.

Il tenta de creuser la question :

- Tu as parlé à Bella ?

Alice fronça les sourcils :

- De quoi ?

Jasper hésita :

- Ben… de ton possible départ à New York ? Pourquoi… il y a quelque chose d'autre dont tu dois parler avec Bella ?

Alice se maudit intérieurement, rougit et balbutia :

- Non… non, rien. Et non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Il y avait baleine sous gravier. Jasper prit les mains d'Alice dans les siennes et déclara :

- Alice… Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de vider ton sac.

Alice se mordit la lèvre de plus belle. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas avant d'avoir fini ses sushis ! Elle était fatiguée de pleurer. Elle prit une grande inspiration, but une gorgée d'eau, regarda Jasper droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Bella m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

Les émotions et les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Jasper pendant qu'Alice le regardait anxieusement, attendant sa réaction. Il finit par se laisser aller à sa réaction première – du moins celle qui était venue après le respect pour Bella et le high five virtuel qu'ils venaient d'échanger dans sa tête, accompagné d'un « you rock girl » respectueux – :

- Mais c'est génial ça ma puce !

Il sentait cependant que les choses n'étaient pas si simples que cela pour son handicapée des sentiments de meilleure amie. Celle-ci répondit d'ailleurs, avec un sourire désabusé :

- Je ne sais pas.

Jasper soupira. Il allait falloir qu'ils prennent les choses en main.

- Bon, reprenons. Raconte-moi tout.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre et j'espère que le suspens n'a pas été trop cruel. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le chapitre suivant. **

**En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont motivée par leurs commentaires et leurs PM à poursuivre cette histoire ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **

**JD**

**And of course, as usual, I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapitre 9 **

Bella haussa les sourcils en pénétrant dans la colloc. L'odeur de gâteau qui lui avait chatouillé les narines dans les escaliers semblait provenir de chez elles. Curieuse, elle referma la porte et s'avança dans le salon pour y trouver Angela en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux. Une vision tout droit venue de l'espace. Médusée, Bella s'arrêta net.

- Ange ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cette dernière la dévisagea comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes et répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

- Je cuisine, duuuuh !

- Mais… Mais tu sais cuisiner alors ?

La réplique de Bella lui valut un regard meurtrier et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ajouta, pensive :

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne savais pas faire autre chose que des tartines de chavroux ! Incroyable…

Angela lui lança un regard innocent avant de répliquer :

- Je vous ai sciemment laissées dans l'ignorance de mes talents culinaires… Au cas où vous décideriez d'en abuser !

Tout en se mettant à l'aise, Bella répondit :

- Et tu nous as laissées nous nourrir exclusivement de pâtes et de produits périmés pendant tout ce temps… Tu es vraiment inhumaine.

- Je te fais remarquer que j'ai suivi le même régime que vous. Et d'ailleurs, tu sais très bien cuisiner, tu n'as donc qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

- Mmmmh, il faut croire que moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'être la cuisinière de la colloc… Mais dis-moi… Qu'y a-t-il de si important que tu nous dévoiles ton secret ? Tu t'es inscrite à Master Chef ?

Angela lui fit une sorte de grimace et soupira :

- Il se peut que j'aie quelque chose à vous annoncer…

Elle avait l'air très sérieux, et Bella s'en inquiéta immédiatement :

- C'est grave ? Tu en fais une tête…

Le cerveau de Bella s'était instantanément mis à tourner à 100 à l'heure et elle ne laissa pas à Angela le temps de répondre :

- Tu quittes la colloc ? Tu… tu épouses Emmett ? Tu as une jumelle et tu avais oublié de nous le dire ? Tu ne peux pas venir au concert des Black Eyed Peas ?

Angela soupira à nouveau et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil, jetant un torchon sur la table basse. Elle esquissa un sourire et déclara :

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est… compliqué.

Bella fronça les sourcils :

- Si c'est pas grave, pourquoi tu nous as préparé à manger ?

Angela s'agita sur son fauteuil et répondit :

- J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Rosalie… C'est pour lui faire passer la pilule.

Incrédule, Bella s'étonna :

- Tu as peur de la réaction de Rosalie ? Et pas de la mienne ? Je sais bien que Rosalie a légèrement tendance, et c'est un euphémisme, à tout dramatiser, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu paumée…

- Si tu n'as rien de prévu, je veux bien t'expliquer avant qu'elle rentre…

- Ok, je t'écoute.

Angela se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour revenir avec une assiette chargée de cookies :

- Un cookie ?

- Ça ressemble à un pot-de-vin, mais avec plaisir.

Elle grignota son cookie et attendit patiemment qu'Angela se lance dans son récit. Celle-ci s'installa à nouveau dans un fauteuil et examinait ses ongles avec une attention soutenue. Finalement, elle soupira et se décida :

- Tu te souviens de la soirée où on a emmené Emmett voir ce truc bizarre…

Bella sourit :

- Tu veux parler du Rocky Horror Picture Show ?

Angela hocha la tête pour confirmer et poursuivit :

- Après on est allés en boîte…

Bella se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Elle avait emmené Alice au Panthéon. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et elle se sentit tout d'un coup vaguement nauséeuse. Comme Angela la regardait anxieusement, elle s'empressa de chasser ces sensations et répondit :

- Oui, je me souviens que Rosalie et Emmett faisaient pratiquement l'amour sur la piste pendant que Ben se roulait dans le caniveau et qu'Edward téléphonait à tous ses amis. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… dans cette boîte, j'ai… disons que je suis tombé sur quelqu'un que je connaissais…

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

- Un collègue de Ben que j'avais rencontré à Las Vegas.

Bella sourit :

- Quand Ben t'avait fait passée pour sa copine pour que tu puisses profiter du voyage organisé par sa boîte et qu'il ait l'air un peu moins d'un looser célibataire ?

Angela sourit et opina du chef.

- Exactement.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien, on a dansé ensemble, et…

Le souvenir revint brusquement en mémoire de Bella :

- C'était le type blond avec la couronne de fleur autour du cou ?

Angela la regarda surprise avant de répondre :

- Oui… Je ne pensais pas que tu nous avais vus…

- Si… avant de partir, je voulais vous prévenir… mais toi comme Rosalie, vous aviez l'air… occupées…

Angela sourit, contrite.

- Tu ne fais pas si bien dire… Il participait à un enterrement de vie de garçon. Un de ses potes. On a dansé un peu, il m'a payé des shots, on a bu… et puis finalement, on est allée dans une autre soirée, ne me demande pas où, franchement, j'en ai aucune idée et finalement, j'ai dormi chez lui.

Bella la regardait, mi-amusée, mi-curieuse :

- Et alors, est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

Angela rougit et répondit :

- On n'a pas couché ensemble !

Bella haussa les sourcils surprise.

- Ah bon… Mais pourquoi ? Il était trop bourré ?

- Oui, probablement, mais la principale raison, c'est qu'il a une copine. Et en plus je la connais ! Elle était là à Las Vegas.

- Mmh, je vois. Mais… je veux dire, s'il n'avait pas eu de copine… Il y aurait eu moyen ?

Angela rougit et répondit doucement :

- Oui.

- Ok… Je vois… Mais, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ce déballage de cuisine ? Je ne vois pas en quoi Rosalie va péter un câble ?

Angela regarda ses pieds pendant un moment avant de reprendre :

- On n'a pas couché ensemble cette fois-là.

Tout s'éclairait. Bella dévisagea Angela, perplexe. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas trop. En même temps, qui était-elle pour juger ? Elle avait trompé son copain avec une fille…

- Je vois… Donc, vous vous êtes revus ?

- Oui, on s'est revus plusieurs fois… Pour boire un café, puis pour aller au cinéma, puis pour aller faire un tour de moto… Un peu comme s'il me draguait… C'était… à la fois excitant et déroutant car il me faisait la cour, alors qu'il avait une copine !

Bella la regarda perplexe. Elle était un peu perdue.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Il a une copine, mais il t'a fait la cour, enfin il t'a draguée quoi… ? Mais il savait que tu savais qu'il avait une copine non ?

- Oui… Mais en même temps, j'étais bien avec lui, alors… alors c'était peut-être naïf tu vois, mais j'espérais qu'il allait larguer Laurène… pour moi…

Angela avait les larmes aux yeux et Bella vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour la consoler. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître stupide, mais… Il est pas un peu con ce type ? Il te drague alors qu'il a une copine ?

Angela se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit plus qu'elle ne dit :

- Je sais… C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de continuer à le voir et d'apprécier chaque instant qu'on passait ensemble ! Je suis trop conne…

- Mais non Ange, ce n'est pas toi qui es conne, c'est lui qui est débile !

- Il m'a même acheté un casque de moto pour nos balades… Rose…

- Rose ? J'hallucine…. Et depuis tout ce temps… Si je comprends bien il trompe sa copine… avec toi…

- C'est ça. Je suis une grosse salope !

- Mais non Angela ! Ce n'est pas toi la salope dans l'histoire…

- Mais si, je suis tout à fait au courant qu'il a une copine. Je ne devrais pas coucher avec lui… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Bella soupira. Elle voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire et son cœur se serra à nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es… amoureuse de lui ?

Angela répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- Oui, je crois…

Ok, on n'était pas dans la merde… Bella comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Angela avait un peu peur de la réaction de Rosalie. Celle-ci ne manquerait pas de la sermonner pour s'être laissée berner aussi facilement par un mec.

- Tu sais quoi, Angela… Je crois que je vais aller nous ouvrir des bières et on va noyer notre chagrin dans l'alcool ce soir…

Angela émit un petit rire avant de relever brusquement la tête :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool, toi ?

Bella soupira et s'affala dans le canapé avec sa bière :

- Tu me promets de garder ça pour toi-même si Rosalie te torture pour savoir ?

Angela frissonna en pensant aux menaces que Rosalie était capable de proférer mais hocha tout de même la tête en guise de confirmation.

- J'ai dit à Alice… ce que je ressens pour elle.

Angela haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle savait que Bella en pinçait sévèrement pour Alice, mais elle aurait parié que ce serait la petite brune qui ferait le premier pas, et non Bella.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

- Rien… Elle est partie.

Angela la dévisagea, perplexe.

- Elle est partie ? Sans rien dire ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Bella rougit et avala une gorgée de bière avant de répondre :

- Ben… Il se pourrait que j'aie malencontreusement prononcé « je t'aime » à un moment inopportun.

Angela la dévisagea mi-admirative, mi-navrée :

- Promis, je ne dirais rien à Rosalie. Passe-moi une bière, on va boire à nos déboires. Mais avant, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus quant au « moment inopportun » ?

Elle avait l'œil malicieux et Bella lui balança un coussin avant de répondre :

- Non, Angela, nous n'avons pas recouché ensemble. C'est peut-être ça le pire… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble. Je suis incapable de l'embrasser, et je lâche sans crier gare que je suis amoureuse d'elle. J'ai juste… pas pu m'en empêcher.

Angela ricana et lâcha :

- Sounds familiar… Et tu l'es… ? Je veux dire, amoureuse d'elle ?

Bella rougit et se reposa la question pour la millième fois. Etait-elle amoureuse d'Alice ? Tout semblait l'indiquer. Et si tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle n'était pas de l'amour, c'était en tout cas ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti de plus fort et de plus puissant.

- Oui, je crois…

- Et depuis… Pas de nouvelles ?

- Non…

- Tu sais Bella, ça ne veut rien dire… Peut-être qu'Alice a besoin de temps, peut-être qu'elle a peur… Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne peux pas t'avouer vaincue avant de lui avoir parlé et de t'être expliquée.

- Peut-être… C'est juste que… Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais… J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'embrasse passionnément et m'avoue qu'elle aussi m'aime éperdument, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Angela se mit à rire :

- Oui, je vois…

Elles sirotèrent leur bière en silence et Bella s'apprêtait à aller faire sa valise pour aller chez son père quand Rosalie rentra.

Bella se retira sur le balcon malgré le regard désespéré qu'Angela lui lança. Elle avait besoin de fumer une cigarette. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était mauvais signe qu'elle ait envie d'une cigarette sans avoir bu… du moins bu outre mesure. Elle avait besoin de s'éclipser. Rosalie était effectivement en train de sermonner Angela : « on n'a pas regardé suffisamment de comédies romantiques, pour que tu saches différencier les connards des mecs biens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de coucher avec lui alors qu'il a une copine ? Comment tu as pu te laisser avoir comme ça ? ».

Bella se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Angela dans les griffes de Rosalie, mais celle-ci ne tarderait pas à avaler la pilule et à lui demander l'adresse du mec pour aller lui casser la gueule. Elle n'avait pas le courage de parler d'Alice à Rosalie. Pas tout de suite. Rosalie ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait été stupide, et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre, même si cela était vrai. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa cigarette, elle réintégra le salon et demanda, coupant court aux vitupérations de Rosalie :

- Au fait, il s'appelle comment ton amoureux ?

Rosalie ne laissa pas le temps à Angela de répondre et s'écria :

- Parce qu'en plus de ça tu es amoureuse de lui ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est un connard et que – même si d'aventure il larguait sa copine pour toi, ce qu'il est à mon avis bien trop lâche pour faire – qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de faire la même chose quand il sera avec toi ?

Angela soupira et répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- L'amour qu'il aura pour moi et qu'il n'a pas pour Laurène aujourd'hui ?

Bella elle-même avait du mal à s'en convaincre, mais elle se garda de détromper Angela. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Tu es vraiment naïve ma pauvre… Bon et quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes pour qu'on le castre ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle connaissait tellement bien Rosalie que cela en devenait effrayant… Angela l'ignora superbement et se tourna vers Bella :

- Il s'appelle Mike.

Rosalie répliqua :

- Mike ? C'est nul comme nom. Et il est beau au moins ?

Ce fut au tour d'Angela de s'énerver :

- Mais non, en plus il est même pas beau ! Il ne correspond en rien à mon idéal. Il est blond avec une tête d'adolescent pré-pubère…

- Oh, ça va, il est pas moche… Il est un peu quelconque plutôt non ?

Rosalie s'écria :

- Parce que tu l'as vu toi en plus ? Quand ça ? Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? Salope.

Bella répliqua :

- Je l'ai vu, mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. Et si tu avais été moins occupée à enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge d'Emmett, tu l'aurais vu aussi. C'était en boîte après le Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Rosalie ne répondit rien mais se leva pour débarrasser. Tout en se dirigeant vers le bar elle lança d'un air innocent :

- Et tu pars quand chez ton père ?

Bella lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « tu me le paieras » alors qu'Angela s'écriait :

- Quoi ? Bella, tu vas chez ton père ? Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule avec cette hystérique ?

La tête dans le frigo, Rosalie déclara :

- L'hystérique t'emmerde !

Bella se balança d'un pied sur l'autre pendant un moment puis s'expliqua :

- Oui, je vais passer quelques jours chez mon père… pour me changer les idées, et parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Angela lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et Rosalie réapparut avec le dessert dans les mains :

- Tu passeras bien le bonjour à Charlie et tu ne manqueras pas de lui dire qu'il est toujours le père le plus sexy que je connaisse. N'hésite pas à lui rappeler que lui et moi on est en illimité, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'appeler !

Angela se mit à rire et fut bientôt rattrapée par Bella qui s'imaginait Charlie rougissant comme une tomate sous les assauts de Rosalie. Elle avait trois numéros illimités avec son forfait de téléphone : Rosalie, Angela et Charlie. Rosalie s'était émerveillée quand Bella lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait l'appeler non seulement elle en illimité, mais aussi Charlie et Angela. Merci Orange.

- Et tu pars quand alors ?

- Tout à l'heure.

Angela eut l'air triste mais ne pipa mot. Elle comprenait que Bella ait envie de changer un peu d'air.

- Mais avant de partir, Rose, je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire…

Rosalie haussa les sourcils et la dévisagea, méfiante :

- Ça sent le piège à plein nez…

- Mais pas du tout. Je voulais juste que tu nous expliques ce que tu comptais faire avec un harnais et des cordes avec Emmett… Je suis curieuse voilà tout.

Rosalie lui lança un regard meurtrier et un coussin en pleine figure et Bella éclata de rire pendant qu'Angela s'écriait :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Depuis quand tu es sado-maso Rosalie ? Enfin, non que ça me surprenne vraiment en fait, et j'imagine déjà la tête de Ben et Edward quand je vais leur raconter ça !

Elle fut interrompue par Rosalie :

- Je ne suis pas S&M, et d'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi ça ne te surprendrait pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et je t'interdis de répandre des rumeurs sur mon compte. Ce qui se passe à la colloc reste à la colloc !

Bella n'en pouvait plus de rire et était sur le point de s'étrangler.

- Et toi, la fouteuse de merde, arrête de rire comme une baleine.

Bella parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre son souffle, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant :

- Oh allez Rose, tu peux bien nous expliquer. De toute façon, si tu nous expliques pas, on va imaginer, et c'est encore pire !

Rosalie soupira et parut se résigner :

- Ok, de toute façon, c'est plus pour Emmett que c'est la honte que pour moi ! On voulait faire une sorte de jeu de rôle. Moi en wonderwoman, lui ligoté au lit… Je vous passe les détails.

- Non, non, ne passe pas les détails, ça nous intéresse...

C'était au tour d'Angela de s'étrangler de rire. Ils étaient vraiment trop comiques ces deux-là.

- Et tu serais prête à accepter de faire ça ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est pas non plus extraordinaire…

- Et après ça tu oses nous affirmer que tu n'es pas amoureuse d'Emmett ?

Rosalie se rembrunit :

- Cela n'a strictement rien à voir. C'est du sexe, un point c'est tout. Cela ne nécessite aucune affection particulière et je pourrais le faire avec n'importe qui.

Bella soupira, amusée :

- Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd. Je suis sûre que Ben sera très heureux de se faire violer par Wonder Woman.

Rosalie s'énerva :

- Je ne parlais pas de Ben.

- Oui, oui, on avait compris, répondit Angela en échangeant un regard amusé avec Bella.

Jasper reposa bruyamment son verre et lança à l'intention d'Alice :

- Bon ma chérie, tu as appelé Bella ?

Avant qu'Alice n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Leah demanda :

- C'est qui Bella ?

Alice lança un regard meurtrier à Jasper qui gloussa et Jake répondit :

- Mais tu sais bien, c'est la fille dont Alice est amoureuse.

Alice manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière, balança une capsule sur Jacob qui l'évita facilement et s'écria, outrée :

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Jake la dévisagea, surpris et rétorqua :

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse ? Franchement tu devrais, elle est quand même super canon et drôlement sympa. Personnellement, je ne la laisserais pas dormir dans ma baignoire !

Ce qui lui valut un taquet de la part de Leah qui s'écria :

- Je suis là tu sais, je t'entends !

Jake la regarda ennuyé et répondit, d'un ton légèrement acerbe :

- Excuse-moi, j'ai fini par m'habituer.

Leah le foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Alice :

- Comment tu sais qu'elle est super cool toi ?

Jake ne détourna pas son regard de sa confrontation silencieuse avec Leah et répondit sans desserrer les dents :

- Je lui donne des cours de guitare.

- Quoi ? D'où ? Depuis quand ?

Jacob détourna finalement son regard de Léah pour échanger un regard perplexe avec un Jasper amusé et répondit :

- Ben… Elle m'en avait parlé à la soirée chez Jazz et euh… Jazz lui a donné mon numéro dimanche et voilà… Je lui ai donné sa première leçon hier.

Alice n'écoutait déjà plus l'explication de Jake et menaça Jasper du regard :

- Tu as appelé Bella dimanche ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Jasper leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence et répondit :

- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a appelé pour avoir le numéro de Jake. Et je ne lui ai rien dit !

Leah intervint :

- A propos de quoi ? Guys, je comprends rien de ce que vous dites ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Jake marmonna entre ses dents « t'avais qu'à être là » mais personne – pas même Leah – n'y prêta attention et Alice gémit :

- Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelée moi ?

Jasper la regarda, perplexe et lança :

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi elle ne t'a pas appelée ? Sérieusement ?

Alice prit un air contrit et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle était vexée et elle en voulait à Jasper d'avoir discuté avec Bella au téléphone, à Jake d'avoir eu le privilège de lui donner un cours de guitare et à Bella de ne pas l'avoir appelée… C'était complètement irrationnel, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Contrariée, elle termina sa bière d'une traite, et alluma une cigarette.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, parce que sincèrement, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas emménager avec lui déjà ?

Alice haussa les sourcils et alluma une nouvelle cigarette en attendant la réponse de Léah. Celle-ci continua de marcher vers la bouche de métro sans l'attendre et soupira :

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était compliqué !

Alice rigola, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Léah et répliqua :

- Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas bien en quoi c'est compliqué ? Tu es amoureuse de lui non ?

Léah toussa et répondit :

- Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez raconté ce soir, il semblerait que tu sois mal placée pour me donner des leçons sur l'amour… ?

Léah s'arrêta net et se détourna vers Alice qui la suivait d'une démarche nonchalante en tirant de longues bouffées sur sa cigarette.

- D'ailleurs, tu me dois une explication. Viens, on va prendre un dernier verre.

Alice soupira et répondit :

- Je travaille moi, et on est que mercredi, je suis déjà éméchée plus que de raison et…

Léah ne la laissa pas terminer et l'entraina avec elle en marmonnant :

- Je m'en tape, tu viens, je te ferai un mot d'excuse.

- Oui maman !

Alice ricana et la suivit non sans traîner des pieds.

Une fois qu'elles furent attablées derrière leur pression, Alice attaqua :

- Bon alors, pourquoi c'est compliqué ?

Léah commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait cette discussion avec Alice, et à chaque fois, elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre… Elle avait beau adorer la petite brune, ce soir, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- C'est compliqué parce que je suis à Paris un mois sur deux.

- Oui, ça on avait compris, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche d'emménager avec Jake ?

- Je ne veux pas emménager chez lui et avoir le sentiment de ne pas être chez moi quand je rentre de plateforme.

- Mais… mais pourquoi vous ne prenez pas un nouvel appartement pour tous les deux ? Pourquoi vous n'achetez pas, tiens ?

Léah soupira et ne répondit pas. Elle sirota sa bière en regardant dans le vague avant de lancer :

- Bon alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec cette Bella ?

Ce fut le tour d'Alice de soupirer. Elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour espérer que Léah ne la questionnerait pas à ce sujet.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Alice émit un petit rire désabusé. Léah avait été témoin de ses frasques pendant leurs trois années de collocation. Après Jasper, c'était probablement la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Elle répondit malicieusement :

- A toi ? Tu rigoles ?

Léah prit un air vexé mais poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Je l'ai déjà vue ?

- Peut-être.

- Comment ça peut-être ?

- Ben… la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, c'était à notre dernier concert.

Léah prit un air pensif et répondit :

- Mmh, je ne pense pas que j'étais en état de m'en souvenir.

Alice sourit avant d'ajouter :

- C'est probable… T'étais tellement à la rue !

Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de Léah. Celle-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance à boire avant tous leurs concerts pour combattre son stress.

- Ok, ok, mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet qui nous intéresse, il se passe quoi entre vous deux ?

Alice soupira puis répondit avec un regard moqueur :

- C'est compliqué…

Elle était obligée de se tenir à la rampe, et on n'était que mercredi soir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la colloc, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'apprêtait à réitérer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Rosalie dont les traits se contractèrent en la reconnaissant. Elle frissonna et comprit pourquoi Rosalie faisait aussi peur à Jasper.

Malgré sa contrariété, Rosalie s'effaça pour laisser entrer Alice, qui était passablement éméchée. La petite brune ne se fit pas prier et pénétra d'un pas mal assuré dans le salon. Négligeant les convenances d'usage, Rosalie lui lança, les mains sur les hanches :

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu défonces notre porte d'entrée, un mercredi soir à minuit ?

Alice, légèrement déstabilisée par son ton agressif regarda sa montre, ne parvint pas à distinguer laquelle des deux aiguilles était la plus petite avant de remarquer qu'elles étaient au même endroit et que donc cela n'avait guère d'importance et fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par un raclement de gorge agacé. Elle releva brusquement la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je… Je viens voir Bella.

Rosalie soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux.

- Tu aurais pu l'appeler avant de venir, ça t'aurait évité le trajet et moi le dérangement. Bella n'est pas là.

La déception qui envahit Alice fut tellement intense qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Sous le regard inquisiteur de Rosalie, elle s'en abstint pourtant mais dû s'assoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il lui avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Jasper puis de Léah pour se décider à venir voir Bella – et surtout, beaucoup d'alcool. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ne trouva rien à dire et la referma.

Rosalie l'observait d'un air à la fois contrarié mais curieux et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. L'éventualité que Bella puisse ne pas être chez elle ne l'avait pas effleuré une seule seconde et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Rosalie commençait à s'impatienter et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour servir un verre d'eau à Alice.

Elle lui tendit le verre et Alice la remercia silencieusement avant de boire une gorgée. Elle finit par demander :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir où elle est ? Il faut que je lui parle.

- Elle est chez son père. Je ne sais pas quand elle va revenir. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler.

Alice fit une grimace. Ce qu'elle avait à dire à Bella – quand elle aurait décidé ce qu'elle avait à lui dire – ne pouvait pas se dire au téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle face to face.

- Je ne peux pas… Je dois la voir… Il faut que je lui dise…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la terminer. Rosalie se leva de l'accoudoir sur lequel elle s'était assise, pour faire comprendre à Alice qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et lui demanda en guise d'au revoir :

- Je peux lui laisser un message ?

Alice soupira en secouant la tête et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Angela fit une entrée tonitruante dans le salon :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

En reconnaissant Alice, Angela s'arrêta, contrite et s'excusa :

- Salut Alice, désolée, je pensais que c'était encore Emmett qui venait foutre sa merde.

Ce qui lui valut une réplique outrée de Rosalie :

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles sur Emmett et pas sur Alice ? Tu n'as pas vu à quel point Bella est déprimée en ce moment ? Elle est partie chez son père ! A part Alice, je ne vois pas qui peut être responsable !

- Euh, eh bien… Disons que… Oh, et puis merde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier après tout.

Alice les regardait avec un air éberlué. Rosalie grommela « whatever », tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Angela soupira, s'affala sur le canapé et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Alice, qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, tanguant alors même qu'elle était assise :

- Je suis désolée pour Rosalie, mmh Alice, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Face à la gentillesse d'Angela qu'elle ne méritait pas, Alice ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et se mit à sangloter :

- Je suis un monstre…

Et se laissa aller dans les bras d'Angela.


End file.
